The legend of One piece : skyward sword
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: Gyn est un jeune élève de l'école de chevalerie de celesbourg ! Suivez les aventures de ce jeune garçon qui va découvrir ce qu'il y a par delà la mer de nuage! Il va voir que tout ce qui est relier a la vieille légende sur la déesse protectrice de celestbourg est bel et bien réel. Il va également sauver son amie qui a disparut sur la terre en dessous des nuages !
1. La prêtresse

**Disclamer :** One piece est de EECHIRO Oda. Et "the Legend of Zelda" a été créer par SHIGERU Miyamoto et TEZUKA Takashi. Tout les personnages qui n'ont pas de lien avec ces univers de base sont a moi.

 **Note:** Voila un nouveau cross-over qui sera un long projet ! Et aussi LINK RESTERA GAUCHER POUR MOI ! CAR IL L'EST ! Ham désolée. Mais a cause ou grâce au passage a la wii Link est devenu droitier (moi qui me faisait une joie de jouer ENFIN de ma main gauche *#TeamGaucher*) Et aussi, j'ai commencer a écrire quand la fanfiction "Je ne suis pas comme mon frère" n'était pas fini et était au chapitre 6. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour prendre de l'avance et pouvoir vous proposer des chapitres plus régulièrement. Et aussi je me suis basé sur le let's play de siphano pour le découpage des chapitre, parce que j'ai jamais pu finir le jeu de moi même et je trouve en général qu'il coupe au bon moment les épisodes. Et je ne fait pas du bashing en vers Bellamy, j'ai juste trouver qu'il irait bien en temps que le Hergo de la fanfiction. ENFIN BREF ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« **Voici l'histoire, telle que la racontent les humains... L'histoire de la plus terrible des batailles... Un jour, des êtres malfaisants surgirent des entrailles de la terre et effacèrent tout sourire du visage des habitants de ce monde. Ils brûlèrent les forêts, asséchèrent les rivières et massacrèrent les innocents. L'objet de leur convoitise : le pouvoir suprême, protégé par la Déesse. Le pouvoir suprême... Héritage laissé à la Déesse par ses ancêtres divins, il pouvait exaucer tous les souhaits et les prières. Afin de les protéger des êtres malfaisants, la Déesse envoya le pouvoir suprême et les derniers humains dans le ciel en y élevant une partie de la terre jusqu'aux confins célestes, au-delà de la mer de nuages... là où le mal ne pourrait les atteindre. Voilà l'histoire, telle que la racontent les humains. Cependant, certaines légendes liées à ce récit ont été oubliées... Et à présent, la porte vers une nouvelle légende est sur le point de s'ouvrir... ... et ce, de par votre main...** »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dormait. Il était relativement mince de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux et une petite barbe noire. Il semblait être dans une chambre d'une école. Il entendait une voix pendant son sommeille. Le jeune homme, pas alerté continuait de dormit quand tout un coup, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Le jeune homme se réveilla d'un seul coup. Il regarda vers l'endroit ou il avait cru entendre le bruit il vu la tête d'un celestrier bleu a sa fenêtre. L'oiseau bleu cracha une lettre qui était dans son bec, puis repartit de si tôt. Le jeune homme habiller avec un pantalon gris et un t-shirt bleu foncer prit la lettre en baillant.

« _Cher Gyn_

 _Normalement ça serai mon très cher Celestrier qui t'a réveiller je présume. Je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais aujourd'hui c'est la chevauché céleste ! Et aussi tu as sans doute oublie pas qu'on avait fixé un rendez vous nous deux._

 _Sonoko_ »

Gyn avait totalement oublié cette histoire de rendez-vous. Mais sans doute il fera semblant devant sa très chère amie d'enfance qu'il n'avait pas oublier ce rendez-vous comme toujours. Il prit en vitesse sa veste grise et son bandeau et les mit tout en marchant dans les couloirs de son école de Chevalier. Il avait également oublier qu'aujourd'hui c 'était la chevauché céleste. C'était une grande course qui avait lieu chaque année. Et les qualifier a cette course avaient une note très importante a la clef. Donc il fallait être bien classé pour être sûr d'avoir son diplôme de chevalier. Ou alors avoir d'excellentes notes pour pallier si jamais on n'avait pas un bon classement a cette course. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas de Gyn qui a toujours été moyen. Mais, cette histoire ne semblait pas le stresser plus que ça. Un peu avant qu'il soit en face de la porte, Koby – un autre élève de cette école – Remarqua Gyn puis l'interpella

« - Ouaiiiis ? Demanda Gyn

\- Il y a m'seus Zeff qui m'a dit qu'il t'attendait dehors

\- Ah »

Gyn parti de l'école, avec son air d'éternel fatigué. Il marchait lentement vers Zeff, un des membres de l'équipe éducative de l'école.

« - Ah Gyn tu es la. Fit Zeff. Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude

\- Bah… Sonoko a envoyé son Celestrier pour me réveiller et me rappelé qu'on devait se voir. Répondit Gyn

\- Oh un rendez vous ? C'est toi qui l'a fixé ? Fit Zeff »

L'expression de Gyn a se moment précis voulais dire « vous êtes sérieux avec cette remarque? » ou quelque chose du genre. Zeff passa a autre chose très vite, vu qu'il ne répondait pas

« - Enfaite, Miou le chat de m'seus Zolotarev c'est encore perdu. Tu sais ou il peut être ?

\- Vous pouvez l'appeler Stan comme tout le monde. Fît Gyn. Et j'ai une petite idée de ou il peut être je vais le chercher. »

Stanislas Zolotarev était le directeur de l'école de chevalerie. Son chat avait l'habitude de s'en aller pour aller sur le toit de l'école. Gyn avait l'habitude de le récupérer. Gyn monta sans grande difficulté sur le toit. Il remarqua le chat de couleur café avec sa queue et ses oreilles marron foncé. Le jeune élève le prit contre lui.

« voilà je t'ai Miou ! »

Il redescendit voir Zeff et lui redonner le chat. Sans doute Stanislas lui avait confier la tache de s'occuper de Miou le temps qu'il prépare la chevauché céleste.

« - Merci Gyn ! Oublie pas ton rendez vous avec Sonoko ! Et non plus ta prière pour la déesse ! Dit Zeff reconnaissant

\- Avec vous c'est difficile d'oublier… » Fit remarquer Gyn avant de partir les mains dans les poches

Gyn soupira, puis alla tranquillement vers la grande statue de la déesse qui était un peu en retrait de la ville. En s'approchant de cette grande statue, Gyn vit enfin Sonoko. Enfin en premier il vit sa masse de cheveux bleus. Ce jour la, ils étaient attacher en une longue tresse qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Elle était habiller d'une longue robe rose et d'un châle blanc avec le signe du pouvoir divin de la déesse trois triangle d'or. Elle fermait les yeux et jouait de la musique avec une lyre. C'est vrai, elle représentait la déesse durant la chevauché céleste. Elle chantonnait

« Fier enfant guidé par la divine envoyée, Il porte la lumière pour ciel et terre lier »

« Tu chante faux tu le sais ? » Dit Gyn en rigolant

« Mais euh ! Tu sais que c'est important pour moi ça Gyn ! » Répondit Sonoko « représenté la déesse c'est pas rien ! »

Il rigola, c'était drôle selon lui de taquiné Sonoko car elle prenait tout au premier degrés. Surtout que Gyn était mal placé selon lui pour la critiqué au chant, il chantait tellement faux ! Et Sonoko chantait juste ce qui était rare.

« Hey c'est moi qui est fait ma robe ! Suis fière de moi comment tu me trouves ? » Demanda Sonoko

« Est-ce le carnaval aujourd'hui ? » Répondit quasi instantanément Gyn

« Ah oui j'avais oublier que vous les hommes vous avez aucun gouts vestimentaire ! » Répliqua Sonoko « ah ouais ! Nappy A dit que dans le monde par delà les nuages on appelait ça une Lyre ! »

Le monde par delà les nuages mentionner par Sonoko était un monde mystérieux pour les personnes de Celestbourg. Enfin, si il y avait un monde en dessous pour la plus part des personnes, il y avait rien en dessous des Nuages.

« Tu vas toujours appeler Stan Nappy ? » questionna Gyn

« oui ! C'est sorti tout seul quand il m'a adopté avec Nanny. Comme on n'avait pas d'équivallant pour Nanny. Bah Nappy »

Sonoko avait été adopté par Stanislas et sa femme aliona quand elle avait quatre ans, tout comme ses deux frères, l'un d'entre eux était devenu chevalier. L'autre c'était laisser tomber dans la mer de nuages. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu

« tu as réussi a te réveiller ce matin Gyn ? » Demanda une voix en rigolant

Gyn se retourna, il vit un homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marron. Il avait la peau un peu plus foncée que celle de Sonoko. Il avait une longue tunique rouge. C'était Stanislas.

« Ah Sonoko tu es prête ? » Questionna Stanislas

« oui Nappy ! » Répondit Sonoko

« Gyn oublie pas que si tu gagne la chevaucher céleste tu aura le droit de participer a la cérémonie avec Sonoko » Fit Stanilas

« HEY ! NAPPY ! tu sais que Gyn n'a rien foutu ces dernières semaine ?! Il ne s'entrainait pas a chevauché son Celestrier ! » S'exclama Sonoko

« HEY ! J'ai fait quelque chose ! » Intervenu Gyn

Sonoko regardait Gyn après cette phrase. Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui voulait dire « tu n'avais pas critiquer ma robe ». Gyn leva les yeux au ciel. Sonoko n'allait pas changer comme lui. Il en profitait pour regarder le ciel pour essayer de sentir la présence de son Celestier

« Tu sais Sonoko, Gyn a toujours été comme ça. Nous habitant de celestebourg, avons un oiseau qui est en quelque sorte notre alter-égaux. C'est la bénédiction de la déesse qui nous unis a ses oiseaux protecteur que sont les celestriers. Dès qu'on est petit on a eu notre celestrier devant la statue de la déesse. Mais dans le cas de Gyn y'a eu une chose incroyable, un celestrier vermeille qui c'est présenter a lui. Il est très rare au point qu'on pensait que l'espèce est éteinte. Il y a des liens mystérieux qui les unissent. Sonoko, tu te souvent de la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrer ? Dès les premiers instants ils volaient avec grâce et aisance, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Et ce lien ne t'avait pas échappé non plus ! tu étais folle de jalousie. Certains sont d'ailleurs encore jaloux de cette connivence. C'est le prix a payer quand on emprunte un chemin différent de celui des autres »

Sonoko regarda un peu Gyn, elle fit juste un petit sourire en écoutant Stanislas. C'était vrai, elle était jalouse a un moment. Car elle avait eu du mal a être alaise avec son celestrier.

« tu sais aussi, Si il rate totalement la course, Gyn ne sera pas chevalier ! Aller viens on va s'entrainé Gyn ! »

Sonoko prit Gyn par son poignet puis le poussa jusqu'à une plateforme de bois. Gyn essayait de se débattre. Il était facile de trainé ou de pousser Gyn ; il était très mince comparé a certaines personne et que contrairement a certaines personnes il n'était pas un tas de muscles

« HEY ! JE NE SENS MÊME PAS LA PRESENCE DE MON CELESTRIER ! NE ME JETTE PAS ! » Hurla Gyn

« tu dis ça pour ne pas t'entrainé ! » Repliqua Sonoko

Sonoko le poussa dans le vide. Gyn essaya de siffler, mais il y avait rien qui se passait. Normalement son Celestier aurai du le récupéré depuis longtemps. Gyn commençait a avoir tellement peur. Le visage de Sonoko commença a se décomposer. Stanislas courut jusqu'à être a côté de Sonoko.

« SONOKO ! SON CELESTRIER N'ARRIVE PAS ! » Hurla Stanislas

Sonoko sauta a son tours dans le vide, siffla et fut récupéré par son celestier bleu. Gyn fut attrapé par les pattes du celestrier de son amie.

« ÇA VA GYN ?! » Hurla Sonoko « ACCROCHE TOI ! »

Sonoko fit atterrir en urgence son celestrier sur le sol de Celestebourg. Gyn fut sonner, et le celestrier de Sonoko l'était également.

« Je suis désolée » Fit Sonoko

« … C'est étrange que ton Celestrier n'est pas répondu a ton appel » Avoua Stanislas « Je vais reporté l'heure de la course céleste pour que tu le retrouve »

« va a l'école en parler a Robin, peu être, quelle sait quelque chose elle ! » Fit Sonoko « c'est notre ainée ne l'oublie pas »

Gyn se leva. Ce souci était réellement quelque chose qui l'embêtait. Et ou était son cher celestier ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Gyn Commença a allé vers l'école de Chevalerie


	2. Bellamy

Gyn arriva a l'école. Il chercha Robin qui devait être dans un des couloirs de l'école. Robin était aussi surnommé « l'ainée », car cette dernière avait réussi a passer en classe supérieur depuis l'année passée et a toujours donner de l'aide aux élèves qui était en classe moins avancée. Gyn trouva la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs a la bibliothèque, elle lisait un livre sur les légendes de leurs ancêtres avaient raconter. Gyn s'assit a la table ou la jeune fille était

« - Excuse moi de te déranger… Mais c'est important. Fit Gyn

\- Tu ne dois pas te préparer pour la course céleste ? Demanda Robin surprise tout en fermant son livre

\- Si justement… Mais tu te doutes qu'il y a un mais ? Dit Gyn. Enfin, tu vois, j'ai essayé d'appeler mon Celestrier car Sonoko voulait que je m'entraine encore un peu, mais il n'est pas venu. Je voulais savoir si tu savais s'il y avait une réponse

\- … C'est étrange, tout celestrier dois normalement répondre a son maître… Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui se passe ! Tu devrai peu être allez a la place, peut être que des gens l'ont vu » Fit Robin

Les deux jeunes futurs chevaliers quittèrent la pièce. Gyn allait a la place en espérant croiser quelqu'un qui puisse lui répondre. Gyn questionna plusieurs passant, mais rien n'y fait, personne ne l'avait vu. Il remarqua au loin, Bellamy, Sarquiss et Eddy. Ces trois la étaient toujours ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et ils préparaient souvent des mauvais coups ensembles, Gyn pensait que ce n'était pas impossible qu'ils soient lié de près ou de loin a la disparition de son celestrier. Il se rapprocha du groupe

« -Oh Gyn, tout va bien ? Demanda d'un ton mauvais Bellamy. J'espère que ton Poulet friser sauce Ketchup* va bien ? Tu as l'air d'être préocupé

\- Je sais très bien que tu es impliqué dans un coup foireux Bellamy. Rend moi Mon celestrier. Répondit Gyn

\- Oh Monsieur pense tout de suite que c'est moi. Qu'est qui te fait dire ça ? Questionna Bellamy

\- Tu as toujours été fourré dans des mauvais coups comme ça. Dit Gyn. Du moins quand ça concernait Sonoko. »

Gyn savait qu'il avait frappé ou ça faisait mal. Du moins pour lui. Il savait très bien que le blond fan de Dofflamingo était jaloux, en quelque sorte, de la relation que le propriétaire du Celestrier vermeille avait avec Sonoko. Mais Bellamy le niai, sans doute par fierté

« - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle. Répondit Bellamy. C'est toi qui vois le mal partout, surtout quand quelque chose est en lien avec ton poulet, Sonoko ou les deux

\- Je dis juste ça parce que je te connais depuis tout ce temps Bellamy.

\- Oh monsieur croit pouvoir tout dire parce qu'il est l'ami d'enfance de Sonoko. Dit Bellamy sur un ton moqueur. Tu es le genre de personne qui salit la réputation de notre école

\- BELLAMY ! TU AS QUOI CONTRE GYN ?! Hurla Sonoko »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se rapprochait de Bellamy. Malgré les soixante-Quinze centimètre qui les séparait, Sonoko le pointa du doigt, d'un air accusateur

« - Je suis sûre que tu as un lien avec la disparition du celestrier de Gyn. Fit Sonoko

\- Oh calme toi, pour une fois je n'ai rien a voir avec ça »

Cela s'entendait que tout ça était faux. Bellamy et sa bande s'en alla. Sonoko semblait en colère contre eux. Pour elle, ils n'avaient pas a faire ça. Mais ils n'allaient pas changer d'aussi tôt, enfin surtout Bellamy il avait toujours été comme ça, et il n'allait pas changer de si tôt, malheureusement. Sonoko soupira, puis regarda Gyn

« - Moi aussi je pense que c'est Bellamy ne t'inquiète pas. Fît Sonoko

\- En même temps qui pourrai le faire a part lui ?

\- C'est sûr. Répondit Sonoko. Gyn ! Je vais Farfouiller le ciel autours de Celesbourg pour savoir si il n'était pas trop loin ! On ne sait jamais ! Et toi tu as eu une réponse de la part de Robin ?

\- Non elle ne sait pas. Fit Gyn. Mais Elle nous aides a chercher, c'est elle qui m'a conseiller de chercher dans le coin

\- Elle est sympa ! J'espère que tu le retrouveras pour la course ! Répondit Sonoko »

L'amie d'enfance de Gyn s'en alla en courant vers le vide avant d'appeler son Celestrier. Heureusement qu'elle était la, se connaissant il savait qu'il aurai jamais eu l'idée de voir si son celestrier répondait a ses appels avant la course et n'aurait jamais eu l'espoir de la gagner. Enfin ! Il fallait encore le retrouver. Gyn alla vers le centre ville, la ou il y avait la plus part des commerces. Il y avait également, un peu plus loin une cascade. Il demanda également aux habitants s'ils ne savaient pas où était son celestrier. Comme toujours une réponse négative. Gyn commençait a désespérer, il alla sans conviction vers la cascade. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la présence de son celestrier. Il courut vers l'école pour prévenir Robin. Il remarqua la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs parler avec Koby près de la salle d'arme de l'école

« - Robin… Je pense avoir retrouver mon celestrier. Fit Gyn essouffler

\- Tu vas voir si ton intuition est vraie. Dit robin. Koby, dit lui tout

\- … Oui… Enfaite… J'ai entendu Bellamy, Eddy et Sarquiss a la cantine… Quand je m'occupais d'aider la cantinière. Ce groupe m'avait pas vu et ils complotaient pour faire disparaître ton celestrier avant la course, pour ne pas que tu gagne. Ils ont parlé d'une grotte qui est derrière l'endroit ou il y a la cascade. Avoua Koby. J'ai voulu te prévenir et partir en douce mais ils m'ont vu. Et ils m'ont dit qu'ils feront leurs possibles pour me rayer de la liste des futurs chevaliers si je te disais quelque chose…

\- Ils sont fait pression pour qu'il ne dise rien ! C'est injuste, enfin bon maintenant ça ira mieux. Répondit robin

\- Mais, l'endroit est fermé par des arbres… Fit remarquer Gyn. Qui donne sur une caverne infester de monstre. Il faut une épée du maître d'arme pour ça.

\- Dit lui tout ce qui c'est passer, je suis sûre qu'il va comprendre ! Assura Robin

\- Je suis encore désolée. Dit gêner Koby

\- C'est rien »

Gyn rentra rapidement dans la salle d'arme. Il y avait seulement un homme dedans, entrain de s'entraîner comme toujours pour essayé de nouvelles techniques. De tout Celesbourg, c'était lui le meilleure bretteur c'était dracul mihawk. Gyn toussa pour se faire remarquer. Le professeur se retourna, remarquant le jeune élève

« - Ah Gyn tu es la pour t'entrainé ? Demanda Mihawk. Si tu as envie, dans la salle derrière j'ai deux épées**pour gaucher, tu peux en prendre une

\- Non monsieur ce n'est pas pour ça… Enfaite »

Gyn expliqua la situation au professeur, avec son celestrier, Bellamy et le fait qu'il devait passer dans un endroit emplit de monstres.

« - Je comprend. Prend l'épée mais rend la moi dès que tu en a fini. Répondit Mihawk. N'oublie pas qu'on est dans un endroit Pacifique et les gens se demanderont se qui se passe si il y a quelqu'un avec une arme donc ne la sort pas a tout va !

\- Merci ! »

Gyn courût vers la salle ou il y avait cette fameuse épée. Il la prit très rapidement, la mit derrière son dos. Il courut vers la cascade pour ne pas perdre de temps pour récupérer enfin son celestrier.

* * *

*Hergo, donc le "rival" de link au début du jeu appele le celestrier de Link réellement comme ça xD ça ma fait rire et je l'ai mit

** Alors la je suis pas du tout sûre. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a une légère différence entre les manches des épées si t'es droitier ou gaucher. Surtout en escrime, dans le doute j'ai préféré faire une petite différence.


	3. Chevauché celeste

Gyn arriva près de la cascade en question. Il retira son épée de derrière son dos. La lame était assez tranchante pour couper ses arbres. Gyn était un des meilleurs, selon son professeur, qui magnait l'épée. Du moins dans son année. Il les coupa avec facilité et rentra dans la grotte. Il y avait un peau d'eau dans cette grotte, mais dans certain coin, cela ne dérangeait pas. Il y avait également, comme indiqué des monstres. Des chauves-souris pour être plus exact. Et quelques blob. Gyn arriva sans problèmes jusqu'à la sortie de cette grotte, malgré les monstres. A peine sorti, Sonoko arriva sur son celestrier avant d'atterrir. Dès quelle mit un pied au sol, son Celestrier partit.

« - Gyn ! On m'a dit que tu étais ici ! Fit Sonoko

\- Enfin, Robin te la dit. Répondit Gyn avec un petit sourire. Il y a qu'elle qui sait ou je suis

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Avoua Sonoko. C'est le coin ou Bellamy, Eddy et Sarquiss sont souvent donc ça peu qu'être eux

\- Oui, c'est eux. Koby les a entendu ! Avoua Gyn »

Sonoko allait répondre, quand elle commençait a entendre une voix l'appeler. Elle fut troubler car cette voix venait d'en dessous des nuages. Sonoko revenu a ses esprits, en se disant que c'est elle qui délirait.

« - Enfin ! On doit aller sauver ton celestrier. Fit Sonoko

\- Oui ! »

Sonoko et Gyn coururent vers l'endroit ou était prisonnier le pauvre celestrier Vermeille de Gyn. Il y avait des lattes accrocher a la roche avec des cordes pour évité que le celestrier partie. Le pauvre oiseau essayait de se débattre. Gyn et Sonoko retirèrent les liens et firent tomber les bouts de bois. Le celestrier s'inclina devant les deux amis avant de s'envoler. Sonoko regarda l'oiseau s'envoler, et réentendit la même voix.

« -Gyn ?! Tu as entendu la ?! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Non… Il y a eu quoi ? Demanda Gyn.

\- J'ai entendu des voix m'appeler… Fit Sonoko. Vers les nuages »

Sonoko s'assit vers le bord de la terre, ses pieds étaient dans le vide. Gyn s'assit a côté d'elle.

« - Dit Gyn, tu pense qu'il y a quoi en dessous des nuages ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Je ne sais pas… Et toi ?

\- Tout le monde dit qu'il n'y a rien que du vide… Mais moi je n'y crois pas… Et aussi, Ted n'était pas stupide au point de se jeter dans du vide… Je suis sûre qu'il savait quelque chose. Dans les écris anciens de Nappy, il est fait mention d'une terre, beaucoup plus vaste que celesbourg. Personne n'est jamais été vérifié et même les celestrier on du mal traverser les nuages. Le seul étant Ted et on l'a jamais revu… Pourtant… Je voudrai voir ce qu'il y a par delà des nuages. Enfin bref ! Ton celestrier t'attend »

Gyn, en écoutant Sonoko parler. C'est vrai que Sonoko devait être encore un peu choquer par cette histoire de son frère, Ted. Un jour il a hurler contre Stanislas en l'insultant, il est parti en colère et en courant dehors. Ted est parti, le lendemain de cette dispute, Et on avait retrouvé son Celestrier Gris seul, paniquer. Ted avait été porter disparut durant des semaines, et on avait conclu qu'il c'était suicider en tombant dans la mer de nuage. Sonoko se leva d'un coup, et fit un petit sourire

« - Enfin bon ! Je vais prévenir Nappy que tu as retrouver ton Celestrier ! Et vois si ton Celestrier va bien

\- En volant avec ? Demanda Gyn

\- Bien sûr ! J'espère qu'il va bien »

Sonoko se jeta dans le vide, puis appela son celestrier. Elle s'envola directement. Heureusement que Sonoko l'avait aidé pour cette histoire. Gyn se jeta a son tours dans le vide et appela son celestrier. L'oiseau Rouge arriva aussi tôt. Gyn fit un léger sourire

« Allez ! On va un peu voler pour voir si tu n'as rien ! »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de vols, Gyn vu que son très cher celestrier n'avait rien, heureusement. Le jeune élève avait décidé de revenir sur Celesbourg pour ne pas trop fatiguer son Celestrier. Il attérit sur la place, et une fois que l'oiseau s'était ré envolé, il vit au loin Bellamy se rapprocher de lui. Gyn soupira, il allait encore faire des histoires… cela commencer a le fatiguer.

« - Alors comme ça on a retrouver le poulet friser sauce ketchup ? lança Bellamy

\- oui, Et sur le coup tu as été plus imaginatif que les dernières fois Bellamy. Répondit ironiquement Gyn

\- Toi le tire au flan, tu as toujours eu plus de faveur que nous. Fit Bellamy. Enfin bon, on a pu s'entrainé !

\- C'est totalement cool pour vous. Fit Seulement Gyn

\- Ah oui… On a vu que Sonoko t'as aidé pour retrouver ton poulet ? Tu ne sais pas te débrouiller sans une fille pour savoir quoi faire. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Sonoko est ta meilleure amie, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et gna gna gna ! On ne avait pas remarqué

\- Tu es jaloux ? Questionna Gyn »

Bellamy fixa quelques instant Gyn. Ce dernier savait très bien qu'il était Jaloux rapidement de certaines personnes. Mais il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'on lui répondent, c'était juste histoire de faire la remarque. Bellamy parti suivit de ses deux amis. Sonoko arriva avec un grand sourire

« - Voilà ! Nappy est contant que tu as pu retrouver ton Celestrier ! Fit Sonoko

\- La course celestre va bientôt commencer non ? »

A peine la question poser, la cloche sonna pour annoncer la chevauché celestre. Sonoko fit seulement un petit sourire

« Je crois en toi Gyn ! »

Les quatre élèves participant a la chevauché céleste était près de la statue de la Déesse. Il y avait Gyn, Bellamy, Eddy et Sarquisse. Un de leurs professeur était la, a côté de Stanislas. Il y avait également le celestrier Jaune de Stanislas.

« - Alors ! » Fit le professeur « Pour la chevauché céleste est juste une course ou il faut rattraper le celestrier de Monsieur Zolotarev ! Il aura une statue qui sera la preuve que vous avez bien gagné. La personne ayant gagné cette course, passe en classe supérieure et aura un présent honorifique. Ce présent sera remis par celle qui est la représentation de la déesse. Pour le 25è anniversaire de cette cérémonie, cela se déroulera sur la statue de la déesse. Vous savez que c'est Sonoko qui représente la Déesse durant cette cérémonie, et aussi Sonoko vous donnera un parchâle qu'elle a fait elle même. Et aussi, il est interdit de lancer des objets sur les autres

\- N'EST-CE PAS BELLAMY ?! Hurla stanislas

\- Vous me faites un mauvais procès la »

Après ce petit monologue, les quatre élèves participant a cette course se mirent sur la ligne de départ. Une fois que le départ fut lancé, les élèves coururent vers le vide avant d'appeler leur Celestrier. La course se passa presque comme prévu, Bellamy avait quand même envoyé des objets pour déstabiliser Gyn. Cela n'avait pas du tout déstabiliser le jeune homme et avait réussi a avoir la petite statue. Quand Gyn s'approcha de Celesbourg, Sonoko commença a courir et a se jeter sur le Celestrier de Gyn. Le propriétaire du celestrier Vermeille la rattrapa, elle était a moitié allonger dans les bras de Gyn

« - TOUT ÉTAIT PRÉVU ! Hurla Sonoko

\- Mouerf ! J'y crois pas, tu as fais ça au pif Sonoko ! Répondit Gyn

\- Dit aux autres que c'était prévu ! C'était magnifique faut pas casser le mythe ! »

Gyn rigolait et emmena Sonoko sur la paume de la statue de la déesse comme c'était prévu pour la cérémonie. Les deux jeunes élèves se mirent l'un en face de l'autre, Gyn donna la statuette a Sonoko. Cette dernière la mit dans un sorte de petit autel fait a cet effet. Puis, Sonoko commença a faire un peu de musique avec sa Lyre avant de se retourner vers Gyn. Elle tendit sa main vers son ami. Gyn prit la main de Sonoko, et se mit a genoux devant elle.

« Déesse, toi qui nous guide et nous protège depuis la nuit des temps, permets-moi de me substituer a toi pour cette cérémonie… Toi qui fus victorieux, en ce jour de Liesse, Selon les rites anciens, Te bénit la déesse Qu'aujourd'hui, comme demain Ton frère ailé et toi Sous de cléments cieux Ne connaissez que joie Reçois en récompense L'étoffe immaculée Qui saura dans le ciel Doucement te porter »

Sonoko retira sa main et donna le parchal qu'elle avait fait. Gyn le prit dans ses mains, puis se releva doucement

« - C'est moi qui a eu cette horreur. Dit Gyn en rigolant

\- Soit un peu sérieux pour une fois ! Répondit Sonoko en rigolant. Tu sais, on dit que c'est un artefact donner par la déesse a un élu. Bon celui la c'est moi qui l'ai fait, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir te le donner. Essaye d'y faire attention, je suis contente que tu aies tenu ta promesse !

\- Je sais, tu as pas trop galéré a le faire ?

\- Non ça a été ! Avoua Sonoko. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il va se passer? »

Gyn vit Sonoko se rapprocher petit a petit. A ce moment précis, il s'attendait réellement au pire.

« … Je euh… Je pense ? »

Il n'était même pas convaincu lui même, cela pouvait s'entendre. Sonoko se mit juste a quelques centimètre de Gyn. Elle fit un énorme sourire, Gyn regarda la jeune fille qui faisait plus d'une tête de moins que lui. Sonoko le poussa, il tombait en arrière

« UTILISE TON PÂRCHALE ! » Hurla Sonoko

Gyn utilisa son pârchale pour éviter de tomber de façon pathétique au sol. Le futur chevalier regarda d'un air désespéré Sonoko

« - TU VAS FINIR PAR ME TUER UN JOUR TU LE SAIS ? Hurla Gyn

\- JE PENSAIS QUE TU SAVAIS CE QUI ALLAIT SE PASSER. »

Sonoko venu a côté de Gyn grâce a son celestrier. Elle rigolait un bon coup, c'était malgré tout marrent a voir cette scène. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne quitta pas son celestrier

« - On va faire un tour ? Demanda Sonoko

\- oui ! »

Gyn monta sur son celestrier, puis parti avec Sonoko pour faire un petit tour. Il y avait encore un grand soleil, il n'était pas très tard. Gyn et son celestrier allaient légèrement plus rapidement que Sonoko

« - Hey Gyn ! Fit Sonoko. Je ne vais jamais oublier ta victoire d'aujourd'hui !

\- J'étais tellement beau c'est ça ? Reprit Gyn en souriant

\- C'est ça ! Reprit Sonoko. Et aussi c'était cool qu'on puisse faire la cérémonie a deux ! J'ai trouvé que c'était une merveilleuse journée !

\- Pareil. Je suis bien contant que ça c'est bien terminer finalement. Dit Gyn

\- Oui ! Et tu sais Gyn… Je… »

Sonoko n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade apparut d'un coup. Elle avait une couleur foncer, cela était inquiétant. Gyn et Sonoko essayèrent de ne pas se faire prendre dedans. Gyn avait réussi comparer a Sonoko. Elle avait perdu l'équilibre et elle tomba vers les nuages, tout comme son celestrier

« GYN ! » Hurla Sonoko en tombant

Gyn essayait de lui venir en aide, mais, il fut envoyé a l'autre bout de celesbourg, sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour sauver Sonoko. Il s'était évanoui à cause du choc qu'il avait eu. Mais qu'est qui c'était passé ? C'était quoi cette sorte de tempête ? Gyn entendit une voix lui parler il ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle avait du mal a savoir si c'était quelqu'un qui lui parlait réellement ou seulement si c'était lui qui devenait fou


	4. Fay

Gyn ne s'était pas encore réveiller. Il ne voyait que du noir et petit a petit il commençait a voir une silhouette. Cette silhouette était bizarre, cela paraissait comme une sorte de statue avec un visage bleu. Elle était habiller d'une sorte de Cape dans les ton violet et bleus foncer.

« Gyn… Je vous attend, il est temps de vous éveillez. Vous allez être investi dans une grande mission que vous seul êtes capable de mené a bien » Dit statue assez bizarre

« Vous êtes qui ?! »

D'un coup, Gyn entendit a nouveau le cris de Sonoko. Il se réveilla d'un coup, en se relevant très vite. C'était quoi encore ce rêve ?! Tout était plus ou moins étrange en se moment

« Oh Gyn ! Tout va bien ! On s'inquiétait pour toi et ton Celestier »

Gyn tourna la tête c'était Stanislas. Comment lui expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé ? Avec Sonoko… Il ne disait rien et arrêta de regarder le directeur de l'école. Il ne savait pas réellement comment formuler ça.

« Tu étais avec Sonoko non ? Il c'est passer ? Où est Sonoko ? Où est mon ma fille ? »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs aux yeux violets venait de rentrer dans la pièce. C'était elle la mère adoptive de Sonoko nommé Aliona. Elle avait demander a Drake et a Keishi d'allez voir s'ils pouvaient pas savoir ou était Sonoko, pour peu qu'elle était juste tomber sur une des petites îles qui constituait Celesbourg, cela allait tout régler, rapidement. Comment il allait réellement expliquer ça ?

« - Keishi et Drake on fait le tours de la mer de nuage, et il n'y a pas Sonoko. Fît Aliona. Si elle est tombée dans la mer de nuage… Elle ne va plus jamais revenir comme Ted

\- … Gyn… Explique ce qui c'est passé »

Le jeune homme contraint expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé, la tornade, le fait que Sonoko avait entendu des voix l'appeler et aussi ce qu'il avait vu pendant qu'il était dans le coma. Le dernier éléments lui paraissait tellement un détail sur le coup qu'il n'épiloguait pas dessus.

« - ça me fait légèrement penser a des textes que j'avais lu. Fit Stanislas

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?! Aliona commença a pleurer.

\- Faut se dire que comme elle est avec son celestrier tout ira bien. Dit Stanilas

\- Il faut la sauver ! Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a en dessous de la mer de nuage ! Dit Gyn en essayant de se relever.

\- Ça sert a rien de faire des recherches maintenant. Dit Stanislas. Tu es encore faible, et aussi il vas être bientôt minuit, cela ne mènera a pas grand chose si tu commence a chercher maintenant. On commencera demain ! »

Aliona reparti sans dire un mot de la pièce. C'était vrai que Stanislas avait fait preuve d'un calme exceptionnel. Il avait toujours été comme ça, trop calme. Comparer a son seul fils biologique Keishi. Ce dernier était très colérique.

« T'en fait pas Gyn. Je suis sûr que Sonoko est en vie »

Stanislas parti de la pièce sans rien dire. Gyn réfléchissait a tout ce qui c'était passer, il n'arrivait pas a dormir. Il avait décidé de partir un peu de sa chambre histoire de marcher un peu. A peine sa chambre quitter il remarqua la silhouette qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Il décida de la suivre, pour savoir qui c'était, et pourquoi elle apparaissait comme ça. Il la poursuivit, et l'emmena par un chemin étrange jusqu'à dernière la statue de la déesse. Il y avait une sorte de porte… Depuis quand c'était la ? Enfin, cela n'était qu'un détail pour le moment, Gyn rentra par cette porte a l'intérieur de la statue de la déesse, il y avait un grand temple, avec une épée bleue au plein milieu. La personne qu'il avait vu sorti de l'épée puis s'agenouilla devant Gyn

« - Ok très bien… Je ne comprend pas très bien mais qui êtes vous ? Demanda Gyn

\- Nous devions nous rencontrer. Car vous êtes choisi par ma créatrice. Fay tel est le nom qu'on m'a donné. Par delà le temps, dans un lointain passer j'ai été créer pour vous… Vous qui êtes destinée a accomplir une grande mission. Gyn Elu de la créatrice empoignez cette épée. Des rêves énigmatiques, ma soudaine apparition et votre inquiétude pour votre chère amie. Commença Fay

\- … Je ne pense pas très bien vous suivre la Fay. Répondit Gyn. Je suis depuis combien de temps l'élu de la déesse ? Et de quelle amie vous parlez ?

\- Je vous donne une information qui peut influer sur vous. La probabilté est très forte Dame sonoko est encore vivante. La prêtresse c'est a dire Dame Sonoko est tout comme vouée a une grande destinée si vous voulez la revoir, Il vous FAUT Prendre cette épée Mes mots ont-ils changer votre détermination ? Alors prenez l'épée et brandissez la vers le ciel ! »

Il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde. Gyn alla rapidement vers l'épée qui était au milieu de cette pièce et la retira sans aucun souci de son socle de pierre. Gyn leva l'épée vers le ciel. La lame de l'épée commença a recevoir comme de la lumière, et d'un coup cette lumière se dissipa. Gyn la baissa et la regarda de plus près. Fay était juste a côté de Gyn

« Il y avait un jeune homme qui devait venir ici. Ca doit être toi. »

Gyn se retourna. Stanislas ? Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la statue de la déesse ? Depuis combien de temps ?

« - … C'est normal que je ne comprenne absolument rien a ce qui se passe ? Fit Gyn

\- Cette salle, pour ton information, a été laissée par la déesse quand elle a fondé notre terre. Répondit Stanislas. Et il y a aussi un message laisser, que seul les initier connaisse. Je me trompe ? «

Stanislas regarda Fay. Il avait entendu qu'il y aura un message vivant dans l'épée. Cela serai un messager de la déesse. Il en avait déduit que c'était Fay. Ce messager devait en plus mieux connaître les récits de la déesse

« - C'est exact, les récits de la déesse on bien passer le temps a ce que je vois. Répondit Fay.

\- Et il y avait également un message avec ça, comme je te l'ai dit Gyn. Fit Stanislas. Quand de l'épée divine la lumière émanera alors un grand fléau avec elle renaîtra. Nulle crainte cependant, car par ma main guider, viendrai le fier enfant en cet endroit sacré

\- … J'ai du mal a comprendre ce qui se passe la. Avoua Gyn. Vous allez me soutenir qu'une déesse m'a choisi il y a des siècles et des siècles alors que j'étais pas né ?

\- C'est ça. Je sais que ça peux paraître bizarre. Mais je te promet qu'il y a ça dans les textes. Fit Stanislas.

\- Il y a quoi d'autre dans ces textes ? Demanda Gyn

\- Je connais juste... le guide de l'enfant, hors de l'épée s'élance, Juvéniles sont ses traits mais grande est sa sapience. Avoua Stanislas

\- Il manque de fiabilité dans ce texte. Fit Fay. Elu par la déesse, pour son coeur intrépide. Il retire l'épée qui deviendra son guide. Repousser les ténèbres d'un fléau assassin est la quête qui incombe à se fils du destin. Lame en main sous la nuée, la prêtresse il rallie. D'une grande lumière a la terre il ramène a la vie »

D'un coup, Gyn se rappela que Sonoko lui avait dit que dans les écris de Stanislas il y avait une mention de cette même terre. Alors c'était donc vrai ? Enfin… Personne n'était revenu encore vivant de ce voyage. Comment il fallait le faire ? C'était bien marrent de cité une vieille légende, mais dans les faits c'était bien plus dur. Stanislas regarda Gyn

« J'ai eu ça de mon propre père, il m'a dit que je devais donner a la personne qui rentre ici »

Stanislas une sorte de morceau en pierre. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été coupée d'une façon très brutale. Fay expliqua que c'était pour être sûr de passer la mer de Nuage sans problème et qu'il fallait poser cette pierre au fond de la salle. Gyn le fit, il n'avait pas trop de choix. Il alla vert le font de la salle pour poser dans un endroit prévu a cette effet. On pouvait comprendre que cette pierre avait été coupée en quatre

« La porte d'un nouveau monde c'est ouvert »

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Fay rentra de nouveau dans l'épée que Gyn avait retirée. Stanislas mit ses mains derrière son dos. Il regarda en ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il avait apprit en même temps que Gyn qu'il y avait un sorte de fléau qui allait revenir

« Je ne sais pas réellement ce que c'est ce fléau Gyn. Désolé j'aurai aimé t'aider plus. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que maintenant c'est sûr que Sonoko soit en vie. Tu devrai peu être partir demain »

Gyn avait penser la même chose, il ne fallait pas partir en pleine nuit comme ça, sur une terre qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il n'allait plus voir de si tôt sa ville natale


	5. vallon du sceau

Le lendemain matin, Stanislas avait donner la tenue des chevaliers de l'école a Gyn. Cette année elle était de couleur de l'uniforme était du vert. L'école avait décidé de changer de couleur chaque année pour montrer la différence entre toutes les années. Gyn sorti de sa chambre habiller de sa tunique verte, son pantalon blanc et son chapeau vert

« - J'avais un petit doute sur la couleur vert mais ça rend bien ! Fit Stanislas

\- C'est le gris qui me va mieux. Dit Gyn

\- De toute façon ça me plait et comme c'est moi le directeur tu n'as pas ton mot a dire ! Répondit Stanislas en rigolant

\- J'ai remarqué ça. »

Gyn avait l'air encore un peu endormit, comme toujours. Stanislas remarquant ça lui dit un simple :

« Le temps que tu te réveille, je te conseille d'allez au marcher pour t'acheter au moins un bouclier on sait jamais. Pendant ce temps je vais chercher dans des écrits pour aider si tu reviens me voir sur Celesbourg ! Et je vais prier pour vous deux, pour que vous revenez tout les deux ! »

L'homme aux cheveux châtains parti vers son bureau, tranquillement. Stanislas était se genre de personne qui ne s'énervait jamais et que personne n'imaginait s'énerver réellement contre quelqu'un, et personne ne voulait vraiment le pousser a bout.

« GYYYN ! »

Gyn se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé, c'était Kobby. Il venait en courant jusqu'à être juste devant le nouveau diplômer, essoufflé.

« - Ton uniforme est trop classe ! Fit Kobby. Et aussi je voulais te donner quelque chose avant de partir !

\- T'es pas obliger tu sais ! Ca va durer qu'une semaine a tout casser je pense, et je vais revenir avec Sonoko comme si de rien ! Fit Gyn

\- Mais je voulais quand même te donner ça ! Je l'ai fait moi même »

Kobby tendit une sacoche a Gyn. Il prit la sacoche, elle était assez grande et de couleur marron. Kobby savait que Gyn partait pour plus d'une semaine comme il pouvait bien le dire, parce que Gyn avait une fâcheuse manie de tout minimiser. Kobby sourit.

« tu as beaucoup de courage !

\- Merci pour la sacoche Kobby »

Kobby fut appelé par un professeur et alla le voir. Gyn accrocha la sacoche que Kobby lui avait donnée. Il commença a sortir de l'école, pour aller au marcher couvert comme lui avait conseiller Stanislas. Il alla voir un homme, Gyn savait qu'il vendait des armes, alors pourquoi pas un bouclier ?

« - Excusez moi…

\- VOUS TOMBEZ BIEN ! IL Y A UNE PROMOTION SUR MES ARTICLES ! Hurla le vendeur »

… Gyn ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir… Soit, il le prenait bien ou soit il allait voir ailleurs car ce vendeur était fou. Gyn regarda ce qui était proposé par ce vendeur et vit un bouclier vraisemblablement en bois

« - Il est a combien votre bouclier avec la promotion ? Demanda Gyn

\- 10 rubis !

\- … IL EST EN MOUSSE POUR ÊTRE À SE PRIX ?! S'exclama Gyn

\- Nooon touchez le, vous verrez : du bois ! »

Gyn le prit pour toucher un peu. Même si il était en bois, le jeune chevalier avait un doute sur le fait que ce bouclier puisse tenir un bon bout de temps. Mais, c'était le seul qui était proposé sur tout le village. Il sorti deux rubis bleus pour donner au vendeur ses dix rubis et parti du marcher couvert. Il se mit a courir vers le vide et appela son celestrier. Il fut rattrapé par l'oiseau rouge. Ils allèrent vers le passage qui c'était ouvert durent la nuit. Il ne savait pas comment y aller d'un coup, Fay apparut devant Gyn quand il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du troue qui menait sur la terre.

« Maître, vous devez sauter, et utiliser ce que Dame Sonoko vous a donné pour atterrir sur la terre ! »

Fay rentra aussi tôt dans l'épée. Génial, en deux jours il n'avait jamais fait autant de plongeons a l'aveugle comme ça. Gyn respira un grand coup puis se jeta dans le vide, en ayant déjà un peu plus peur que les dernières fois, en se demandant ce qu'il allait voir en bas. Petit a petit il vit une grande terre verte, et utilisa le parchâle que Sonoko lui avait donner puis il atterrie sans soucis sur la terre. Autours de lui, il y avait des arbres, il était sans doute dans une forêt. Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn

« - Nous somme actuellement dans le vallon du sceau !

\- … Ca m'aide pas plus a savoir ou je dois aller. Avoua Gyn.

\- Regardez Maître »

Fay vola jusqu'à un petit autel, Gyn la suivit a pied et remarqua une sorte d'aura noir autour. La première réaction qu'il eu, c'était de sortir son épée et la lever vers le ciel. De nouveau la lame prit de la lumière, et il frappa l'autel. L'aura s'envola, pour aller un peu partout dans la forêt ainsi que dans le ciel.

« Il y a un temple tout près, il y a quelqu'un qui vous attends ! »

Fay rentra dans l'épée. Gyn en avait déjà marre de l'avoir comme compagnon, elle ne pouvait pas dire directement ce qu'il fallait faire ? Car avoir des bouts d'information comme ça, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur selon Gyn. Le jeune chevalier visita un peu l'endroit, pour trouver le temple en question. Il tomba également sur quelques monstres, et les tua assez rapidement. Il s'attendait a plus coriace comme monstre : une terre inconnu sous la mer de nuage… Une aventure pareille il s'attendait déjà a des monstres faisant trois fois sa taille et étant très puissant… Mais la c'était des plantes juste un peu plus rebelles que les autres, cherchant a le manger. Gyn se retrouva, par pur hasard devant une porte ouverte, cela devait être le fameux temple mentionner par Fay. Il y rentra.

Ce temple était détruit de l'intérieur, des plantes petit a petit rentrait dans ce temple. Tout était en pierre, et au milieu il y avait juste une petite vieille assise en tailleur et recouvert d'un… D'un bonnet ? C'était difficile a distinguer, cela donnait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un sous une petite tente ou on ne sait quoi .

« - … Bonjour madame ? Fit Gyn pour signaler sa présence

\- oh bienvenu à toi jeune élu descendu par delà la mer de nuage. Tu es digne de l'épée car tu sais maîtrise l'éclats de lumière. » .

Et c'était reparti pour un charabia sur la légende. Il avait comprit, il était envoyer par la déesse, qu'un aura maléfique était la et que cela sentait mauvais pour le monde entier. Il voulait juste savoir si elle avait des informations sur Sonoko ou si elle ne disait que le même charabia que les autres

« - es-tu préoccupe par l'avenir de la prêtresse ?

\- Oui, c'est la raison de ma venu sur cette terre retrouver Sonoko pour la ramené sur le ciel ! Fit Gyn.

\- N'aie Crainte elle a un grand destin tout comme toi. Dit la vieille femme. Elle est venu ici quelques heures avant toi maintenant elle est dans la forêt de firone !

\- … Dites… Je peux vous demandez ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprend absolument rien a tout ce qui se passe, hier matin j'étais dans mon lit, tranquillement et ce matin je sautais dans les nuages pour venir ici, comprenez que ça va un peu vite pour moi. Avoua Gyn

\- tôt ou tard toute la vérité sera révélé mais avance sans craintes »

Gyn soupira, alors personne ne voulait l'aider ? Une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté du temple, la vieille femme lui expliqua que c'était par la qu'il pouvait venir a la forêt et qu'il devait y allez pour retrouver Sonoko.


	6. Les tikwis

Gyn marcha lentement jusqu'à apercevoir quelque chose se faire attaquer par des monstres. C'était une créature avec une peau marron, recouvert de tatouage blanc. Son dos était constitué d'une carapace de pierre qui devait être bien utile pour se protéger. Il avait un grand sac a dos. Le jeune homme descendu du ciel courut directement pour sauver cette personne, il avait l'air plutôt pacifique. Les monstres furent battu en deux temps trois mouvement par Gyn.

« - Merci ! Dit la créature.

\- Vous êtes ? Questionna Gyn

\- Un Goron ! Le peuple vivant dans les mines ! Avoua le goron. Mais je suis parti pour apprendre plus une une légende !

\- Ah ? La quelle ? Demanda Gyn

\- Sur une terre au dessus des nuages ! Dit la créature. On dit que la haut, il y a des personnes ayant une jeunesse éternel, qu'il y a une belle verdure ! »

Il commença a expliquer tout ce qui était dit sur cette fameuse terre au dessus des nuages. C'était une utopie, Gyn se retenait de rigoler, pour ne pas froisser ce goron qui semblait y croire

« - Voilà ! Je suis parti pour en savoir plus ! Avoua La créature

\- J'espère que vous y arriverez ! Dit Gyn. Mais oublier pas que les légendes peuvent embellir la réalité !

\- … Mais enfaite vous êtes de la même espèce que la fille aux cheveux bleus ! Vous aussi vous venez du nord ?

\- Oui oui je viens du nord ! répondit Gyn »

Il se dit en lui même que cela avait du mal a passer vu qu'il avait le teins plus foncer que celui de Sonoko. Comment il pouvait y croire ce Goron ? Enfin, Gyn fit juste signe pour lui dire en revoir, puis commença a aller vers la forêt ou devait être Sonoko. A peine mit un pied dans cette forêt, Fay apparut.

« - Maître ! Nous sommes bien dans la forêt de Fironne !

\- Tu vas commenter tout ce que je fais ? Demanda Gyn

\- Je dois faire mon travail maître ! Il y a plein de chose qui y vivent surtout des plantes. Egalement, dame Sonoko est sentie dans cette forêt ! »

Fay disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Gyn sourit. Il était sur la bonne voix ! Il marcha sur de lui quand il vu les même monstre rouge qui avait attaquer le goron. Ils étaient autours d'une plante qui tremblait. Gyn alla aider la plante, en terrassant les ennemis. Il se rapprocha de la plante

« Pfiou ! ça c'est calmer »

La plante se releva, son corps avait une forme de poire. Il était noir et blanc et portent un bourgeon sur leur dos. Il remarqua Gyn. Il tremblait de nouveau en ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« UN MONSTRE VEEEEERT ! EPARGNE MOIIIIIIIII »

La petite créature parti en courant, Gyn fixait seulement cette plante sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Fay apparu

«- c'était un Tikwi ! Un peuple vivant dans cette forêt. C'est une race pacifique qui est souvent la proie de certain monstre

\- Ca explique pourquoi il a paniquer dès qu'il m'a vu… Avoua Gyn

\- Tu dois le rattraper, j'ai senti la présence de dame Sonoko sur lui ! »

Gyn regarda Fay puis soupira. Elle préféré partir rentrer dans l'épée avant que Gyn ne pose trop de question. Le jeune chevalier s'aventura plus loin dans la forêt pour essayer de retrouver cette chose pour lui demander s'il avait vu Sonoko. On ne savait jamais. Même si Fay ne donnait pas beaucoup d'explications directement, il fallait bien s'avouer qu'elle aidait fortement. Gyn arrivait a rattraper le petit Tikwi, rapidement.

« - PAS TAPER ! Hurla la petite plante

\- Je ne suis pas méchant… Je t'ai aidé avec les monstres rouges… Avoua Gyn en se mettant a la taille de la créature. Moi c'est Gyn ! Et toi tu as un nom ?

\- … C'est vrai ! Moi c'est Pirsel ! dit le tikwi. Gyn… Oh ! C'est le nom de l'ami de l'autre femme que j'ai vu ! Elle te ressemblait mais en version malade et bleue ! »

C'était vague comme description. Mais si il y avait très peu de personnes comme Lui ou Sonoko ici c'était normal que c'était vague. Mais il avait reconnu Sonoko malgré tout.

« - Elle est ou ? Demanda Gyn

\- Elle est partie avec le vénérable ! Avoua Pirsel. Elle se faisait attaquer par les monstres rouges

\- Merci de l'aide. Gyn se releva

\- Vous pouvez dire au Vénérable que je vais bien ? Demanda Pirsel

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Gyn s'en alla. Il voulait que cette histoire se finisse, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était a peine commencer. Il remarqua une énorme masse sur une sorte de petite montagne. Gyn commença a grimper pour voir ce que c'était cette chose. C'était sans doute ce vénérable. Il remarqua une fois qu'il avait réussi a monter que contrairement a Pirsel, ce Tikwi était de couleur marron et beaucoup plus grand que la petite créature qu'il avait vu. Peu être que c'était comme eux, il en avait plusieurs de différentes couleurs, taille et plein d'autres choses pour les caractériser. Ce grand Tikwi se leva, en entendent Gyn arriver. Ce dernier se retenu de ne pas prendre son épée par habitude, pour ne pas effrayer le vénérable.

« - Ou est Sonoko ?! Hurla Gun. Et qui êtes vous ?!

\- … Sonoko ? Je ne connais pas cette personne… Fit Le tikwi. Et je suis toryon, le vénérable des Tikwi.

\- Une fille qui me ressemble ça vous dit réellement rien ? »

Toryon réfléchit, cela prenait un temps… Quelques secondes avant qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« - Ah ! La version de toi en fille et malade ? Elle a bien les poiles bleus ?

\- Oui ! c'est mon amie ! Avoua Gyn. Pirsel m'a dit qu'elle était avec vous !

\- C'est exact, elle était avec moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte

\- Pourquoi ?! Hurla Gyn

\- Je peux vous le dire seulement si vous m'aidez !

\- Vous aidez a faire quoi ? Demanda Gyn

\- A réunir les quatre tikwi qui son dans ces lieux… La foret est infester de monstre ces derniers temps.

\- Vous me promettez de me dire tout ce que vous savez ? Dit Gyn

\- Oui, je n'ai qu'une parole ! Avoua le vénérable

\- Bien ! Et aussi ! Pirsel va bien, il avait peur que vous vous inquiétez pour lui.

\- C'est mieux alors »

Gyn Sauta de la petite montagne. Allez plus qu'a jouer a « je retrouve les tikwi ». C'était ça donc le rôle d'un élu de la déesse ? Chercher des petites bestioles dans la forêt entre les champignons ?


	7. Le lance pierre

Gyn chercha les petit tikwis. Il en trouva un près des herbes qui étaient a côté de l'endroit ou était le vénérable. La petite créature fut mise dans le sac de Gyn en attendant qu'il retrouve les autres et le ramène au vénérable. Gyn trouva un autre qui était tombé dans un trou. Après avoir trouver un moyen de le récupérer, il mit le deuxième dans son sac. Il prit également le petit Tikwi qu'il avait sauver avant d'allez voir le vénérable. Fay lui avoua qu'il y en avait encore un qui était encore perdu dans la forêt. Gyn le trouva dans un endroit un peu reculer, dans un arbre. Il se fessait embêté par des autres monstres. Gyn l'aida puis le récupéra assez rapidement.

« - Maître Gyn ! Vous avez récupéré tout les tikwis, vous devez revoir le vénérable

\- Bien vu ! Je l'avais pas capter. Répondit Ironiquement Gyn

\- Je sens quelque chose que vous appelez, les membres de votre espèce de l'ironie. Dit Fay

\- Tu as bien senti Fay »

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. Ce dernier ouvrit son sac et mit le dernier petit Tikwi dans son sac. Il expliqua qu'il allait maintenant voir le vénérable pour les ramenés. Il ferma le sac de nouveau et revenu a l'endroit ou était leur roi.

« - Vénérable ! Hurlèrent les petit Tikwis »

Les petites créatures sautèrent du sac de Gyn et coururent vers le vénérable. Le roi se leva, puis regarda qu'il y avait bien tout le monde, ce qui était le cas. Le vénérable regarda Gyn. On pouvait voir une expression de gratitude d'avoir aider pour les retrouver.

« - Merci de m'avoir aider ! Ils n'ont rien ! Avoua le vénérable

\- C'est la moindre des choses. Avoua Gyn. Avez vous des informations sur Sonoko ?

\- Elle est partie au temple au coeur de la forêt. Dit le vénérable. Je lui ai dit t'attendre la, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté et y a courut quand même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi

\- Désolé de vous dire ça, par moment elle n'écoute même pas son frère biologique ou son père adoptif alors vous… Il y avait aucune chance »

C'était bien la bonne personne qu'avait vu le vénérable. Il n'y avait que Sonoko pour en faire qu'a sa tête comme ça, et s'en faire totalement si il y avait des monstres ou non malgré les recommandations de ses ainés

« Pour te remercier, je vais donner le trésor de mon peuple ! » Fit le vénérable « si tu veux revoir ton amie malade, je pense que ça pourrai t'aider »

Il pensait encore que Sonoko était malade ? A cause de sa couleur assez pâle… Très pale, pour être précis a côté du teins de Gyn. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas un très grand détail. Au bout de quelques secondes, le vénérable avait dans les mains un lance pierre. Comment un lance pierre pouvait aidé a allez dans un temple ? Enfin, il connaissait mieux la forêt que Gyn.

« - tu vas pouvoir utiliser ça sur les ennemis pour les assommer ! Avoua le vénérable. Et aussi tu pourras défaire les lianes qui sont enroulé sur les branches !

\- Merci vénérable ! Répondit Gyn »

Le jeune originaire du ciel prit le lance pierre et s'en alla en entendent les tikwis lui dire en revoir et lui demander de revenir vite avec son amie. Gyn ne savait pas si il pouvait revenir un jour ici. Il ne savait pas du tout ou le destin allait l'emmené. La seule chose qu'il sentait a ce moment précis c'est qu'il devait en finir avec cette histoire de temple pour ne pas amené d'autres soucis aux tikwis. Même si Gyn ignorait l'origine de la menace dont Fay et Stanislas lui avait parlé, il sentait bien que les peuples pacifiques comme les Tikwis étaient les premières victimes de cette menace. Il alla jusqu'au cœur de la forêt. Un peu avant d'allez au cœur de la forêt… Gyn sentait comme quelqu'un le fixer… Une personne qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il se disait que ce n'était que son imagination, puis commença le chemin vers le coeur de la forêt tout en regardant le lance pierre qu'il avait.

« Il a l'air bien pratique ce truc enfaite… »

D'un coup, une pierre fut envoyée par erreur par Gyn vers un arbre. Il y avait un petit bruit qui se faisait entendre comme quelque chose qui était tombé. Gyn tourna la tête et la il vit une ruche qui venait juste d'être casser a cause de quelque chose qui l'avait décrocher. Il avala sa salive… C'était lui qui avait fait cette connerie… Des abeilles sortirent de la ruche et allèrent vers Gyn. Ce dernier courut le plus vite possible pour essayer de les semer pour éviter de ce faire piquer. Il avait un souvenir de piqures d'abeille de quand il était plus petit et c'était assez douloureux. Il ne voulait pas refaire les frais de cette expérience. Il réussi a les semer, puis remarqua plusieurs chemin étroit et des lianes suspendue. C'était sans doute la ou il devait passer pour allez jusqu'au temple. Il soupira puis, il commença a y allez calmement et en éliminant les monstres qui lui barrait la route.

« - HEY LE GARS QUI VEUX RETROUVER SA PETITE AMIE ! Hurla une voix

\- CE N'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE ! Hurla Gyn »

Gyn se tourna vers l'endroit ou il avait entendu la voix. C'était le goron qu'il avait sauvé la fois dernière. Il se rapprocha de lui, pour savoir ce qui lui voulait.

« - Enfaite… J'ai vu que ton bouclier risquait de se briser a tout instants… Et je voulais te remercier en te le réparent et l'améliorant pour qu'il soit plus résistant au coups… Avoua le Goron

\- … Vous êtes pas obliger. Dit Gyn

\- Vous m'avez sauvez ! »

Le goron prit le bouclier de Gyn, et fit ce qu'il avait promit. C'était plus pratique comme ça. Gyn remercia le goron. Ce dernier parti laissant Gyn seul. Le jeune homme parti jusqu'à être devant le temple ou devait être Sonoko selon le vénérable. Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn

« - Vous êtes prêt maître Gyn ?

\- Oui Fay ! On dois retrouver Sonoko et la ramené a Stan

\- Je vous préviens juste qu'il y a des monstres dans ce temple ! »

Fay rentra dans l'épée. Avoir des monstres dans ce temple ne changeait pas énormément a ce qu'il y avait autours, des montres infestait cet endroit. Gyn commença a aller vers le temple en se demandant ce qui allait se passer une fois a l'intérieur.


	8. Teddy

Gyn avait réussi a rentrer dans le temple, il y avait un mécanisme activable par le lance pierre. Gyn était entouré d'un lieu sombre et avec de la verdure sur les murs, sur l'escalier qui était en face de lui. Comme si le lieu avait été abandonné depuis des années et des années. Fay arriva devant son maître

« - Maître Gyn ! Nous somme dans le temple de la contemplation. Avoua Fay

\- Tu peux me dire quoi sur cette zone ? Demanda Gyn

\- Je peux dire que Sonoko est encore en cet endroit ! »

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire pour le moment, avec les informations qu'elle avait. Il y avait également pas mal de toiles d'araignées ce qui laissait pensait a Gyn que cela allait être ses principaux ennemis. Ce fut le cas le temple n'était pas spécialement grand, il était constitué de trois pièce d'après un plan que Gyn avait trouvé totalement par hasard. Après que Gyn avait réussi a allez devant la dernière porte du donjon, Fay sorti de son épée une fois de plus

« - Maître ! Je sens une aura maléfique qui sort de cette pièce. Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il ressemble également un peu a celui de dame Sonoko.

\- … Alors ça doit être Ted. Fit Simplement Gyn

\- Vous pouvez me donnez des informations sur ce dénommé Ted, Maître ? Fit Fay »

Gyn posa son regard sur Fay. C'est vrai, elle ne connaissait seulement quelques briques d'informations que la déesse lui a donner, elle ne pouvait pas tout savoir.

« - Ted est le grand frère de Sonoko. Avoua Ted. Enfin demi-frère, ils ont la même mère mais pas le même père d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ils étaient en mauvais termes quand leur mère était vivante et cela c'est empirer quand ils se sont fait adopter par Stanislas et Alionia. Un jour, Ted c'est très fortement disputer avec Stanislas et a disparu

\- Vous les humains vous en avez conclu quoi ? Questionna Fay

\- Qu'il c'était suicider. Parce qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde que Ted soit mort. Avoua Gyn. Ce n'était pas la personne a fréquenté, il était comme un mal qu'on ne pouvait arrêter. Et je pense que cette aura maléfique confirme qu'il n'a pas été arrêté par la mer de nuage.

\- Vous les humains vous avez des relations étranges même entre les membres d'une même fratrie. Dit Fay. Même que cela me fait penser a la déesse Hilya qui c'est battu contre son propre frère

\- Les légendes sont vouer a se répété alors. »

Fay rentra dans l'épée. Gyn entra dans la pièce. C'était un endroit vide, juste avec une porte dorée a l'autre bout de la pièce. En face de cette porte, il y avait un homme au teins grisâtre, des cheveux mi-long en pique et de couleur bleus. Il s'emblait s'attaquer a la porte. Cette carrure imposante était celle de Ted, Gyn l'avait remarqué. Depuis quand sa peau était devenu d'une couleur si moche et étrange a la fois. Il portait une longue cape rouge.

« - Heureux de voir que tu es toujours en vie, Ted. Fit Gyn ironiquement

\- Oh cette voix… Ne m'est pas inconnue. »

L'homme se tourna, laissant apparaître ses yeux rouges sang, un horrible glasglow smyle. Il avait un t-shirt avec un motif douteux orange sur son t-shirt.

« Je vais mieux me présenter. Je suis Ted Harmonia-Diez monarque démoniaque de ce monde que vous appelez la terre. Je ne m'offusquerai pas si tu m'appelles… Seigneur Ted »

Gyn voulut retirer son épée de son fourreau pour vouloir comme menacer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. L'homme aux cheveux bleus fit seulement un sourire mesquin

« - Oh ? Tu oses te dresser en travers de ma route ? Tu devrai plutôt t'incliner devant ma puissance

\- Tu penses réellement que je le vais le faire ?

\- A l'heure qu'il est, Sonoko devrai déjà avoir rejoins son grand frère… Mais il a fallu que cette maudite servante de la déesse intervienne... Imagines-tu un seul instant comment j'ai pu me sentir ? »

Une forte énergie se fit sentir dans la pièce. Gyn n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il vu Ted disparaître d'un coup, sans comprendre Réellement, Gyn regarda partout autours de lui. Il semblait plus instable qu'avant Ted réapparut derrière le jeune homme.

« FURIEUX, ENERVER, D'HUMEUR MASSACRANTE ! La tournure que prennent les événements me donnent des envies de meurtres »

Un petit combat s'engagea entre Gyn et Ted. En premier, Ted bloquait tout avec une seule de ses mains, Gyn avait du mal a le toucher. Au bout d'un temps, Ted sorti une longue épée pour se battre contre le chevalier a armes égales. Une heure peu être passa jusqu'à ce que Ted range sa lame

« Tu n'as aucun m'hérite, ton pouvoir viens de ta lame. Et de toute façon je ne sens plus la présence de Sonoko ici »

Ted disparut, laissant derrière lui une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Gyn franchit la porte et arriva dans une grande source avec autours beaucoup de verdure. Fay sorti de l'épée et alla voir un symbole d'un triangle d'or. Des voix parlaient en une langue que Pouvait comprendre Gyn

« ce sont le langage des dieux anciens. Des abîmes du temps nous guiderons celui que la déesse aura d'une mission investie. La prêtresse par son corps purifier se mettra en chemin pour deux terres sacrée. Après la source de la contemplation, la source de la terre est sa destination. Dans la contrée d'ordinn ou rouge coule la pierre Ruisselle, cachée de tous, la source de la terre. Portée par sa mission, la prêtresse du destin pour ces terres lointaines se mettra en chemin dit-ils » Avoua Fay

Gyn comprit que Sonoko était déjà partie depuis quelques instants. Ce qu'il le perturbait c'était le fait qu'elle aurai du peu être passer par la porte pour sortir ? Il devait avoir une autre personne avec lui. Une pierre avec un rubis tomba au sol, Gyn la récupéra

« Ce bout de pierre pourra créer un autre faiseau lumineux pour nous conduire a Dame Sonoko ! Retournons a celesbourg »

Gyn avait l'attentions de dire ce qui c'était passé a Stanislas de toute façon. Il siffla pour appeler son Celestrier Vermeille. L'oiseau l'amena jusqu'à la statue de la déesse ou il mit cette pierre. A peine sorti du temple qui était derrière la statue il entendait Garp, un de ses professeur hurler

« CHESAAAAA ! »

Chesa, il connaissait se nom. C'était une des amies a Sonoko. Qu'est qui c'était passé ? Gyn se rapprocha de Garp

« - M'seus qu'est qui c'est passer avec Chesa ? Questionna Gyn

\- … Il y a des personnes qui pense qu'elle c'est fait enlevé, cela fait deux jours quelle donne plus signe de vie. Avoua le grand père de Chesa

\- Je vais la chercher. Dit Gyn »

Le jeune homme parti vers la place pour collecter des informations sur sa possible disparition


	9. Chesa

Le jeune chevalier avait décidé de faire une petite pause dans sa recherche de Sonoko. Cette dernière avait la fâcheuse manie de bouger, il voulait voir Gyn s'en alla vers la place, pour essayer d'avoir des informations sur l'enlèvement de Chesa. La place était quasiment vide juste un petit garçon et une jeune femme étaient présents. Le petit garçon était entrain de jouer quand le jeune chevalier décida d'aller le voir, on ne sait jamais qu'il ai vu quelque chose. Gyn se rapprocha de lui

« - Hey p'tit gars ! Tu sais ou es Chesa ? Demanda Gyn

\- Pourquoiiii ? Tu as un rendez vous avec elle ? Demanda le petit garçon

\- Non. Elle c'est fait enlevé donc je veux aidé son grand père. Fit Gyn

\- Roh. Tu n'es pas drôle ! Et en plus c'est moi ou toutes les filles que tu apprécies bien disparaissent les une après les autres ? »

Gyn fixa le petit garçon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'énervait. Le petit remarqua le regard du jeune homme et se dit qu'il devait arrêter tout ça

« J'ai vu Chesa être dans le cimetière ! Mais comme je devais rentrer je ne sait pas ce quelle a fait. » Avoua Le petit garçon

Gyn le remercia pour l'information donner, puis alla vers la jeune femme qui se tenait a l'autre bout de la place, près de sa maison. Gyn se rapprochât de la jeune femme, posant la même question mais en version plus polie. Il n'allait pas s'adresser de la même façon en fonction des personnes.

« - Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur non qu'elle c'est fait enlevée non ? Demanda la femme

\- Vous savez, par les temps qui court, on n'est jamais en sécurité. Prenez l'exemple de Sonoko. »

Tout le monde se connaissaient dans ce village, et Gyn savait que l'histoire de Sonoko avait fait parler d'elle, donc c'était le meilleur exemple a donner selon lui. La jeune femme semblait un peu troublée. C'est vrai, on n'était jamais trop sûr

« - Un homme parle tout le temps d'un monstre qui rode dans les parages du cimetière. Je sais pas si il dit vrai, parce qu'il est toujours saoul donc c'est dur a savoir pour moi. C'est Don Krieg, il est a la citrouille Perchée si tu veux plus d'information !

\- Merci madame »

Gyn alla quand même voir au cimetière, pour voir s'il n'y avait personne qui était là pour l'aider plus. Parce qu'entendre un type bourrer, ce n'était pas non plus une source fiable. Il n'y avait personne, seulement des tombes, un arbre et aussi une sorte de maison qui a toujours été la. Rien d'anormal. Gyn courut vers le ciel et se jeta en chute libre. Il appela son celestrier Vermeil, et s'en alla vers la taverne nommé Citrouille Percher. Il y arriva en cinq minutes, et il fit atterrir son celestrier au sol. Gyn fit une caresse a son oiseau pour le remercier. Il attendit de voir son celestrier s'en aller avant de rentrer dans la taverne en forme de citrouille. C'était un endroit assez éclairée, grand et avec quelques tables. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, dix au maximum. Gyn se rapprocha de Don Krieg. Ce dernier était assit seul a une table, une chop de bière a la main. Les autres personnes autours parlaient entre elle, a une table. Il était connu pour être pas quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup aux autres. A moins de le lancer sur certain sujet.

« - Krieg ? fit seulement Gyn

\- il y a un monstre qui vit a Celesbourg ! Il faut me croire ! Non ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est un démon ! Aucun de c'eux qui l'ont vu n'est encore la pour en parler ! Enfin si moi mais passons ! Répondit Don Krieg

\- … Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? »

Gyn ne s'attendait pas a ce que Krieg lui parle directement du monstre. Mais, il puait la bière a la citrouille, il avait sans doute bien bu donc le dialogue a se sujet la devait être plus facile a aborder ce genre de sujet.

« J'étais à deux doigts d'y passer, C'est grâce a ma condition physique. En théorie, j'aurai du passez l'arme a gauche. Les autres peuvent se moquer ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et personne ne peux me persuadé du contraire, que c'était seulement parce que j'ai trop bu ! Je marchais près du grand arbre qui est dans le cimetière en pleine nuit quand j'ai vu ce monstre. Il a vu le démon heurté une des tombes près de l'arbre, elle c'est illuminé. Ensuite, il a poussé cette pierre et la porte de la cabane c'est ouvert seule ! Alors il est rentrer dans la cabane, et détail incompréhensible il a prit le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui, comme un homme civiliser. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'aventure jamais dans le cimetière en pleine nuit »

Gyn remercia Don Krieg pour ses informations. Il fallait qu'il attente la nuit maintenant… En attendant il allait dire a Stanislas ce qu'il avait apprit pour Ted et Sonoko. Il arriva a l'école de chevalerie toujours grâce a son celestrier. Il alla sans se faire remarquer par les autres dans le bureau de Stanislas. Gyn toqua a la porte avant d'entrer. Stanislas était entrain de lire des textes, vu l'état du papier, ils avaient l'air vieux. Stanislas releva la tête et fut surprit par la présence de Gyn

« - Ah Gyn ? Déjà de retours

\- J'ai des choses a vous dire ! »

Stanislas fit signe que Gyn pouvait s'asseoir. Le chevalier le fit et commença a expliquer qu'il avait vu Ted sur la terre, qu'il avait l'air d'un cadavre vu son teins Gris et qu'il voulait devenir un tyran. Et il avoua que Sonoko était avec une certaine servante de la déesse.

« - Je vois… Donc toute cette histoire est causée par Ted. Avoua Stanislas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que c'est encore lier aux textes ancien.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être si sûr ? Questionna Gyn

\- Ted passait ses journées a lire les textes anciens, et vers la fin c'eux sur la terre par delà les nuages. Je vais encore chercher si il n'y a pas d'autres informations a ce sujet la. Confia Stanislas

\- Merci. Je dois m'en aller.

\- Bon courage »

Gyn se leva, et s'en alla de l'école. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, il se dirigea vers le cimetière. Le temps de faire le chemin, la nuit était déjà tomber. Gyn fit une roulade contre la tombe qu'avait mentionner Don Krieg. Un symbole de lumière se dessina sur la tombe. Gyn poussa la tombe en question et la porte s'ouvrit. Alors comme ça, Don Krieg n'était pas juste un vieil alcoolique ! Gyn s'approcha de la porte, et vit qu'il y avait une échelle qui menait a un endroit en dessous de ses pieds. Il prit l'échelle puis alla vers une porte qu'il avait vu. Quand il c'était approcher de la porte, il entendit quelqu'un hurler. Chesa ? Une autre personne ? C'était dur a dire. Gyn rentra dans la maison sans se poser de question tout en sortant son épée. Une fois rentré, il vit un grand monstre, avec des cornes, des aîles. Il était effrayant ! C'était lui le démon ! Gyn brandit son épée pour l'attaquer. Le démon voulu se protéger avec des bras.

« NON NE M'ATTAQUE PAS ! J'AI PEUR »

Gyn se stoppa en pleine action. Quoi ? Un démon qui a peur ? Le chevalier regarda bien l'allure du démon, il avait l'air bel et bien effrayer.

« - Quoi ?

\- merci… Merci de ne pas vouloir m'attaquer. Je m'appelle Morcego ! J'habite ici depuis longtemps !

\- … Où est Chesa ? Demanda Gyn

\- Je suis la ! »

C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. C'était bien Chesa. Elle se tenait près de la porte. Gyn avait du pas la remarquer dans la précipitation. Elle avait un bandage au poignet. Comment elle c'était fait ça ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Gyn, il est gentil comme démon ! Dit Chesa

\- Je ne pige pas… Pourquoi il t'a enlevé ? Demanda Gyn

\- Il ne m'a pas enlevée ! Il m'a rattrapé car j'ai perdu l'équilibre en m'approchant trop près du bord !

\- Oui ! Et depuis chesa est ma seule amie ! Avoua Morcego. C'est la seule fille qui n'a pas peur de moi ! J'aimerai tellement que les humains n'aient plus peur de moi

\- Ca sera un peu dur je pense pour que les gens n'aient plus peur de toi. Fit Gyn

\- C'EST LA OU TU TE TROMPE ! Hurla Chesa

\- Oui ! Il y a une légende chez les démons ! Si on réuni les cristaux de gratitude je pourrai devenir humain ! Tu peu m'aider ? Tu parais altruiste !

\- Mais Gyn l'ai ! Et en plus courageux ! Enchérit Chesa

\- MARCHER CONCLU ! Hurla Morcego

\- QUOI ? »

Gyn se calma, et se dit que cela ne servait a rien qu'il s'oppose, ils étaient a deux contre lui.

« - Comment on trouve ces cristaux de gratitude ? Questionna Gyn

\- En rendant service aux gens ! Tu as le coeur pur je te donne la possibilité de les voir ! Mais on peut que les voir en pleine nuit ! S'exclama Morcego. Et je te donnerai un cadeau en échange !

\- Merci ? Fit seulement Gyn

\- De rien ! Et ils restent indéfiniment a la même place, alors si tu as rendu service aux autres ces derniers jours, tu peux les trouver aux endroit ou étaient les gens a qui tu as rendu service. Avoua Morcego. Tu peux m'en récupéré 5 ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Répondit Gyn »

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Chesa avant de partir, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas revenu depuis trois jours, vu quelle a jamais été enlevé

« - Tu sais que ça fait trois jours que ton grand père te cherche ? Demanda Gyn

\- Ah je pensais qu'il allait mettre plus longtemps a me chercher ! S'exclama Chesa. C'était parce que j'avais mal au poignet, et j'essayais d'en savoir plus sur la légende des cristaux de gratitude !

\- Ah ok Je vois… Fit Gyn pas très convaincu

\- Et Pour Sonok' alors ? Questionna Chesa. Si tu es de nouveau la c'est que tu l'as retrouver Non ?

\- Elle arrête pas de bouger, donc j'ai du mal a la retrouver. Avoua Gyn. Mais elle doit être forcé par la servante qui est avec elle. Et je voulais un peu parler a Stanislas au sujet de Ted

\- ATTEND ELLE A UNE SERVANTE SOUS SES ORDRES ?! Hurla Chesa. La chance ! Et je l'aurai déjà baffer pour avoir trop bouger comme ça ! Baffe la de ma part !

\- J'y manquerai pas »

Gyn rigola au vu de la réaction de Chesa. Il s'en alla de la maison de Morcego. Il alla s'en aller chercher les cristaux de gratitude. Il en trouva deux dans la chambre de Stanislas et Aliona. Gyn c'était dit que ces deux cristaux étaient sans doute la par le fait qu'il a bien voulu allez récupéré Sonoko. C'est vrai que le couple la considérait bel et bien comme leur fille. Il en trouva également près du cimetière, derrière un arbre et près de la statue de la déesse. Il ne savait pas du tout a quoi ils pouvaient correspondre ceux la, mais comme Morcego avait dit qu'ils restaient indéfiniment au même endroit, cela devait être lier a d'ancien service qu'il avait rendu par le passer. Cela l'avait blasée, il les avait trouvé très facilement. Mais bon, ca ne s'éternisait pas non plus. Il revenu a la maison de Morcego et donna les cinq cristaux de gratitude. Le démon fut déçu de voir que ce n'était pas assez pour le faire redevenir humain, il dit a Gyn qu'il devait revenir si il en avait 10 et le démon lui donna une bourse ou mettre les rubis plus grande.

Le matin venait de se lever, Chesa était parti avec Gyn. La jeune blonde avait dit quelle allait revenir voir le démon dès quelle pouvait. Gyn et Chesa marchaient côte a côte en allant vers la maison de Garp

« - Chesa. J'ai un truc a te demander. Avoua Gyn

\- Oui ? Fît Chesa

\- Ne dit a personne pour Ted, je pense que ça va faire peur a tout le monde si on sait qu'il a enlevé Sonoko. Dit Gyn

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Du moment que tu m'assure qu'il fera pas de mal a Sonok ça ira ! S'exclama Chesa

\- Je te promet qu'il ne fera pas de mal a Sonoko »

Chesa remercia Gyn, puis courut vers la maison de son grand père. C'était bien d'avoir fait un tours dans son village natale, il était encor plus détermine a chercher Sonoko pour la faire revenir dans leur ville dans le ciel


	10. volcan d'Odinn

Le jeune chevalier dès le lever du soleil s'en alla de la ville dans les nuages pour s'en aller vers le nouvel endroit qu'il pouvait visiter. Il espérait seulement que Sonoko n'avait pas trop bouger depuis qu'elle a été vers cette Zone. Elle exagérait, sincèrement. Pourquoi bouger dans des zones inconnues ? Cela échappait totalement a Gyn. Le chevalier courut vers le vide, appela son celestrier Vermeille. Une fois en dessus du trou qu'il y avait dans les nuages, Gyn se laissa tomber et fit en sorte d'amortir la chut avec le parchâle que Sonoko lui avait donner. Même si cela se voyait qu'il y avait des défauts dessus ; il ne fallait pas nier qu'il était très utile a Gyn. Fay apparut juste après que Gyn mit un pied sur la terre. Il regarda un peu autours de lui : il y avait des volcans, beaucoup de lave et de la terre. Assez pour se déplacer facilement.

« - Maître nous somme au volcan d'Odinn ! C'est un volcan en activité renfermant la force de la terre

\- Tu me donne quoi comme information ici ? Demanda Gyn

\- Cette région est composé a 65% de lave ! Avoua Fay. Et il y a de nombreux monstres de feu maître. Faites attention a vos objets fait en bois et a vos vêtement.

\- Merci Fay »

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. Il soupira, il devait voir ou Sonoko pouvait être. Il devait visiter encore une fois une nouvelle région, rencontrer d'autres personnes, les questionner pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas vu Sonoko. Ca semblait super long, bien que cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'il était parti pour aller la chercher. Enfin, il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique chemin pour la chercher, cela réduisait les pistes, ou d'éventuelles autres chemins qu'elle aurai pu prendre. Gyn marchait un peu, en réfléchissant

« HEY TOI ! »

La voix semblait sortir du sol. Gyn s'arrêta Net, tout en regardant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un coup, deux choses sortirent du sol. Gyn, surprit, recula d'un pas. C'était des grosses taupes Jaunes. Ils avaient de grande griffes, c'était sans doute avec ça qu'ils creusaient des troues.

« - HEY ! N'abime pas notre territoire ! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux

\- Désolé… Je n'ai rien fait, je viens juste d'arriver ici. Avoua Gyn

\- MAIS ! Ferrug ! Ce n'est pas un rougeaud ! Répliqua l'autre

\- Ah désolé ! Répondit Ferrug. Mais il y a des monstres qui font le remue-ménage sur cette terre. Si tu veux rien faire de spéciale ici, fait le tours temps que tu veux ! Fait attention au rougeaud »

Les deux taupes partirent de nouveau sous terre. Encore des victimes de Ted a ce qu'il pouvait voir. Enfin… Victimes indirectes comme les twikwi. C'était plus avec les monstres libérés par Ted qui étaient les fauteurs de troubles. Il continua jusqu'à une grande salle, avec des pierres qui bouchait un chemin. Il y avait une autre taupe, a côté de fleurs bombes. La créature se retourna.

« - T'es qui ?! Tu es ami avec les rougeauds ?! S'exclama-t-il

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est les rougeaud pour vous ! Répliqua Gyn

\- C'est les monstres armée jusqu'au dents et rouges ! »

Gyn reconnu grâce a la description ; c'était les même créatures qui menacé le goron qui lui avait donner son bouclier, ainsi que quelque petit membre du peuple de la forêt.

« - Je m'appelle Gyn, je suis un Hylien ! Répondit Gyn

\- Un quoi ? Demanda la taupe

\- Un humain avec des oreilles pointues si tu veux »

Il y avait donc peu de personne qui connaissait la terre au dessus des nuages. Les seuls écrits sur eux étaient plus des vieilles légendes. C'était peu être pas plus mal après tout. Gyn regarda les fleurs bombes

« - C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Gyn

\- Fleurs bombes ! Nous les mogma nous les utilisons beaucoup ! Expliqua le Mogma. C'est utile pour briser des rocher qui bloquent le passage »

Gyn fit un signe positif de la tête. Il prit l'une des fleurs bombes et la lança contre le rocher qui l'empêchait de passer. Ce rocher explosa, c'était utile ! Surtout lorsqu'on n'avait pas de bombe comme Gyn. Le chevalier continua a Marcher, tout en continuant a suivre le chemin. En même temps, il y avait pas mal de lave, il ne voulait pas tomber dedans. Le jeune Hylien remarqua petit a petit un nouvel Mogma, qui fixait une grotte. Elle était juste devant eu, il n'avait qu'à sauter et on y était.

« - Hey ? Fit gyn pour interpeller le Mogma »

Le mogma se retourna, surprit. On ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire comme ça. Gyn se rapprocha plus de la créature

« - Dites, vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un qui me ressemble ? Demanda Gyn. Enfin, de mon espèce.

\- Si ! Elle est même rentrer dans cette grotte ! Avoua le Mogma

\- Elle avait l'air d'être malade ? Un drôle d'accoutrement, et les cheveux bleus glace ? Questionna Gyn

\- Non désolé. Elle avait les cheveux roses et elle était habillée en jaune ! »

Cela ne rappelait absolument rien a Gyn. Mais il pensait a quelque chose ; cette femme pouvait bien être la servante de Sonoko. Gyn prit un peu d'élan puis sauta sur le mur en face de lui, juste a l'endroit ou il y avait l'ouverture de la grotte. Le Mogma avait l'air d'être surprit par la réaction du Jeune homme. Gyn se hissa jusqu'à l'entrer de la grotte.

« - Mais…

\- Elle sait peu être ou est mon amie ! S'exclama Gyn. Je dois en avoir le cœur net !

\- Mais il y en a a la pelle des filles ! Tu dois t'en fiche non ?!

\- Mais des filles comme mon amie il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! Elle est unique ! Reprit Gyn »

Le jeune home fit juste un petit signe pour dire qu'il s'en allait, puis rentra dans la grotte. Il se demandait ou cela allait le mené une fois de plus.


	11. Les gants

Gyn marcha lentement dans les longs couloirs. Il avait l'impression d'être sous terre, vu qu'il était qu'entourer de Pierre. Il y avait qu'un seul et unique chemin pour le moment. D'un coup, au bout de quelques minutes il y avait deux chemins. L'un menait jusqu'à un mur. Gyn leva la tête pour voir s'il y avait un autre chemin en hauteur ; c'était le cas. Mais comment y aller ? Il y avait qu'une solution ; passer par l'autre chemin qui semblait mené dans un endroit totalement opposer. Gyn tourna lentement la tête et remarqua un Mogma, il semblait fixer quelque chose. Le chevalier se rapprocha de la créature Jaune.

« - Hey ? Tu aurai pas vu une fille aux cheveux Rose par hasard ? Questionna Gyn

\- Habiller en Jaune ? Demanda le Mogma. Si ! Mais elle est grimpée sur le mur lisse juste ici. J'sais pas comment elle a fait sans griffes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a une petite marque au sol par-la. Fit le Mogma. Ca permet de chercher un moyen de grimper

\- Je vois le genre. Répondit Gyn »

Gyn s'imaginait déjà entrain de s'imaginer creuser avec difficulté au sol. Le mogma refixa juste en face de lui. Gyn fixa aussi cet endroit. Il y avait quelques monstres rouges ; c'était eux les rougeaux, et c'était eux qui avaient attaqué ce goron. Ils avaient envie d'en découdre. Gyn sorti d'un coup son épée et courut vers les « rougeaux ». Il y en avait une quinzaine et Gyn avait réussi malgré tout a les tuer. Fier de lui, il revenu près du Mogma. Vu toutes les informations que le peuple des Mogma lui avait données il pouvait les aider un minimum. Le mogma fut surprit par ce qu'il venait de voir

« Hey l'homme aux oreilles pointues… Merci ! Je de donne ça vu que tu as pas de griffes »

Mogma donna deux gants. Il y avait des grandes griffes au bout. Cela pouvait sans doute l'aider la ou il était. Il remercier le mogma.

« - De rien l'elfe ! J'ai entendu dire qu'en plus de la fille aux cheveux rose tu cherchais une amie qui est malade ?

\- Enfin pas réellement malade, elle a un teins très pale a côté du mien. Avoua Gyn.

\- Ah je vois. J'espère que tu vas retrouver tes deux amies seine et sauve ! »

Le mogma parti directement après. La fille aux cheveux rose n'était pas une amie, seulement une inconnu qui devait être cette fameuse servante. Gyn s'en alla vers le grand mur assez lisse. Le mogma lui avait dit qu'il y avait une marque au sol qui pouvait peu être l'aider. C'était vrai, mais elle était assez bien dissimulée. Gyn creusa au sol et fut emporté vers le haut par un courent d'air. Il fut un peu sonner avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en haut du mur. Tout était parfait alors ! Il se leva, retira la poussière sur sa tunique puis reprit sa marche. Il y avait qu'un seul et unique chemin qu'il lui était proposé. Il sorti de la grotte d'ou il venait, vu le chemin et les arcs en or qui étaient construit, il pensait qu'il était tout près d'un temple. Il continua a marcher, entourer d'arbres mort et de squelettes. On avait l'impression qu'il y avait eu plein de combat qui avait eu lieu la. Il se stoppa d'un coup, il y avait un ravin juste devant une porte en or. En premier il regarda la porte en or de loin. C'était la même qu'il avait vu dans le temple de cette forêt ! La fameuse porte que Ted voulait détruire pour rejoindre Sonoko. C'était bel et bien un temple qu'il y avait juste derrière. Le seul souci c'était ce ravin… On voyait bien qu'il y avait eu un pont a une époque mais qu'il avait était détruit. Gyn leva la tête, pour voir un peu s'il ne pouvait pas trouver une solution. Il y avait deux arcs en plus ici, tout les deux d'une part et l'autre du ravin. Gyn remarqua une jeune femme aux cheveux rose et aux yeux noirs le fixer. Elle était debout sur l'arc juste en face de lui. Elle était habillé avec une sorte de combinaison jaune et avait un grain de beauté sous l'œil. Elle fit un très léger sourire

« - Jeune élu de la déesse ! Dame Sonoko t'attends, dépêche toi !

\- Mais tu es… »

Gyn n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la fameuse servante parti. On avait eu l'impression qu'elle c'était téléporter. Quelques secondes après avoir disparu, il y avait un pont qui était apparut. C'était un pont qui semblait très fragile et il était comme fait de lumière. En premier, Gyn posa délicatement un pied, pour voir si il allait s'écrouler. Puis, il mit tout son poids sur ce fameux pied. Il semblait tenir, mais Il n'avait pas trop confiance et piqua un sprinte sur ce pont, car il n'avait pas du tout confiance sur le fait que ce pont puisse tenir. Peu de temps après que Gyn traversa le pont, ce dernier disparu. C'était sans doute de la magie cela. Gyn était pas plus choqué par cette situation, car a côté de l'histoire d'élu de la déesse la magie paraissait tellement réelle. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que même avec tout ça, certaines personnes se seraient mise a adoré cela car c'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient de la magie. Des prénoms ? Chesa et Sonoko par exemple. Il se retourna pour voir en face de lui la porte dorée. Il espérait seulement que ce temple serai facile a traverser car il y avait Sonoko a l'intérieur. Enfin, si cette servante disait vrai. Au moins… Il y en avait une des deux. Gyn détourna légèrement le regard pour voir deux mogmas qui se parlaient d'un grand trésor qui était dans le temple

« - Mais ! La clef est éparpiller non ? Fit l'un d'entre eux

\- On s'en fiche ! On creuse point barre »

Les deux mogmas disparurent dans le sol… Quoi ? La clef du temple était dans le sol ?! Il ne fallait pas quand même creuser pour la retrouver ?! Gyn espérait seulement que Fay sorte de son épée pour lui dire que ça ira, qu'il n'a pas besoin de creuser. Fay sorti de l'épée

« - Maître je crois que vous êtes contraint de chercher la clef

\- Mais j'ai des griffes ! Affirma Gyn.

\- Cela ne vous permet pas d'allez bien loin dans la terre »

Fay rentra dans l'épée. Gyn soupira avant d'allez chercher cette fameuse clef. Il avait pas de chance, il a du depuis le moment ou il a dû rechercher Sonoko faire des choses étrange, c'était un fait. Il avait du chercher des petites bestioles de la forêt par exemple. Ou de faire des choses humiliantes comme de devoir chercher des cristaux de reconnaissance pour un démon... Mais il pensait qu'il avait toucher le fond a ce moment la... Creuser pour trouver une clef c'était vraiment le pire


	12. La servante

Au bout des minutes et des minutes de recherches Gyn retrouva la clef qui pouvait ouvrir le temple. La plus part de ces bouts de clefs étaient juste en face de la porte, mais il y avait deux bouts de cette clef qui étaient bien cacher. Peu être que certaines personnes avaient fait ça pour qu'il n'y ai pas de personnes indésirable dans ce temple. Cette clef était en forme de soleil. Le jeune chevalier se rapprocha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Gyn eu une petite idée avant de rentrer dans ce temple. Il s'assit et il commença a écrire une petite lettre pour prévenir Stanislas, Aliona, Keishi et Drake des nouvelles qu'il avait. Gyn appela son celestrier Vermeille et lui donna cette lettre et lui ordonna de leur donner cette lettre. Son celestrier s'envola après avoir eu le papier. Gyn se releva puis, rentra dans le temple. Il était quasiment sûr de retrouver Sonoko a la fin de ce temple. Une fois que Gyn fut rentré il remarqua que la majeur parti de cette pièce était de la lave, avec quelques plateformes. Il se disait que c'était normal, qu'il était dans un volcan. Il visita un peu la première pièce et tomba de nouveau sur un Mogma. C'était l'un des deux qui étaient devant le temple.

« - Hey tu cherche dans un drôle d'endroit ton amie ! Avoua le mogma

\- On m'a dit qu'on l'a vu dans le coin. Dit Gyn

\- Si c'est une petite gamine malade et aux poiles bleus elle c'est fait prendre par des monstres !

\- … Quels monstres ?! Questionna Gyn en haussent le ton

\- Des rougeaux ! Et leurs chef avait des poiles bleus comme elle.

\- Où ils sont ?!

\- Je ne Sait pas. Fit seulement le mogma. Je cherchais mon ami quand je l'ai vu. Mais il y avait trop de monstres donc je pouvais pas l'aider »

Gyn parti rapidement de l'endroit ou il avait vu ce mogma. Sonoko devait sans doute paniquer, ce qui était normal vu la situation. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche il rentra dans une nouvelle pièce. Cette fois, la porte qui devait mener dans une autre salle était bel et bien bloquée par des pierres, Gyn ne pouvait pas encore y arriver. Le jeune chevalier regarda un peu atours de lui, et remarqua un autre mogma, c'était sans doute l'ami de celui qui venait de voir a l'instant. Il se rapprocha de lui, tout en évitant de tomber dans la lave. Gyn manqua de tomber plus d'une fois. Une fois en sécurité il soupira, soulager de ne pas être mort, puis il se rapprocha de l'autre Mogma. Ce dernier était juste devant une porte, en réfléchissant a quelque chose.

« - Le mogma ! Fit simplement Gyn

\- Hein ?! Le mogma se retourna surprit. Ah c'est juste toi… J'ai cru que c'était un de ces lézards…

\- Un lézard ? Demanda Gyn

\- Ouais, ils m'ont piqué mon sac de bombes… Je suis dans la merde. Tu peux pas m'aidé a le récupérer ?

\- … D'accord »

En acceptant ça, Gyn espérait que le mogma puisse lui prêté pour allez dans l'autre salle. Gyn entra par la porte extrêmement confiant, puis en regardant les deux lézards verts debout sur leurs deux pattes arrières et avec un bras en fer Gyn arrêta de marcher et perdit peu à peu sa confiance en lui. Mais, il était obligé de se battre, pour le sac de bombe et parce que ces deux lézards l'avaient vu. Gyn sorti son épée et commença a se battre contre ces deux monstres. Bien sûr, Gyn avait réussi a les battre, de justesse. Essoufflé Gyn commença a fouiller les corps sans vie des lézards pour avoir le sac de bombes. Gyn le trouva rapidement puis revenu voir le Mogma derrière la porte qu'il avait franchit.

« - Oh merci pour le sac de bombe ! S'exclama le mogma

\- … De… Rien… Gyn était a bout de force.

\- Il y a une question qui m'est venu quand tu étais entrain de te battre… Tu tiens si fort que ça a ton amie ? Parce que tu es tout seul ici pour la retrouver

\- Vu que j'ai risqué deux fois ma vie deux fois en moins de vingt minutes dans l'unique but de la retrouvé oui je tiens a elle. En parlant d'amis, le tiens se fait un sang d'encre pour toi, il est a l'entrée. Déclara Gyn

\- … Il doit être paniquer. Ca doit être la même chose pour ta pote… En plus on l'a vu se faire enlevé par les rougeaux. Je te laisse mes bombes, j'en aurai plus besoin.

\- Merci ! »

Le mogma parti sous terre, sans doute pour retrouver son ami. Gyn était contant il avait reçut ses bombes. Gyn grâce a ça, il explosa les pierres qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Il arriva directement dans un long couloir en pente. Il devait plus que monter puis il arrivait directement la ou était Sonoko. Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn

« -Maître ! Il y a 95% que Dame Sonoko se soit fait emprisonner par ces chaines ! Et dame Sonoko est proche »

Fay rentra dans l'épée. Gyn regarda au sol, il y avait des chaines au sol qui étaient brisé. C'était sans doute la servante de la déesse qui l'avait aidé. Mais… Ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore vu les sbires de Ted.

« Oh, te voilà… Mais quel rustre je fais, je n'arrive pas a me souvenir de ton prénom »

Gyn sursauta et regarda partout, ou pouvait être Ted ? Le chevalier avait reconnu sa voix. Il leva la tête et remarqua Ted debout sur une statue de dragon qui semblait sortir du plafond. La première fois qu'il avait vu Ted, Gyn n'avait pas remarqué sa peau grêlée. Mais… Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé. Le fait que le visage de Ted soit a moitié paralysé ? Cela devait être ça.

« - Qu'importe je suis froisser.

\- Je m'appelle Gyn ! Hurla le chevalier. Retiens mon prénom je suis celui qui va te mettre hors d'état de nuire

\- Ah ah… Laisse moi rire ! S'exclama Ted. J'apprends que mes sbires on mit la main sur ma très chère petite sœur… Mais j'apprends que cette foutue servante de la déesse… La encore une fois… Soustraite de mon emprise

\- C'est mieux ainsi ! Gyn sorti son épée. Tout le monde sait que tu es un mal que l'ont a du mal a arrêté !

\- POURQUOI IL FAUT QU'ON ME METTE DES BATONS DANS LES ROUES ?! JE PARLE DE TOI ET CETTE FOUTUE SERVANTE !

\- POUR T'ARRÊTÉ PUTAIN ! Reprit Gyn.

\- Pour une fois que j'ai besoin de ma petite sœur… Pour ramener mon maître a la vie. Mais je m'emporte Maintenant tu vois pourquoi je ne peux pas resté ici le coeur tranquille ? Il n'y a Aucune raison d'être ne calme… Je devrai plutôt laisser éclaté ma colère »

Ted claqua des doigts et disparut. En même temps, une boule de pierre très grande tomba du plafond. Petit a petit, cette boule de pierre commença a se craquelé en laissant de la place a des pieds de lave ainsi qu'une bouche. Gyn n'eut d'autre choix que de se battre grâce a ses bombes. Heureusement qu'il les avait. A la fin du combat, Gyn franchit la porte qui restait. C'était un petit autel avec de l'eau autours. Il y avait également un grand escalier de pierre qui menait a cet autel. Sur ce dernier, il y avait cette fameuse femme aux cheveux roses habiller en jaune. Elle avait un tatouage sur le front, c'était une sorte d'œil rouge. Juste en face d'elle, il y avait Sonoko, habiller d'une longue robe blanche. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne souriait plus du tout, elle semblait avoir une expression plus grave. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses utilisa sa magie pour créer une sorte d'aura jaune, qui pouvait être utilisé pour être téléporté.

« SONOKO ! » Hurla Gyn

Gyn commença a courir vers l'escalier. Sonoko se retourna d'un coup, en voyant son ami d'enfance elle se mit a sourire et comptait allez le voir mais, La servante de la déesse arrêta directement Sonoko. Gyn arrêta de courir également, il était a la moitié de l'escalier.

« non mais il est pas encore temps »

Sonoko semblait très triste après que la jeune femme avait dit ça. Elle baissa la tête avant de regarder Gyn

« Je suis désolée Gyn… Pardonne moi »

Sonoko touna le dos a Gyn avant de partir dans cette lumière Jaune. Le chevalier voulait y aller mais la jeune servante de la déesse se mit entre lui et cette lumière.

« - Tu arrive bien tard. La déesse aurai fait une erreur en te choisissant ? Crois-tu vraiment protéger Dame Sonoko ainsi ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu ! MOI je ne suis pas un ninja comme toi ! Répliqua Gyn.

\- Ma façon de parler te déplait ? Sans mon intervention, Dame Sonoko serait aux mains de l'ennemie a l'heure qu'il est. Tu ne peu nier l'évidence. Avoua la jeune femme

\- … C'est… Vrai… Gyn avait eu du mal a dire ces deux mots.

\- Tu n'es pas arrivé a temps… Tu n'as pas su la protéger. Dame Sonoko s'en est allée accomplir sa destinée. Elu, si tu souhaites réellement lui venir en aide par tes propres moyens… Tu devras te soumettre aux épreuves que tu rencontreras. Alors seulement tu pourras être utile a Dame Sonoko… Comprends-tu ? »

La jeune femme s'en alla dans la lumière Jaune. Cette aura se dissipa peu de temps après que la servante soit rentrée dedans. Comment ça, il était pas encore apte a sauver Sonoko ? C'était le seul des personnes vivant dans le ciel a être descendu pour essayer de la retrouver. Et aussi, on l'avait tellement parlé de cette histoire qu'il commençait petit a petit a croire que c'était que lui qui pouvait aidé Sonoko. Gyn semblait plus triste que d'habitude. Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn puis se mit a nouveau devant lui.

« La langue des anciens dieux parle ! Laissez moi vous traduire tout cela »

A peine cette phrase dite, des chuchotements se firent entendre, une nouvelle fois. Gyn fixa Fay, en se demandant si cela valait réellement la peine. Gyn remarqua la statue de la déesse juste en face de lui.

« Des abîmes du temps, nous guideront celui que la déesse aura, d'une mission investi. La source de la terre, la prêtresse a quitté, pour prendre enfin la route vers sa grande destinée. Dans l'ocre de Lanelle, l'enfant au grand destin, passe la porte du temps vers un monde lointain »

Quand Fay fini de traduire cette phrase, une stèle apparut dans les mains de la statue de la déesse. Gyn la prit pour la remettre a celesbourg. Gyn se retourna avec la stèle en main, il revue un peu Sonoko. C'était ses souvenirs encore une fois. Ce souvenir de Sonoko lui sourit avant de lui dire :

« Je crois en Toi Gyn »

Ce souvenir disparut. C'était ce quelle avait dit juste avant la chevauché céleste, Gyn se souvenait. Il sourit de nouveau puis il appela son Celestrier pour allez a Celesbourg pour aller dans sa nouvelle destination.


	13. Lanelle

Le Jeune Chevalier s'en alla vers la statue de la Déesse. Il posa la stèle au même endroit ou il avait posé les deux précédentes. Gyn regarda un peu les stèles qu'il avait mit, il avait réussi a réunir les trois. Il s'attendait a en avoir bien plus a réunir, c'est peu être mieux comme ça.

« Oh Gyn ! Tu es revenu ?! »

Gyn se retourna lentement… Il avait reconnu cette voix, c'était celle de Chesa, la jeune blonde aux yeux verts qu'il avait retrouvé avec le démon. Comment elle connaissait cet endroit ? Il prit quelques longues secondes à répondre

« - Mais je dois repartir la… Avoua Gyn

\- T'as toujours pas réussi à retrouver Sonok ? Fit Chesa

\- … J'y étais presque, je l'ai vu juste en face de moi… Mais, elle a du partir rapidement c'est sa servante qui nous a empêcher de nous revoir. Dit Gyn. Et elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas encore apte a sauver Sonok'

\- Elle est chiante celle la ! S'exclama Chesa. Je viens avec toi pour lui en toucher deux mots !

\- Vaut mieux pas ! Répliqua Gyn. Et comment tu connais cet endroit ?

\- Je voyais souvent Stanislas venir ici, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait ici, parce qu'il semblait de plus en plus triste. Du moins quand il ressortait d'ici. Je pense qu'il fait bonne figure devant tout le monde, mais il s'inquiète pour toi et Sonok.

\- Et tu l'as suivit pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ici ? Fit Gyn

\- Ouais, mais il a disparut quand je suis rentrer, après tu sais je t'ai vu.

\- Je pense que Gyn doit vite partir pour essayer de rattraper cette servante qui se balade avec Sonoko. Pour lui prouver qu'il est digne de les aider. Il faut faire ça plutôt t'entendre que quelqu'un est triste. »

Chesa et Gyn regardèrent la statue de La déesse, Stanislas était derrière cette statue et se montra. Il avait l'air triste, comme avait décrit Chesa. Il semblait également bien plus mince qu'avant. Stanislas avait également des cernes.

« - Stan… J'ai…

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu partes pour retrouver Sonoko. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous deux. Je suis encore une fois désolé pour vous avoir emmener dans une histoire qui vous dépasse. Ted est un mal que personne ne peu arrêté

\- J'ai revu Ted. Et je serai celui qui va arrêter Ted !

\- Gyn est capable de l'arrêter Stanislas ! Enchéri »

Stanislas regarda Gyn puis Chesa. Il eu un pincement au cœur quand les deux évoquèrent le prénom de Ted. Il se sentait coupable, Stanislas se sentait coupable. Sans cette fichue dispute qu'il y avait eu il y a des années il n'y aurai pas eu cette histoire. Stanislas ne laissa rien paraître. Si même lui avait un doute, comment on pouvait avoir l'espoirs que tout redevienne comme avant ?

« - Il veut réveiller un maître, je ne sais pas qui. Ses Sbires avaient réussi a capturer Sonoko, mais elle a réussi a s'enfuir avec cette servante. Après Ted c'est mit en rogne et a envoyé un de ses monstres pour me barrer la route.

\- Merci de ces informations. »

Le ton de Stanislas fut bien plus tranchant et froid qu'avant. Gyn savait qu'il ne fallait pas incité. Il parti de cet endroit sans rien dire de plus. Stanislas quant a lui demanda poliment a Chesa de ne rien dire sur cet endroit. Il fallait mieux laisser tout ça plus ou moins secret.

Gyn sorti de la grande statue de la déesse et commença a courir avant de sauter dans le vide. Il siffla pour que son celestrier vermeille arrive et le prenne sur son dos. Ce fut le cas, et Gyn alla a l'endroit qu'il avait réussit a ouvrir et il sauta dans le troue qu'il y avait dans la mer de nuage et amortie sa chute avec le parchâle que Sonoko avait donner au jeune homme. C'était un endroit qui paraissait d'être abandonné depuis des années maintenant. Tout était gris et le peu de verdure qu'il y avait était morte il y a bien longtemps. Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn, pour donner plus d'informations sur cet endroit

« Maître, Nous sommes au Mines de Lanelle ! C'est une terre aride qui c'est changé en désert en quelques siècles. Il est très probable que Dame Sonoko soit passer par la »

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. Le jeune homme marcha vers le seul chemin qu'il y avait. Il senti quelque chose au sol, il semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de solide. Gyn baissa la tête, et remarqua une sorte de machine étrange au sol. C'était un petit robot avec des grandes griffes. Gyn le prit avec lui pour voir ce qui pouvait bien faire avec. Il continua son chemin. Il n'y avait réellement personne dans cet endroit. Gyn arriva dans un grand endroit, il pouvait voir le ciel. La plus part des long couloirs de cette zone étaient couvertes. Au milieu de cette endroit, il y avait une grande pierre bleue foncer sur un gros socle. Sans savoir pourquoi, le premier reflexe qu'avait eu Gyn était de frapper cette pierre avec son épée. Cette pierre devenue petit a petit bleu clair. Autours d'elle il y avait maintenant de la verdure et la petite machine que Gyn avait dans ses mains commença à s'animer

« - Lâchez moiiiii ! Hurla la petite machine

\- Excuse »

Gyn posa la petite machine au sol, délicatement. Ca devait être le peuple qui vivait dans cet endroit. La petite machine alla vers un mur et commença a creuser un des murs avec plusieurs autres machine. Il alla parler aux petites machines et comprit qu'ils s'occupaient de quelque chose nommer chronolithes, et que les humains ne pouvaient pas monter sur wagons… Gyn, bien sûr n'allait pas écouter cette interdiction. Les petites machines avaient également évoqué une raffinerie. Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn

« Le choc infligé a la pierre a remonter le temps. Maintenant cet endroit est comme il était dans le passer. Ce peuple était un peuple pacifique, dès qu'ils voient un monstre il peuvent pas lutter contre eux. Tout comme les Tikwi. »

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. Le jeune chevalier s'en alla vers un autre endroit pour retrouver cette servante et Sonoko. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une coupure entre les zones touchée par cette remonter du temps, et les zones appartenant au présent. Cela donnait un paysage assez bizarre. Le chevalier remarqua au loin une même pierre qu'il avait touchée la dernière fois, et il la frappa avec son lance pierre. Maintenant il pouvait aller dans un endroit avec un wagon, car il ne pouvait que monter sur ces wagon dans le passer, car les railles n'avaient pas du tout résister au temps qui passait. Gyn arriva dans une autre zone. Il était devant un désert, et attendait les informations que Fay pouvait donner sur cet endroit. Fay arriva

« - Maître ! Nous sommes au désert de Lanelle. Cet endroit a beaucoup changé depuis le temps. C'est une zone très dangereuse. Très probable que dame Sonoko soit ici. Faut découvrir pourquoi elle a agit ainsi a Ordinn. Je vous conseille de la retrouver au plus vite.

\- Alors on y va Fay ! »

Fay rentra dans l'épée du chevalier. Gyn commença a faire ses premiers pas dans l'immense désert en direction d'une tour dorée. Il y avait tout en haut de cette tour un symbole de trois triangle d'or réuni en un seul.


	14. désert de Lanelle

Ce désert était extrêmement grand, bien plus grand que les autres zones qu'il avait visitées avant. Gyn en avait déjà un peu marre de marcher, surtout qu'il avait du mal a se repérer. C'est a cause de ça que la traversée du désert de Lanelle fut très long pour Gyn ; il était, en plus, infesté de monstre et également, il faisait bien plus chaud qu'a Celesbourg. Il imaginait bien que Sonoko avait du râler tout au long de la traverser ; elle qui ne supporte pas la chaleur intense, mais le froid. Il en avait même rigoler en y repensent. Fay fit quelques interventions pour expliquer ce qui se passait a Gyn. Fay était souvent d'une grande aide. Le jeune homme arriva devant un mur en pierre, Gyn regarda autours de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une entrée. Fay apparut également au même moment

« - Nous sommes dans la Zone du temple du temps. Avoua Fay. Celle qui est mentionnée dans la légende de la déesse

\- Il y a un moyen spécial d'y rentrer ? Questionna Gyn. Pour pas que je cherche trop longtemps

\- Il y a une entrée là-bas, marchez quelques mètres seulement. Et il y a une autre entréea la raffinerie de Lanelle. Répondit Fay. Vous êtes un flemmard

\- J'assume ! Gyn rigolait »

Fay rentra dans l'épée. Gyn réalisa que le fait qu'il assumait qu'il était flemmard, cela ressemblait tellement a ce que pouvait dire Chesa. En même temps, avant toute cette histoire, Sonoko, Chesa et Gyn étaient toujours ensemble. Il y avait également un jeune homme nommé Smoker avec eux. Cela expliquait peu être cette réaction. Le jeune chevalier commença a marcher pour chercher la première entrée mentionnée par Fay. Le jeune homme fut surpris en voyant petit a petit se dessiner la silhouette du goron qu'il avait déjà croisé par le passé. Il attendit un peu d'être plus proche du Goron pour lui parler calmement

« - Vous êtes la ? Demanda Gyn. J'ai l'impression de vous voir partout

\- Oh comme on se recroise. Répondit le goron. Je suis toujours en quête de la vérité sur la légende de la terre au-delà des nuages ! Et comment vous faîtes pour vous téléporter comme ça ?

\- Cela donne quoi ? Je suis juste très rapide pour retrouver mon amie. »

Gyn voulait savoir plus de choses sur l'endroit où il était. Il pouvait se douter que tout cela fût sans doute légèrement faux, mais bon, on ne sait jamais

« - J'ai suivi des femmes habillé comme dans la légende ! Elles te ressemblaient bizarrement. Avoua le Goron. Et elles sont rentrées dans le temple de la déesse du temps !

\- Une en robe blanche et l'autre habiller en Jaune, j'imagine ? Dit Gyn. Et ce n'est pas le temple qui est mentionné dans la légende ?

\- Ah, tu connais la légende de la terre par-delà les nuages ?! C'est rare les gens comme toi. »

Gyn se disait en lui même qu'il connaissait cette pseudo légende mieux que quiconque. Mais bon, il ne fit pas la remarque. Gyn regarda sur sa gauche, il y avait une sorte de grande Arc qui était comme une grande porte. Mais, elle était bloquée par de gros rochers, impossibles a faire exploser par des bombes.

« - Je me suis intéressé a ça. Fit Gyn. Nappy aimait bien cette histoire.

\- Nappy ? Questionna le goron

\- Le père adoptif de ma copine. Répondit Gyn

\- la malade la ?

\- Ouais.

\- Elle ressemblait à celle qui était habillée en blanc. Avoua le goron. Mais celle habiller en blanc titubait légèrement. Enfin d'après la description que tu m'as fait

\- Merci des informations. »

Gyn s'éloigna du goron, et essayait de trouver un moyen de se retrouver a la raffinerie. Gyn fut interpellé par un endroit vert, comme si on avait réactivé une chronolithe. Il remarqua trois rougeauds entourés un petit robot paniqué. Gyn courut pour essayer de le sauver ; se fut le cas, Gyn sauva le petit robot.

«- Hey calme toi, je suis la. Avoua Gyn avant de s'asseoir devant le petit robot

\- J'ai peuuuur. Répondit le petit robot

\- Il y a plus de monstres, tu sais »

Le petit robot leva le regard et regarder autour de lui pour voir la véracité des propos de Gyn. C'était vrai, il y avait plus rien. Le petit robot regarda Gyn

« - Merci monsieur. Fit le petit robot

\- De rien, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Fit Gyn

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je veux savoir ou est la raffinerie de Lanelle »

Gyn déroula la carte qu'il avait depuis le début de l'aventure. Le petit robot fut en quelque sorte déboussolé de ce qu'il voyait

« - mais il manque un bout a ta carte... Répondit Le petit robot

\- Ah ? Elle ne doit pas être à jour »

Le petit robot commença à rajouter quelques petits endroits en plus et fit un rond la ou se trouvait la raffinerie de Lanelle. Gyn se releva puis le remercia. Gyn alla marcher un peu plus loin, vers l'endroit indiqué par le robot quand d'un coup Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn. Le jeune chevalier s'arrêta de parler

«- Maître Gyn ! Ce que vous avez là, c'est 40 % de la zone du passé. Avoua Fay

\- Ah ça explique pourquoi il trouvait bizarre ma carte.  
\- Oui, il nous est d'une grande aide. N'hésitez pas de poser des questions aux personnes que vous rencontrer, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi

\- Merci du conseil Fay»

Le jeune homme remarqua au milieu de l'endroit où il arrivait, un générateur. Autour de ce générateur, il y avait des plateformes en pierre qui pouvait l'aider a se rapprocher de ce générateur. Gyn s'approchait du générateur. A côté de ce qu'il y avait au milieu de cette zone, il remarqua un petit robot a côté du générateur. Le petit robot lui avoua qu'il fallait un code secret pour qu'il puisse arriver a la raffinerie de Lanelle, pour avoir ce code, il fallait trouver trois autres générateurs caché. Gyn soupira, plus qu'à trouver les autres générateurs


	15. le temple du temps

Le jeune chevalier avait réussi a trouvé les trois générateurs. Ils étaient tous les trois assez dispersés dans la zone. Chacun d'entre eux représentait un élément : L'eau, le feu et la foudre. Gyn avait vu la raffinerie – qui était comme une petite tour – avait sorti du sol. Comme si, le sable avait pris au piège cet endroit. C'était très bizarre.

« - Maitre ! Vous, je sens que Dame Sonoko est proche. Fit Fay en sortant de l'épée.

\- Ik ben niet dwaas, Ik weet dat ze hier. Fit Gyn en se rapprochant de l'édifice

\- Vous avez dit quoi maître ? Demanda Fay en le suivant

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais quelle est la, si je ne me suis pas trompé. Avoua Gyn »

Il se stoppa quelque seconde dans Rentre dans le temple par une entrée avec plein de bougies. Cela semblait allez vers un sous-sol

« Bonne chance Maitre ! Hésitez pas à solliciter mon aide »

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. Le jeune homme respira, puis rentra par le couloir. Il rentra dans une pièce avec des murs et le sol étaient en fer. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de sable. Gyn s'occupait de déverrouiller les portes fermées de ce temple. Il savait qu'il était proche de Sonoko, il devait la récupérer coûte que coûte. Le jeune chevalier continuait à avancer dans cet endroit, malgré les allers et retours qui commençait a l'agacer. Même si cet endroit n'était pas très dangereux comme les autres endroits, il devait revenir dans les mêmes pièces très souvent, ce n'était pas linéaire. Pendant sa petite aventure a la raffinerie de Lanelle, Gyn avait réussi a récupéré une Jarre, qui lui permettait de faire beaucoup de vent et qui retirer beaucoup de sable qui pouvait bloquer le passage. Il y avait beaucoup de monstres qui l'avaient attaqué. Et il avait attaqué le boss de l'endroit ; un scorpion géant. Ce fut extrêmement rapide. Il était essoufflé et regardait le corps sans vie de l'insecte géant. Maintenant, il faisait quoi là ?

« Fay, je fais quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Gyn

À peine que Gyn avait fini sa phrase, le sable commençait a disparaitre, et Gyn eu les pieds sur un vrai sol. Il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui se passait, mais bon. Il y avait une grande porte en face de lui. Fay sortit de l'épée.

« - Vous êtes bientôt arrivé au temple du temps ! Et comme vous avez si bien dit, vous n'êtes pas un idiot, vous savez quoi faire maintenant.

\- Yep, faut que je passe la porte et je suis le Chemin

\- Comme toujours »

Fay rentra dans l'épée. Gyn rentra dans la nouvelle pièce. C'était une salle très longue, bleutée. Cela tranchait bien avec ce qu'avait pu voir Gyn avant. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs remarqua un raye avec un petit chariot dessus. Il se mit à l'intérieur et le chariot commençait a rouler. Cela permettait d'aller plus vite comme ça. Gyn arriva a des marches, et une fois qu'il avait pu arriver au bout, il entendit une voix. Il sortit de l'endroit où il était, il était ébloui par le soleil. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il était sous terre. Il regardait un peu autour de lui. Il avait vu Sonoko, il sourit. Enfin, il n'avait vu qu'une masse de cheveux bleus. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Sonoko.

« - GYN ! Hurla Sonoko en s'arrêtant d'un coup

\- SONOKO ! Gyn commençait a courir vers Sonoko »

Il remarquait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses un peu plus loin. Elle n'allait pas intervenir cette fois ? Et elle souriait, bizarrement. Gyn remarquait que le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose changeait. La jeune servante semblait interpeller par quelque chose.

« Dame Sonoko, rester en arrière » Lança la servante

Gyn arrêta de courir petit a petit, qu'est qui se passait ? D'un coup, un mur s'écroula. Teddy se montra enfin, c'était lui l'origine de tout ça. L'homme aux cheveux bleus créa un petit mur de magie pour bloquer Gyn.

« - DAME SONOKO PARTEZ !

\- MULE »

La dénommé Mule se jeta entre Sonoko et Teddy. La femme aux cheveux roses utilsait sa magie contre Tedy. Malgré son inquiétude, Sonoko devait partir le plus vite possible. Gyn remarquait que son amie d'enfance avait du mal avec sa jambe droite. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fixa quelques instant Gyn. Il y avait un très grand gouffre entre les deux ; ils ne pouvaient pas se rejoindre

« TIENS GYN ! FAIT GAFFE C'EST NAPPY QUI ME LA DONNER, TU EN AURAS BESOIN »

Sonoko lança sa lyre a Gyn. Ce dernier la rattrapa au vol, et de justesse. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec, et Sonoko semblait se diriger vers un sorte de portail créer sur une porte en pierre. Le chevalier remarquait que la magie du grand frère de Sonoko diminuait, le mur fait de magie étais franchissable. Mule était tombée au sol. Gyn s'interposait entre les deux pour sauver Mule.

« - CASSE TOI AVEC SONOKO ! Faut pas la laisser seule !

\- Merci Gyn ! »

Mule se précipita pour rejoindre Sonoko vers le portail. Elle se retourna rapidement pour voir Gyn et puis lui parler.

« Va au vallon du sceau ! Tu vas trouver quelqu'un qui pourra d'aider pour nous retrouver, fais-moi confiance ! On se reverra »

Une lumière était de plus en plus forte. Cette lumière venait de cette pierre. Mule voulait forcer Sonoko a rentrer dans cette lumière. La jeune fille gigotait et hurlait pour que Gyn la regarde. Le chevalier se retournait rapidement

« GYN ! JE TE JURE QU'ON VA SE REVOIR ! NE T'INQUIETE PAS »

Sonoko et Mule disparurent dans cette lumière. Teddy rigolait, toujours avec son rire nerveux. Gyn sortit son épée et se préparait a attaquer Teddy

« Fort bien joué, Gyn… J'avais presque oublié de m'occuper de ton cas…. Hélas , j'ai pas une seule seconde a t'accorder. Mais tu ne payes rien pour attendre… Bientôt, je te plongerai dans un enfer de douleur, ou tu brûleras vivant pour l'éternité ! »

Teddy disparut tout en disant ça. Gyn fut assez énervé. Il n'avait pas pu l'attaquer, tout comme la dernière fois. Comment cela se faisait ? Teddy devait sentir que Gyn voulait l'attaquer, et il devait jouer de ça pour l'énerver encore plus. Fay sortit de l'épée de Gyn

« - Je ne sens plus la présence de dame Sonoko... Depuis que le portail, c'est briser.

\- Il c'est... »

Gyn se retourna, oui, il n'y avait plus que des morceaux de cette pierre. Il soupira, pour une fois qu'il y avait la servante qui n'était pas là pour s'interposer... Il fallait que Teddy sorte de nuls parts et gâche tout.

« - Maître, il faut que vous allez au vallon du sceau

\- bien Fay... »


	16. Jalousie

Gyn était en train de voler dans le ciel de nuage. Il allait au vallon du sceau pour retrouver la vieille dame qu'il avait vue au début de son aventure. Il se doutait qu'elle pût être d'une aide précieuse. Le chevalier était sur le point de sauté dans le vide quand il entendu deux voix au loin, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus

« - POUSSE TOI !  
\- COUCOU GYYYYN ! »

Gyn n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de qui étaient ces deux personnes. Pourquoi ? Car il fut éjecté de son celestrier, jusqu'au trou qu'il prenait pour aller sur la terre. Il sentait deux personnes s'accrocher à lui. L'une d'entre elle hurlait.

« - ON VA CLAQUER PUTAIN ! Hurla un garçon  
\- AIDE NOUS GYYYYN. Fit la fille  
\- FERMEZ-LA UN PEU ! »

Gyn n'avait pas reconnu les deux voix, pourtant, elles étaient très familières à Gyn. C'était à cause de la panique qu'il n'avait pas reconnu ces voix. Gyn sortit le parchâle que Sonoko lui avait donné. Il avait amorti la chute. Gyn était assis par terre, en ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, avec à côté de lui quelque chose d'allonger, qui semblait avoir une dominante de Jaune sur elle, et en face de lui… Bellamy ?! Et le truc allongé ?! c'était qui ? Il fixa quelques secondes… Chesa ?

« - Aieuh… Fit bellamy assez blesser  
\- C'était ton idée ! Lança Chesa à Bellamy  
\- Nan, c'est Gyn qui a mal atterri… QUOI ? »  
Bellamy fixa ses pieds… Des oiseaux ? De la terre ? Chesa se relevait aussi. Tout comme l'homme aux cheveux blonds, elle était aussi très surprise de voir ce qui c'était passer. Donc, il y a une terre ?

« - D'où ils sortent ces petits piafs ?! S'exclama Bellamy  
\- Du ciel nan ?! Fit CHesa  
\- Pas vrai…  
\- ET ÇA C'EST QUOI ?! »

Bellamy avait tout de suite coupé Gyn. Il montrait du doigt le goron que Gyn connaissait. Chesa semblait en rire et était intrigué, et Bellamy était plutôt effrayait par ce qui se passait. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un fantasme cette terre en dessous de la mer de nuage, et cela brisait toutes ses croyances. Il ne semblait pas y croire. Le chevalier vert se leva.

« - .. Mais… Mais… c'est… C'EST QUOI CET ENDROIT ?!  
\- C'est ce qu'il y a en dessous des nuages ! fit chesa »

La jeune blonde y croyait depuis quelle était petite, et encore plus depuis la disparition de Sonoko. Car, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son amie soit morte. Bellamy se leva d'un coup secouant Gyn par les épaules

« - Depuis Que sonoko A disparu, je te vois courir partout ! Alors je me suis dit qu'en te suivant j'allais peut-être retrouver sa piste…  
\- Calme-toi Bellamy ! Fit Chesa  
\- MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! on dirait que c'est une autre planète ! »

Bellamy lâcha un peu le chevalier. Gyn ne répondait pas encore pour le moment, il essayait seulement de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer ce qui se passait réellement. Bellamy reprit de plus belle ces secousses

« - Où est-ce qu'on a atterri ? Tu sais toi ? Elle est ici, Sonoko ?! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous des nuages !  
\- Respire un grand coup Bellamy et arrêtes, tu me fais mal ! Avoua Gyn. On est bel est bien sous les nuages, dans une zone appeler vallon du sceau ! C'est une forêt ! Et il y a une vieille dame qui sait sans doute ou est Sonok', elle est dans le temple en fond de la forêt.  
\- … C'est normal que je ne pige rien ? Demanda Chesa  
\- … Pareil »

Durant les explications de Gyn, Chesa et Bellamy le regardaient assez perplexe. Tout était encore très flou. Gyn leva les épaules

« - Bah… C'est encore un peu flou pour moi, donc je ne peux pas vous blâmer.  
\- Et sonoko ? Elle va bien ? Questionna Bellamy »

Même si Chesa n'avait pas posé la question ; c'était une de celle qui lui traversait l'esprit. Le chevalier fit un signe positif de la tête, avec un petit sourire. Cela rassurait fortement Bellamy et Chesa. Bien que le blond ne le montrât pas.

« - Ouais ? Elle est vivante ? Je le savais héhéhé. Avoua Bellamy en se grattant le visage. Tant mieux, je suis vraiment soulagé.  
\- TU AS UN CŒUR ?! Hurla Chesa  
\- TA GUEULE. »

Gyn ne pue s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant les deux se disputer. Ce n'était pas si mal qu'il était tombé sur ces deux personnes, après réflexion.

« - Hey… On devrait peut-être donner un nom a cet endroit ! Avoua Chesa  
\- BellamyLand ? Fit Bellamy avant de rigoler  
\- Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment. Fit Gyn en se retenant de rigolé lui aussi.  
\- Enfin bon, merci de l'info de la vieille Gyn. Tu peux jouer ailleurs. Avoua Bellamy avant de commencer a tourner le dos a Gyn. Je me charge d'aller chercher Sonoko ! Tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de cette histoire ! »

Bellamy changeait ses jambes en ressort, et s'en alla rapidement vers le temple. Gyn soupira, puis, il regardait Chesa qui avait tapé la discute avec le goron.

« - ALORS IL Y A DES MURS ET DES PIERRES SPÉCIALES ?! Questionna Chesa  
\- Oui ! On voit ça grâce a des papillons Bleus !  
\- OH TROP COOL ! Avoua Chesa.  
\- Chesa, on devrait peut-être allez voir le temple non ?  
\- Oui cheeef. Avoua Chesa avant d'aller voir Gyn. »

Durant le chemin, Gyn expliqué tout ce qu'il avait vu et apprit sur cette terre, pour pas qu'elle soit perdue. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux au templs ou il y avait la vieille femme avec son chapeau. Bien sûr, il y avait Bellamy en face d'elle

« - Quoi ?! Tu te payes ma tête ?! Répète un peu pour voir !  
\- Malheureusement, tu n'es pas celui qui peut sauver la prêtresse Sonoko. Ce rôle a déjà été distribué il y a fort longtemps. Lança la vieille femme. Pour sauver le monde !  
\- LA FERME ! Répondit Bellamy. Moi, le grand Bellamy, je ne saurai pas capable de sauver Sonoko ? Ridicule ! Si je ne peux pas la sauver, alors Pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici ? Et puis qui donc a part moi pourrait la sauver ?! »

Bellamy semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Il se retourna, et vit Gyn se rapprocher de la vieille femme. Les deux jeunes personnes originaires de Celestbourg se regardèrent dans les yeux. Chesa arrivait un peu en retard, elle voyait ce face à face.

« Je vois… Tu vas me dire que c'est lui qui va sauver Sonoko ? Gyn… Je m'en fiche que ça soit ta mission ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Je n'accepte pas qu'il n'y ait que toi qui dois la sauver. Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! »

Bellamy voulut s'en aller par une porte opposer à celle qu'il avait pris au début. Gyn trouvait ça plus mature de ne rien dire, déjà Bellamy était jaloux de tout ça. Et il n'aurait pas été apte a entendre ça. Chesa ne savait pas trop ou se mettre

« - Gyn ? Tu as pu voir Zelda ?  
\- Oui, mais, une femme aux cheveux rose l'a aidé à s'enfuir, car il y avait Teddy qui voulait l'attaquer. Avoua Gyn qui avait oublié son prénom  
\- Je vois… Cette femme que tu as vue aux côtés de Sonoko, c'était Mule. Elle a été envoyée par la déesse pour servir Sonoko. Pour accomplir la mission que la déesse leur a confiée, Sonoko et Mule se sont mises en route vers un lieu particulier… Mais maintenant que Mule a détruit la porte qu'elles ont empruntée, il n'existe plus qu'un seul moyen de les rejoindre. Tu dois utiliser le pouvoir de la lyre que Sonoko t'a confié. Gyn, tu sais joué de la lyre ?  
\- Bah en fait… Commença Gyn  
\- Visiblement non. »

Gyn soupira. Personne ne l'écoutait jusqu'au bout. Chesa se retenue de rire.

« Très bien, je vais t'apprendre suis mes instructions »

Après environs, une heure avec Gyn qui n'arrivait pas à utiliser correctement la lyre, et Chesa qui touchait a tout sans autorisation, le chevalier avait appris enfin a utilisé correctement la lyre que « nappy » avait donner a Sonoko. Il y avait un grand pilier de pierre qui s'était créé entre-temps, grâce a la Lyre. La vieille femme avait expliqué que c'était le dernier lien entre leur monde et le monde ou se trouvait Sonoko et Mule. Mais, Gyn devait affronter plusieurs epreuves pour renforcer son pouvoir et rentrer dans ce monde. D'un coup, tout commença a trembler. La vieille femme semblait paniqué, tandis que Chesa regardait partout.

« c'était bien ce que je craignais… Il a briser les liens qui le renfermaient ! »


	17. le banni

Chesa et Gyn regardèrent ensemble, assez terrifier la vieille femme aux cheveux rose pâle. Gyn venait de remarquer cette couleur très pâle. Si on n'avait pas prêté attention, on aurait dit du blanc. Et… La vieille savait ce qui se passait ?! Pourquoi rien ne se passait comme prévu ?!

« Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réagisse a l'apparition de la porte… »

Comment elle pouvait être aussi calme ?! Quelques secondes après s'être posé la question ; Gyn se souvenu qu'elle venait d'ici, elle savait ce que son tremblement voulait dire. Gyn ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le calme de Mule en cette vieille femme.

« Mais je n'imaginais pas que se serait si rapide. Gyn, nous continuerons à discuter plus tard. Va vite voir ce qui se passe au fond du vallon ! »

Gyn courut le plus rapidement possible dehors pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Chesa eut un petit doute avant de sortir pour voir aussi. Gyn remarqua que l'aura qui sortait de la petite tourelle de pierre était de plus en plus forte. Bien plus que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Bellamy était près d'un mur en se demandant ce qui se passait

« -qu'est… Qu'est qui se passe ?! S'exclama Chesa  
\- La terre tremble sous nos pieds ! Il n'y croit pas ! Fit Bellamy  
\- Gyn ! Va vite examiner le pilier de pierre au fond du vallon ! Le démon pourrait se réveiller à tout moment ! Il faut en avoir le cœur net ! »

En premier… Depuis quand Chesa et Bellamy étaient si trouillards ?! Puis, depuis quand la vieille s'était auto-proclamé guider ou aide pour Gyn ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de démon ?! Gyn se rapprocha du pilier de pierre. A peine devant ; une grande masse noire sortie du sol. Cette masse semblait avoir des écailles. Et ce monstre était très grand ! Minimum trois mètre. Il était dur de savoir exactement sa taille.

« Le seau s'est brisé ! Les explications attendront, il ne soit pas s'approcher du temple »

Gyn le mit hors état de nuire, en le faisant tomber et en remettant le pilier de pierre bien enfoncé dans son crâne. Gyn s'était retrouvé a peu près au milieu du chemin quand le monstre fut envoyé une nouvelle fois dans son sceau. Il retourna vers le pilier de pierre, leva son épée et envoya un éclat céleste sur la pierre

« - Impressionnant Link ! Fit Bellamy en arrivant derrière Link  
\- Nislas doit avoir confiance en toi. Tu vas pouvoir battre Teddy ! Lança Chesa qui venait d'arriver »

Gyn souriait. Enfaite, Chesa n'avait pas changé le surnom qu'elle avait donné a Stanislas. La vieille femme arrivait difficilement

« -tu as réussi a l'enfermer à nouveau… Même s'il venait de se réveiller, cela reste un véritable exploit. Malheureusement, tu n'as fait que gagner un peu de temps…  
\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Gyn  
\- L'énorme monstre que tu as enfermé est un être effroyable. Il est nommé le banni. Mais, il est certaint qu'il serai capable de rompre son sceau a n'importe quel moment…  
\- … Je vois…  
\- Il te reste peu de temps pour accomplir ta mission, Gyn. Rejoins-moi au temple et nous parlerons »

La vieille aux cheveux rose délavée avec commença à remonter, suivit de Gyn puis de Chesa. Ils laissaient seul Bellamy. Ce dernier semblait d'être un peu choqué par ce qui se passait. Tout semblait échappait a Bellamy.  
Gyn, la vieille femme et chesa étaient tous les trois remontés au temple. Ils étaient tous les droits devant la porte que Gyn avait réussi a ouvrier quelques minutes plus tôt.

« - Regarde, pour toi c'est peut-être un vulgaire bloc de pierre, mais en réalité, c'est une porte qui sommeille.  
\- Comment faut l'ouvrir ? Demanda Gyn  
\- Pour la réveiller, il faut un pouvoir bien précis. Et ce pouvoir… C'est celui que ton épée peu libérée ; Celui de l'éclat céleste  
\- Tu peux faire ça gyn non ? Questionna Chesa  
\- C'est ça ! Répondit Gyn »

Parfait ; un peu de chance lui souriait. Il n'avait qu'a se mettre devant la porte, lever son épée et lancé l'éclat céleste. Le chevalier ne fit quelque pas pour avancer vers la porte, tout en voulant retirer son épée

« Malheureusement, sa puissance Actuelle ne suffira pas a réveiller la porte »

Tout en écoutant ce que la vieille disait ; Gyn se stoppa net. Comment – avec le recul – avait-il pu penser un seul instant que tout cela aurait pu être si facile ? Chesa semblait un peu embêté pour Gyn. Ce dernier rangea son épée.

« -Ton épée et toi devez grandir ensemble pour obtenir un pouvoir suffisant.  
\- Alors je dois faire quoi pour qu'elle puisse avoir sa pleine puissance ? Questionna Gyn  
\- La forêt de firone, le volcan d'ordinn et le désert de Lanelle… Il te faudra purifier ton épée grâce aux trois flammes sacrées que renferme chacune de ces régions… Quand ton épée aura reçu la bénédiction des trois flammes, elle sera forte d'un nouveau pouvoir...  
\- Comment Gyn peu les trouver ces trois flammes ?! Questionna Chesa  
\- Dans les paroles du chant de la déesse, qui se transmet a Celesbourg, votre village natal, son dissimulés les indices qui mèneront Gyn aux trois flammes. Gyn ! Résous cette énigme et pars a la recherche des flammes ! Retourne en premier a Celesbourg, tu y trouveras forcement quelqu'un qui en sait plus sur le chant de la déesse ! »

Gyn avait directement pensé à Nappy pour ce quelqu'un. Enfin Stanislas. Il avait tellement entendu sonoko dire « nappy » que c'est devenu naturelle de dire ce mot pour parler de Stanislas. Pendant qu'il se rappelait que c'était le père adoptif de Sonoko qui lui avait donné sa Lyre, Gyn et Chesa sentirent tous les deux quelqu'un venir dans leurs dos. Ils se retournèrent ; C'était Bellamy. Ce dernier faisait la tronche, puis fit un petit sourire confiant. Puis, Bellamy se retourna.

« Je n'aime pas trop le reconnaître, mais je crois bien que la vieille a Raison… Y'a rien que j'puisse faire pour sauver Sonoko ! »  
Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il s'en alla de nouveau dehors. Bellamy avait ravalé sa fierté ?! Était-ce réellement possible ? La vieille fixait Bellamy  
« tu comprendras que toi aussi, tu as ton rôle à jouer ! » Fit la vieille avant que Bellamy sorte de la pièce. Elle se tourna maintenant vers Gyn « va Gyn ! Pars accomplir ta mission ! Pars sauver Sonoko, car son destin repose entre tes mains. »

Chesa se sentait un peu isolé pour le moment, entre Gyn qui se baladait de zone en zone, et Bellamy qui allait comprendre qu'il avait un rôle a jouer… Elle était seule là. Gyn siffla et se fit prendre par son celestrier.

« Et toi Chesa, reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi. »


	18. Récupix

Gyn était sorti là ou était sorti le démon. Il savait qu'il y avait Bellamy dehors, et il voulait juste savoir si le blond voulait remonter avec lui ou non. Il se doutait un peu de la réponse, mais il voulait être sûr. Gyn avait ouvert la grande porte de pierre et regardait Bellamy qui se tenait de dos. Il semblait être agacer, cela se voyait grâce aux mimiques que Bellamy faisait. Le blond n'avait pas vu Gyn. Ce dernier avait un regard bien plus sévère que les autres fois. Car il avait enfin comprit tout ce qu'il devait faire, et il s'était dit que cela n'était pas le moment de sourire.

« RAH ! J'ai rien pu faire ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »  
Bellamy était parti en courant après avoir dit ça. Gyn fut étonné par ce qu'avait dit Bellamy. Il s'en voulait ? Puis, il prit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler ; bien sûr. Même s'il était spécial, dans le fond, il aimait Sonoko. C'est pour ça que Bellamy s'en voulait. Gyn remarquait que Bellamy avait couru vers un mur avant de le frapper plusieurs fois frénétiquement. Il devait sortir un coup sa colère. Gyn se rapprochait encore une fois du blond

« On dirait que je ne sers vraiment a rien ! »

Gyn préférait ne rien dire ou ne pas intervenir. Il sentait que Bellamy n'était pas prêt au dialogue, déjà que de base il n'était pas prêt aux dialogues alors là... Etant en colère. Gyn s'éloignait. Gyn était surpris en quelque sorte de la réaction de Bellamy. Il avait toujours entendu qu'il se donnait un rôle de Caïd, pour essayer d'attirer l'attention. Pour Gyn, de base Bellamy devait être un peu ce Caïd en question, mais a juste eu besoin de sur-jouer ce rôle pour être celui qu'il est. Donc, Gyn n'avait jamais vu une autre facette du caractère de Bellamy avant aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, Gyn, au fond de lui savait que Bellamy avait un rôle a jouer, vu que Bellamy avait réussi a aller sur la terre en dessous des nuages. Chesa aussi devait avoir un rôle a jouer. Vu que la jeune blonde était descendue aussi. Gyn allait plus loin, pour éviter que Bellamy se rende compte qu'il avait vu une de ses moments de faiblesse, connaissent Bellamy, ce dernier se serait senti un peu en position d'infériorité a ce moment. Le jeune brun appelait son celestrier rouge en sifflant avec ses doigts, on l'entendait mieux comme ça. L'oiseau rouge et blanc arriva rapidement. Gyn lâcha un petit sourire avant de monter sur le dos de l'oiseau qui était légèrement plus grand que lui.

« On retourne a un moment a Celestbourg ! »

L'oiseau commençait à s'envoler et a monter vers le ciel. Il y avait toujours cette lumière verte qui transperçait la mer de nuages et qui faisait un très grand trous dans les nuages. Bizarrement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux sur le dos de son celestrier et au-dessus de la mer de nuage. Après, c'était un monde qu'il connaissait bien, c'était peu être pour ça qu'il se sentait bien là-bas. Il n'était pas plongé dans l'inconnu. Il savait également que sa venue a Celesbourg serai assez courte. Il se posa juste devant l'école de chevalerie et rentra dans le bâtiment. Il marchait dans les longs couloirs de l'école, en faisant un signe de la tête pour dire bonjour dès qu'il croyait un élève. Gyn se disait que c'était mieux de ne pas parler de toutes ces histoires aux autres. C'était déjà une histoire compliquée pour toutes les personnes lié directement a ca... Alors pour des personnes qui n'étaient déjà pas au courant qu'il y a une terre en dessous des nuages... Cela les dépassait totalement.

Le chevalier arriva dans le bureau de Stanislas. Le directeur de l'école de chevalerie était entrain de lire un livre debout et devant une bibliothèque.

« Stan ! »

L'homme aux cheveux Châtains se retournait. Il semblait être plus mince encore que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Et il avait des grosses cernes

« - Ah tu es de retours... Je suis heureux de voir que tout va bien pour toi

\- Et toi ça va ? Demandait Gyn »

Gyn pouvait se permettre de tutoyer Stanislas. Vu le nombre d'années qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Stanislas baissa la tête tout en fermant le livre qu'il lisait.

« - Je pense que c'est pas le propos pour le moment. Avoua Stanislas. Et Sonoko Va bien ?

\- Oui, elle a réussi a s'échapper quand Teddy l'attaquait »

Gyn expliquait ce qui c'était passé au temple du temps, avec le fait qu'elle avait donné a Gyn la lyre qu'elle avait reçue de la part de son père adoptif. Et aussi, il devait avoir plus de pouvoir dans sa lame pour pouvoir la revoir. Gyn n'avait pas parlé de Bellamy et Chesa, ça serait donné du soucis en plus à Stanislas et ce n'était pas le but de Gyn. Et le fait qu'il doit trouver les fameuses trois flammes qu'ils devaient retrouver

« - Je vois... Je sais pas comment t'aider... Fit Stanislas. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ces fameuses flammes...

\- Dit, tu ne peux pas me dire ce que Sonoko chantait durant la cérémonie ? Questionna Gyn

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas si je chante bien, mais...

\- Chante ! Fit Gyn »

C'était pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qu'il avait dit ça. Stanislas semblait un peu tendu en entendent ça. Cela se voyait par un sourire crispé.

« - Désolé pour cette blague. Avoua Gyn

\- C'est pas grave. Alors... Stanislas semblait réfléchir. Fier enfant guidé par la divine envoyée, il porte la lumière pour ciel et terre lier. »

Oui, c'était cette chanson. Mais, comment cela pouvait bien l'aider pour la suite ? Gyn savait que cette phrase parlait du fait qu'il était devenu l'envoyé de la déesse Hylia et des portes faites dans les nuages. Mais comment cela pouvait l'aidé plus ?

« - Il y a une suite a cette chanson. Avoua Stanislas. Vers la tour de lumière, deux grandes ailes il incline, la voix qui mène aux chants sous ses yeux se dessine. »

Gyn réfléchissait quelques instants. Cela l'énervait de ne pas comprendre tout ce qu'il était dit tout de suite.

« - La grande place c'est la ou il y a la grande tour, la ou on a fait la chevauchée celeste, mais pour les aîles je ne sais pas.

\- Merci. »

Gyn baissa la tête puis parti du bureau de Stanislas. Les ailes pouvaient signifier quoi ? Il pensait en premier a son celestrier, mais après il pensait a quelque chose ; il y avait des moulins près de la grande tour. C'était peu être ça les ailes ! Gyn courut vers les deux moulins en question. Gyn allait vers l'un des deux, il y avait une hélice. Gyn sorti la Jar qu'il avait eue a Lanelle. Grâce au vent fait par cet objet qui faisait du vent, le moulin bougeait pour que les "ailes" comme dit dans la chanson soit en face de la tour. Il allait faire la même chose pour l'autre, mais il n'y avait plus l'hélice en question.

« HEY GYN ! »

Le chevalier se retournait. C'était Garp, il allait lui demander quoi encore ? Il était gentil, mais Gyn n'avait pas trop le temps de penser a autre chose. Enfin, il n'allait pas être méchant avec Garp... Parce que ce dernier était très a cheval sur la politesse

« - Je voulais te remercier pour Chesa, sans toi elle serait toujours disparu... Bien que là, elle est partie en vadrouille avec Bellamy je ne sais pas pourquoi

\- Écoutez moi non plus... Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient amis. Mentit Gyn. »

Même si Gyn savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait ; il avait préféré mentir a son grand-père adoptif. C'était genre de personne qui ne croyait pas du tout a la terre en dessous des nuages, pour Garp, dire que quelqu'un est sur la terre en dessous des nuages signifiaient que la personne était morte.

« - Dites, vous savez ou est l'hélice de ce moulin ? Je l'ai jamais vu bouger comparer a l'autre

\- Elle est tombée durant une grosse tempête, personne ne sait spécialement où. Mais, vu quelle est tombé sous les nuages, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit disparue »

C'était génial. Vu l'étendue de terre qu'il y avait sous les nuages, il était difficile de trouver rapidement cette hélice. Surtout que c'était un objet assez petit. Mais Gyn se rappelait qu'il avait vu quelque chose au volcan d'Odinn. C'était peu être cette hélice, il fallait qu'il la retrouve

« - Je vais la rechercher si vous voulez ! Vous saurez réparer cette hélice ?

\- ... Bien sûr. »

Garp était un peu dérouté par la proposition du chevalier. Comment il allait s'y prendre ? Surtout qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir aux yeux de Garp

« - je te conseille d'aller voir Smoker avant ! A ce qui parait, son grand-père utilisait un robot volant pour récupérer la ferraille sous les nuages. Mais faut prendre ce qu'il dit avec des pincettes ce qu'il dit. Vu qu'il y a rien sous les nuages, et que son grand-père inventait des histoires bizarre.

\- Oui, comme avec sa femme qui est partie sous les nuages ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas de notre peuple. »

L'histoire de la grand-mère de Smoker était connu. Pour tout le monde, cette femme était morte. Mais, pour son mari, il était sûr que non. Les habitants de cette île pensaient tous que cet homme avait dit ça a ses enfants pour atténuer la vérité. Et avec le temps, il a commencé a y croire lui-même. Gyn commençait a douter de la version des habitant de son île natale. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes caractéristiques que les gens de celestbourg. Elle avait des cheveux blancs avec des reflets roses et des yeux rouges. Et c'était la seule - avec sa famille - a avoir ces couleurs caractéristiques. De puits, cette famille était connue pour être plus agile que la moyenne. Gyn se posait des questions, en plus, cette description ressemblait beaucoup à Mule. Gyn soupira, puis il s'en alla vers la maison de Smoker, puis il toqua a la porte de cette maison

« - QUOI ?!

\- C'est Gyn

\- C'est pourquoi ?! Fit Smoker. Tu as encore un service à demander ?!

\- Yep ! »

Smoker ouvrit la porte. Il avait l'air d'être blasé comme d'habitude. Gyn avait l'habitude de demander de l'aide a Smoker. Il en avait marre, mais par politesse, il avait fait rentrer Gyn chez lui.

« - C'est pourquoi ? Fit Smoker

\- Ton grand-père avait un robot nan ?

\- Comment ça, tu t'intéresses au robot de papi ?

\- Yep, je veux l'utiliser si tu veux bien. Répondit Gyn

\- J'aimerai, mais, regarde l'état du robot »

Smoker fit un signe de la tête, puis, vers le robot qui était totalement cassé. Gyn avait reconnu le genre de robot qu'il avait vu dans les mines de Lanelle. Gyn fit un petit sourire, il savait totalement comment leurs parler.

« - Son nom c'est Récupix, il paye pas de mine comme ça, mais c'est un robot exceptionnel qui peut suivre quelqu'un partout ou il va et il peut poter n'importe quoi ! Mais bon, il n'est pas en grande forme. Si j'en crois l'histoire de mon papi, il doit avoir l'huile d'une fleur ancienne. J'en ai jamais vu avant, et personne ne sait a quoi elle ressemble.

\- C'est elle ? »

Gyn sortit de son sac une fleur bleutée, Smoker semblait étonner que Gyn puisse avoir ça. Smoker regardait un vieux cahier avec des pages jaunie. Il semblait appartenir a son grand père, pour être sûr que ça soit une bonne fleur

« - Oui c'est elle ! Comment tu en as eu une ?

\- Je sais pas si tu vas me croire si je te le dis. Gyn leva les épaules.

\- ... Et je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir. Je peux avoir la fleur ? L'huile qui sort des racines peu aidé a le réparer. »

Gyn donna la fleur. Smoker la prit et commençait a réparer Récupix. Gyn ne regardait pas du tout ce qui se passait, il ne s'intéressait pas a la mécanique. Au bout de quelques minutes, Récupix bougeait de nouveau et se remit a voler.

« - Merci ! Jauge de vitalité au maximum ! Prêt a transporter ! Récupix regardait Gyn, et semblait être un peu dérouté par sa présence. Mais enfaite qui est cette personne verte ?

\- Ce garçon m'a apporté tout ce qu'il fallait pour te réparer, allez montre un peu de gratitude !

\- Lui vraiment ? Ce gamin ? Il ressemble a rien ! Mais j'imagine que je devrai dire merci. Alors, merci ! Vite fait !

\- Surveille un peu ton langage ! Surtout quand tu t'adresses a ton sauveur ! Bon en tout cas, il a besoin de ton aide pour poter quelque chose, alors rends lui service, tu veux ?

\- Sauveur ou pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Je suis bien trop occupé pour servir un enfant ! »

Smoker soupira, puis il regardait le cahier de son grand-père. Son grand-père avait raison alors, Smoker était fier qu'il a pu vérifier ça. Pendant que Smoker était occupé a lire, Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn

« - Maître ! Fay en rapport ! J'ai peu être une idée pour...

\- Tu... Tu t'appelles Fay ? Dame Fay c'est ça ?

\- oui. Répondit Fay en ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? Demanda Recupix

\- Un objet sous les nuages, tu veux bien nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pour toi je te porterai n'importe quoi de n'importer quel poids dans n'importe quelle direction »

Fay fut en quelque sorte perturbée par la réaction de récupix. Mais bon, si avec ça, il acceptait temps mieux. Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. Recupix regardait Gyn

« Allez maître en vert ! J'ai décidé de t'aider. J'ai enregistré les ondes émises par Dame Fay !»

Smoker se retournait. Il ne voyait personne, pourtant, il avait entendu quelqu'un parler, et cette personne avait en quelque sorte une voix de femme. Mais, il ne dit absolument rien, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, peu être qu'il avait mal entendu

« - Tu me le rend a la fin ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète Smoker ! »


	19. L'hélice

Gyn avait déjà appelé son oiseau rouge. Le chevalier regardé au loin, pendant que son oiseau allait doucement vers une colonne de lumière jaune. Les cheveux au vent, il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qui se passait, vu qu'il était quasiment sur de lui a ce sujet la. Pourquoi douter de lui ? A part pour cette histoire d'élue, mais la servante de Sonoko semblait avoir changé de point de vue a son sujet. Peu être que Gyn était trop confiant. Gyn était juste au-dessus du trou qu'il y avait dans les nuages. Il respirait un grand coup. Il baissa la tête, tout en regardant son très cher celestrier.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'aides... »

Gyn caressa la tête de son fidèle ami avant de se laisser tomber dans le trou. Durant la chute, il essayait au mieux de se rapprocher du désert de Lanelle. Par chance, il avait réussi a tombé plus ou moins près de l'endroit ou il avait cru voir cette hélice. Après avoir monté une petite montagne et esquiver les sables mouvants, il se rapprochait de quelque chose avec plein de couleurs. Plus il se rapprochait, et plus Gyn avait un doute sur le fait que ça soit l'hélice. Mais... Si ce n'était pas cette fichue hélice, c'était quoi ? Gyn arriva juste devant de l'objet ; c'était juste une sorte d'anneau en bois avec plein de couleur. Et bien, d'un côté Gyn se disait qu'il avait raison, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir pas tort ; il y avait bien quelque chose au désert de Lanelle, mais ce n'était pas l'objet qu'il voulait. Il soupirait, maintenant comment il pouvait retrouver cette fichue hélice ? Il réfléchit, mais ne trouvant rien, Gyn donna un coup de pied dans le vide, faisant voler par la même occasion du sable

« J'ai plus de chance que le diseur de bonne aventure trouve ce que je cherche plutôt que le trouver seul. »

Gyn s'était dit qu'il allait voir ce fameux diseur de bonne aventure. Même si au fond de lui, il savait que c'était une idée très stupide... Mais il n'avait que ça à faire, c'était en attendant de trouver ou aller. Gyn remonta rapidement dans le ciel, et demanda a son celestrier de le déposer devant le marché couvert. Une fois que Gyn posa les pieds sur l'herbe verte de l'île céleste son oiseau s'envola rapidement. Gyn le fixa quelques secondes. C'est vrai, les celestrier adoraient cette liberté qu'ils avaient. Ils pouvaient voler ou ils le voulaient sans un humain de leur dicte. Le regard de Gyn se déposa sur le marché couvert. Qu'est qu'il pouvait se sentir idiot de devoir, aller voir un charlatan. Parce qu'aux yeux de Gyn ce genre de personne étaient des charlatans. Et, il n'y avait que Sonoko et Chesa qui pouvaient y croire. Cette personne avait prédit que Gyn, Chesa et Sonoko allaient rencontrer un dragon d'eau. Mais, Gyn savait très bien que ces certitudes étaient chamboulées depuis un certain temps, alors pourquoi pas un dragon d'eau ? Et pourquoi cet homme ne dirait pas la vérité ? Gyn rentra dans le marché couvert et alla vers un endroit assez sombre. Il y avait une personne assez petite assise a une table avec une table avec une nappe violette. Au milieu de la table, il y avait une boule de cristal. La personne qui avait cette table était un homme assez gros et il avait les cheveux bruns. Il avait aussi des yeux globuleux et bleus. Il lisait un journal assis sur sa petite chaise, mais en entendant des pas s'approcher, il lança au sol son journal et coupa la lumière au-dessus de lui. C'est ce genre de réaction faisait réellement croire que c'était un charlatan. Gyn s'assit devant cet homme

« - J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Bien ! Fit l'homme bizarre. Je vois de mes yeux globuleux que vous êtes perdu. Contre un rubis, vous avez le droit de savoir votre avenir ou savoir ou sont les trésors. »

Au moins, cet Homme n'allait pas le ruiner. Gyn demandait au diseur de bonne aventure de lui dire ou était les trésors. L'homme aux yeux globuleux n'avait rien dit de spécialement intéressant. Et vu qu'il ne coûtait qu'un rubis, Gyn en allait profiter

« - Vous pouvez dire mon avenir ? Demanda Gyn en posant un rubis vert sur la table.

\- Ah oui, contre dix rubis !

\- ... Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Gyn fouillait dans ses poches pour chercher des rubis, il posa toutes ses économies sur la table ; il y avait neufs rubis... Il soupira puis il le fixa dans les yeux l'homme

« - bon neuf rubis, puis je vous fais une bonne pub.

\- Non le prix et le prix monsieur ! Répondit le diseur de bonne aventure

\- CET HOMME EST UN CHAR- !

\- Ok ! Ce que vous voulez ! »

Gyn rigolait. Il avait réussi a avoir ce qu'il voulait. La boule de cristale commençait a avoir une lumière bleue qui sortait de cette boule. Gyn la fixait, qu'un côté il était fasciné quand même par ce genre de chose ; il y avait de nombreuses choses inexpliquées quand même. Et il se demandait si c'était la déesse Hylia qui avait donner ces choses inexpliquées dans ce monde.

« Je vois... Une Hélice ! » Lança L'homme

Gyn écarquilla les yeux. Comment il pouvait savoir ce qu'il cherchait exactement ? Il fixa l'homme avec des pouvoirs et cet homme semblait être encore voir l'avenir.

« Je vois... Une montagne de feu... L'hélice se trouve en contrebas du temple du feu ! »

Gyn ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance a cet homme. Plus qu'a savoir si il voyait réellement ce genre de chose ou non. Le regard de l'homme en face de Gyn devenu petit a petit comme avant, puis il fut, en quelque sorte, confus

« - C'est bizarre...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Gyn

\- Je ne connais pas de volcan... Le seul volcan que je connaisse, c'était une ancienne terre au-dessus des nuages, mais tout le monde sait que cet endroit est tombé il y a bien longtemps en dessous des nuages. »

Gyn sourit. Alors, c'était peu être vrai. Le chevalier se leva de la chaise et s'en alla du marché couvert. Il savait maintenant ou aller exactement. Gyn descendit de nouveau du la terre. Il savait ou exactement aller ; près d'une tour qu'il avait détruit la première fois qu'il avait été près du temple. Il était heureux de l'avoir trouvé, mais il avait perdu une heure. Fay apparut a côté de Gyn.

« - Fay au rapport ! Dois-je appeler récupix ?

\- Oui, ça serait mieux...

\- J'envoie des ondes psychiques a Recupix »

Quelques secondes après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Recupix arriva du ciel, assez fier de lui. Il savait voler, c'était vrai. Il regardait Fay tout en bougeant ses bras de haut en bas. Il semblait réellement d'être amoureux de Fay.

« - Dame Fay mon coeur a moi ! Tu m'attendais ? Je dois porter ça ? Demanda Recupix. Pas de problèmes

\- Merci Recupix. Fit Fay

\- Hey le maître en vert ! Tu ne vois pas que je gêne ? Pousse-toi un peu de la !

\- Sois un peu respectueux. Repliqua Gyn»

Fay rentra dans l'épée. Récupix prit l'hélice entre ses bras et s'envola de nouveau vers le ciel. Gyn appelait son celestrier en sifflant puis montant dans le ciel. Puis, dès qu'il fut près du moulin qui avait perdu son hélice, il se jetait sur le sol vert. Garp qui était rester au même depuis son échange avec Gyn. Il était assit et regardait le chevalier, en se demandant ce qui se passait. Recupix arrivait peu de temps après Gyn, et jeta au sol l'hélice

« Et voilà ! Livraison de l'hélice du moulin effectuée. Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas a revenir ! Pour fay j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde ! »

Recupix parti dans les airs. On pouvait voir dans les yeux de Garp qu'il se demander si ce qu'il avait vu était réel. Gyn toussait puis se retournait vers le grand père de Chesa.

« - voilà ! Je vous ai trouvé cette hélice

\- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux... Fit Garp. C'est l'hélice du moulin qui était tombée sous les nuages ?! Alors, ce n'était pas des bobards ce qu'il racontait le grand-père de Smoker?!

\- A croire. Répondit Gyn

\- Mais j'ai du mal a le croire quand même... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu raison pour une fois qu'il a toujours dit la vérité »

Garp se leva, puis commença a réparer l'hélice en un rien de temps. Gyn était contant, il allait enfin pouvoir avancer dans sa quête. Garp lâcha son marteau et se leva

« J'ai remplie ma part du marcher. »

Garp s'en alla, laissant Gyn sorti la jarre qu'il avait trouvée dans le désert. Le moulin bougeait et se stoppa directement quand il était en face de la grande tour. D'un coup, quelque chose sorti du haut de la tour. C'était quatre colonnes mises en cercle qui portaient un plafond. Sur ce plafond, il y avait un petit troue qui permettait de laisser passer la lumière. Il y avait également une sorte de miroir. Gyn monta en haut de cette tour et il remarquait une inscription sur une pierre qui était là. Gyn ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. A vrai dire, il ne passait pas son temps avant a rester ici. Du moins, a l'époque, il passait quelque fois ici assis par terre en regardant les étoiles avec Sonoko, Chesa et Smoker. Il y avait quelques fois Bellamy qui s'invitaient également. Mais quand on est petit, on ne fait pas attention a ce genre de chose

« Sous la lumière, joue le chant transmis par la déesse, alors une lueur se dévoilera au héros... » Lisait Gyn en murmurant

Gyn sorti la lyre que Sonoko lui avait donnée. Au simple fait de sortir cet instrument, un signe se dessina sur le sol au milieu du cercle qui était dessiné au sol. C'était deux ailes et un cristal. Gyn commença a jouer le chant de la déesse. Des petites lumières violettes se formèrent autour de Gyn, des petites colonnes entourèrent le soit disant héros de la légende. Pendant que Gyn faisait cette chanson Fay était sortie de son épée et chantait en vieil hylien. Il avait reconnu, car Sonoko avait commencé à l'apprendre et il se souvenait qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal a l'apprendre. D'un coup, sans explications - du moins pour Gyn - Les colonnes et le miroir se mirent a tourner. Le miroir se mit bien devant le soleil, et une lueur bleue transperça un nuage. Ce nuage était comme un gros dôme, Gyn ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre par-delà ce nuage ; les professeurs lui avaient toujours interdit de venir près de ce nuage. Mais bon, Gyn n'allait pas suivre les interdictions des professeurs, surtout qu'il y avait une Entité supérieure qui lui dictait son destin. Si quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose a ce sujet ; il allait tout mettre sur le dos de cette entité.

Gyn courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, puis il se jeta dans le vide. Il sifflait pour appeler son celestrie. Son oiseau rouge le rattrapa dans sa chute. Ils allèrent tous les deux vers le nuage qui semblait bizarre. Ils esquivèrent tous les deux les tornades devant les nuages. Ils entèrent tous les deux dans le nuage. L'intérieur de ce nuage était totalement différent de l'extérieur. Tout était gris, et il y avait aussi des monstres dedans. Au bout de quelque seconde ; Gyn se fit attaquer par un monstre. Gyn n'arrivait pas a retirer le monstre sur son dos. Au bout de quelques secondes ; il entend un celestrier crier, puis il ne sentis plus de monstre sur son dos. Sur le coup Gyn n'avait pas pensé a ce que ça pouvais être. Gyn petit a petit se rapprochait d'une petite île. Il y avait une structure assez ancienne au milieu de cette île. Gyn se posa sur l'île, calmement, Fay sorti de l'épée.

« Cette île figure dans ma mémoire. Il s'agit de l'île aux chants. Cette île a sans doute été bâtie pour vous par la déesse. »

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. D'un coup, Gyn réentendais un célestrier hurler. Mais là, il semblait souffrir. Le jeune homme se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait et essayait de voir dans le ciel quelque chose. Il entendait un oiseau assez lourd tomber au sol. Gyn baissa la tête et remarquait quelque chose de bleu. Il courut directement vers cette chose bleue et se mit a sa taille. Dès qu'il avait vu cette couleur, il avait tout de suite pensé au celestrier de Sonoko ; et a raison. C'était bien l'oiseau qui avait l'habitude de le réveiller le matin. Et ce, celestrier était blesser. Alors... C'était lui qui avait sauvé Gyn ? De plus, le celestrier de Gyn se mit a côté de l'oiseau bleu. Gyn sortit de quoi soigner l'oiseau et le guéri en un rien de temps. En voyant l'oiseau se mettre de nouveau sur ses pattes ; un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Gyn

« Merci, sans toi, je ne serai sans doute jamais arrivé ici. »

L'oiseau baissa la tête pour faire prendre conscience a Gyn qu'il avait compris ce qu'il avait dit. Le celestrier vermeille de Gyn se mit juste en Frace du celestrier de Sonoko. Le chevalier avait décidé de les laisser un peu a deux. Il s'était dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Le celestrier de Sonoko regardait l'oiseau de Gyn e se tenant droit et en marchant plein de fierté. Gyn ne savait pas pourquoi, même s'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'ils se disait, il pouvait très bien imaginer que l'oiseau bleus était très fier de lui.


	20. première épreuve

Gyn était rentré par une porte en pierre dans une salle assez sombre. Il n'y avait qu'un petit chemin de pierre qui s'arrêtait au milieu de la pièce. Fay sortie de l'épée de Gyn sans prévenir, et se mit a côté une grande statue de la déesse qui se tenait devant Gyn. Le jeune chevalier regardait le vide autour de lui. Cet endroit était bizarre aux yeux de Gyn, mais il sentait qu'il allait revenir souvent ici. Gyn regardait Fay

" Maître Gyn, vous devez jouer de la Lyre"

Gyn sortait de son sac la Lyre en question. Il attendait que Fay lui fit un signe avant de jouer de la Lyre, son compagnon dans son épée devait mieux connaître que lui comment fallait faire quelque chose dans ce genre de situation. Fay fit un signe pour dire a Gyn qu'il pouvait commencer a jouer tout en fermant les yeux. L'homme a la tunique verte commençait a jouer de cet instrument. Fay chantait en même temps, elle chantait en vieil hylien. Tout en faisant ça un aura vert se créa autours deux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Fay arrêta de chanter et Gyn arrêta de jouer aussi, pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il rouvrit les yeux.

"Maître, vous avez appris le courage de farore ! Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir passez une épreuve sacrée pour chacune les flammes. La première épreuve se situe dans la forêt de Firone"

Fay s'inclina devant Gyn avant de rentrer dans l'épée. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'a faire le chemin encore une fois. Gyn sortit de la grande salle où il était. Le celestrier de Sonoko ainsi que le sien étaient tout les deux encore au sol. L'oiseau de Sonoko fixa Gyn.

"On doit aller a la forêt de Firone !" avoua le chevalier

Le celestrier de Sonoko pencha la tête vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. L'oiseau ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit. Ce celestrier vermeille semblait prêt à y aller. Gyn monta sur le dos de l'oiseau qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de son aventure. Gyn fixa l'oiseau bleu de Sonoko, il n'allait pas les accompagner.

"Tu devrais rentrer a Celesbourg, Stan sait que tu es là ?"

L'oiseau fit un signe négatif, puis s'envola dans le ciel pour partir du nuage. Sans doute, avait-il décidé de suivre les conseils du chevalier et allez voir Stanislas. C'était sans doute mieux que l'oiseau de Sonoko reste dans le ciel. Pendant la petite réflexion de Gyn, le celestrier vermeil s'envola. Le chevalier et l'oiseau quittèrent le nuage en esquivant les monstres. Gyn avait pensé en premier a allez voir Bellamy, Chesa et la vielle femme qui les aidait, juste pour voir si Bellamy ne faisait rien de méchant ou de bizarre. On ne pouvait jamais être trop sûr avec lui. Mais, ces derniers temps, il avait l'air d'avoir changé. Enfin, ce n'était pas le bon mot, il avait enfin montré ce qu'il était réellement. Du moins, c'était le sentiment qu'avait ressenti Gyn

Le jeune homme avait décidé de venir voir ses deux amis tombés par accident sur la terre en dessous des nuages, vu qu'il devait aller à la forêt de Firone. Cela serait un bon moment pour les voir, surtout qu'il ne savait pas quand il allait les revoir de nouveau. Gyn se posa au vallon du sceau, comme d'habitude l'endroit était désert, heureusement que le bannis n'avait pas refais surface. Il ne fallait pas que ce démon touche le temple garder par la vieille femme. Gyn se rapprochait de l'entrée du temple, il allait y rentrer lorsqu'il vu Bellamy assit dans un coin, en train de trifouiller des choses. Qu'est qu'il avait encore derrière la tête ? Gyn pensait qu'il préparait un plan, mais pourquoi ? C'était très bizarre, surtout qu'il était tout seul dehors.

"Bellamy ?" Fit Gyn pour interpeller le jeune blond

Bellamy se retourna, il vit Gyn. Le jeune homme se releva, pour ne pas être plus petit que Gyn. Il toussa

"hey ! Gyn j'ai bien réfléchi depuis la dernière fois ! Et... Je saurai peu être pas me battre comme toi... Mais comme a dit mamie ! Je peux me rendre utile d'une autre manière ! J'ai décidé de faire tout ce que je peux pour aider Sonoko ! Je te le promets"

... Qu'est qu'il venait de dire ? Gyn fut surprit, Bellamy avait donc ravalé sa fierté pour essayer d'être utile a un groupe ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude, il voulait toujours faire seul ou alors s'il voulait se faire aider d'un groupe, il devait absolument être le leader. Qu'est qu'il lui avait fait changer d'avis comme ça ?

"Merci Bellamy"

Gyn ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus. D'un coup, dans le temple deux voix de fit entendre, ces deux personnes se disputaient. Gyn leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait ce qu'avait fait Chesa, c'était souvent elle qui commençait les disputes comme ça, soit par une bêtise ou alors parce qu'elle avait mal compris quelque chose. Le jeune chevalier rentrait dans le temple, il y avait bel et bien la jeune blonde qui semblait agacer par quelque chose

"- Puis c'que je te dis que j'ai un rôle a jouer ! Affirma Chesa

\- Oui, tu en as un, pas la peine d'être comme ça ! Répondit Gyn

\- tu as vu ? Nanananinanère !"

C'était peu être pour ce côté gamin que Sonoko et Chesa s'entendait bien. Mais, Gyn se demandait a qui elle pouvait bien parler comme ça, vu qu'elle avait l'air de respecter la vieille femme. Le jeune homme tournait la tête, et remarquait Smoker

"- MAIS TU FOUS QUOI LA ?! ÇA VA SE FINIR EN MEETUP OU QUOI ?! s'exclama Gyn

\- Mon robot a voulu passer en dessous des nuages, il voulait voir une certaines Fay... Avoua Smoker.

\- Ah d'accord...

\- ça montre au moins que mon grand-père avait raison ! Avoua Smoker.

\- Ta grand-mère est peu être morte de toute façon ! Dit Chesa. Tu as pas vu tout ces monstres ?!

\- Je la pensais déjà morte de toute façon ! Répondit Smoker

\- Ta grand-mère ?" Demanda la vieille

Smoker expliqua l'histoire a la gardienne du temple. Gyn en profitait pour partir pour chercher sa fameuse épreuve pour la flamme du dragon. Il s'aventura de nouveau dans la forêt. Il y avait un peu plus de monstres qu'avant... Peu être que la menace du banni faisait en sorte qu'il y en avait plus, du moins c'était ce que le jeune chevalier pensait. Gyn essayait de fouiller de font en comble la forêt pour trouver son épreuve. Il avait fouillé presque partout, sauf près de l'endroit ou il avait vu Teddy.

En pesant au grand frère de Sonoko, il se demandait ce qui l'avait pousser à devenir comme ça, quelqu'un de méchant. Parce qu'il avait souvent entendu Drake dire que Teddy était quelqu'un d'adorable avant... Gyn pensait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de réelle réponse a cela, et qu'il fallait mieux ne pas chercher de réponse à cette question. Durant cette interrogation, Fay apparut à côté de Gyn

"- Maître ! Essayez de jouer de la lyre, peu être que cela va activer quelque chose

\- Merci !"

Gyn sorti la lyre et commença a faire de la musique avec. Il ne savait pas si ça allait faire quelque chose, mais on ne sait jamais. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait, il fallait tenter quelque chose. Petit à petit, juste devant la structure qu'il avait explorer pour trouver Sonoko, il y avait quelque chose dessiner sur le sol ; un cercle bleu. Gyn se mit au milieu de ces signes bleus. Fay se mit devant Gyn.

"Vous devez jouer le courage de Farore Maitre !"

Gyn fit un signe positif de la tête et commençait a jouer ce chant. Fay chantait en vieil hylien, il se demandait si chanter dans cette langue changeait les choses. Parce que les dieux avaient vu l'évolution de la langue donc ils pouvaient comprendre leur langue. Durant l'interprétation du chant, des pétales bleues apparurent au sol, un a un. Lorsqu'il y avait eu tout les pétales Fay arrêta de Chanter, le chevalier arrêtait la musique.

"notre interprétation du courage de Farore a fait apparaître une rosace au sol ! Il y a 90% de chance que ça soit l'entrée de l'épreuve. Placez-vous au centre de la rosace et planté l'épée dans le sol "

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. Alors l'épreuve allait commencer ? Gyn se posait des questions, comment ça allait être ? Qu'est qu'il y allait se passer ? Qu'est qui devait faire ? Maintenant, il fallait juste planter l'épée dans le sol. Gyn respira un grand coup en sortant son épée. Le jeune homme planta son épée dans le sol. Durant un court instant, une lumière émanait du sol. Le chevalier, aveuglé, ferma les yeux. Petit a petit, la lumière disparut, ce qui permettait a Gyn d'ouvrir a nouveau les yeux. Il y avait eu du changement durant ce petit temps ; tout était comme plonger dans le noir, le bâtiment en face de lui était légèrement entourer de lumière. Gyn regardait ses mains pour voir s'il avait eu un changement sur lui.

"Maître Gyn ! Comme je n'ai pas pu vous accompagner, je m'adresse a vous directement dans votre esprit. Vous vous trouvez dans une Psysalis, un monde spirituel où seul l'élu de la déesse peut se rendre. Vous êtes dans la Psysalis de Farore, une épreuve qui régit votre esprit. D'ailleurs, votre esprit a temporairement quitté votre corps. Vous devez alors plus grand spirituellement et vous allez éguisé votre épée comme ça. Vous devez ramasser les larmes de farore! C'est comme l'objet en face de vous ! Faites attentions, les gardiens sont surpuissant, votre âme peu se briser avec qu'une attaque. Donc ne vous faites pas attaquer !"

Durant l'explication de Fay, Gyn regardait autour de lui en recherche de ces fameuses Larme, il y en avait une près de lui, ce qui était parfait. Il ne serait pas embêté avec les ennemies, surtout qu'il n'avait plus d'épée. Une fois l'explication finie, Gyn posa un pied en dehors du cercle. Tout était devenu rouge, les ennemis bougeaient maintenant. Gyn fit un sprint vers la larme pour aller au plus vite. Le jeune homme remarquait que le temps avait arrêté, après qu'il a ramassé cette larme. Il devait alors les trouver assez vite pour éviter de se faire attaquer !


	21. L'ermite

Grâce au temps qui s'arrêtait quelques secondes après avoir récupéré les larmes, Gyn a réussi a finir l'épreuve sans grand soucis. Heureusement, qu'il y avait cette chose qui l'aidait, il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi dans le cas contraire. Fay lui avait dit qu'il devait revenir au centre du cercle qui l'avait transporter pour pouvoir revenir dans son corps. Il y eu la même lumière que lorsqu'il avait planté son épée, Gyn ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, tout était revenu a la normale. Rien n'avait été altéré par ce changement, heureusement. Gyn sentis dans sa main quelque chose, il l'ouvrit, c'était une écaille de dragon d'eau.

"Félicitation maître !"

Fay sortie de l'épée de Gyn, elle avait sans doute quelque chose à dire. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que servait cette écaille de dragon.

"l'écaille de Dragon que vous avez est un cadeau de la déesse Farore ! Elle permet à son utilisateur de pouvoir nager dans l'eau sans avoir a respirer, on compare souvent cette nage comme celle d'un dragon qui vole dans le ciel. Elle va vous servir pour trouver le dragon qui vous donnera une des trois flammes."

Fay rentra de nouveau dans son épée. Alors, maintenant, il pouvait nager sans soucis dans l'eau ? Gyn s'était dit qu'a la fin de cette aventure il allait la donner a Sonoko, car la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait une peur bleu de l'eau. La raison ? Il ne savait pas très bien, il y avait juste quelques rumeurs, rien de concret.

"Bravo Gyn !"

Le jeune chevalier sursauta, qui était cette personne ? Gyn se retournait, c'était juste le vénérable des Tikwi. En réalité, Gyn ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il vienne comme ça pour le félicité.

"- Me... Merci.

\- Ah! tu as eu une écaille du dragon ! S'exclama le vénérable

\- ... Vous le connaissait ? Fit étonner Gyn

\- C'est le dragon d'eau protecteur de la forêt ! Ce dragon a beaucoup bougé ces derniers temps, mais il y a une ermite dans la forêt qui pourrait aider pour la trouver. Il se trouve en haut de cet grand arbre ! On sait seulement qu'il reste dans la forêt."

Le vénérable parti. Alors la première flamme va lui être donner par ce fameux dragon ? Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais avant il préférait aller voir ses amis pour prévenir qu'il allait sans doute être de retours avant un long moment, parce qu'il avait encore deux dragons a voir après le dragon et si il avait bien pensé, il y en avait un a Ordinn et la dernière a Lanelle. Gyn allait voir au temple du sceau les autres, pour leurs dires qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de voir. Gyn poussait la grande porte en pierre

"Hey ! Je voulais dire que..."

Gyn s'était coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase, car il avait vu Chesa envoyé un caillou sur le bloc de pierre qui servait comme porte vers le passer. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? C'était vraiment quelque chose de stupide

"- ça marche paaaaas ! Fit chesa

\- Mais il n'y a que Gyn qui peut l'ouvrir... Répondit Smoker. La vieille te la déjà dit !

\- Mais je veux aider Gyn et Sonoko comme je peux ! Même Bellamy sert à quelque chose !

\- Ton rôle va bientôt être dévoilé ne t'en fait pas, tout comme celui de Smoker

\- mais c'est quand ce bientôt ?"

Chesa semblait triste de ne pas aider dans la seconde ses amis. Gyn fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre sa phrase :

"Je voulais juste dire que je risque de partir pour quelques jours, sans vous donner de nouvelle.

\- Et tu avais dit à Koby que c'était l'affaire d'une semaine... Dit Smoker

\- Ca ne fait pas une semaine ? Fit Gyn surprit

\- Non ça va en faire quasiment trois... Avoua Chesa"

Gyn fut surpris, comment ça se faisait qu'il y avait trois semaines de passer ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Gyn avait tellement courut sur cette terre qu'il avait plus eue la notion du temps. Le jeune homme s'en alla du temple, pour se diriger devant le grand arbre. Gyn se demandait comment il allait monter cet arbre, il n'allait pas le faire a la force de ses bras. Le jeune chevalier remarquait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'eau au niveau des racines de l'arbre, assez pour plonger. Peu être qu'il y avait peu être quelque chose. Et cela allait être l'occasion de tester sa fameuse écaille de dragon. Gyn plongea dans l'eau pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, comme une entrée. C'est ce qu'il trouva ; il y avait une ouverture au niveau du tronc, il y rentra sans problème. En remontant, il se retrouvait a l'intérieur du tronc de l'arbre... Alors il était creux ? Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'a monté grâce aux plateformes dans l'arbre. Gyn montait jusqu'a ce qu'il trouve une ouverture pour allez en dehors de l'arbre, il y avait un chemin qui montait encore un peu. La fin du chemin conduisait a la cime de l'arbre... Alors il devait avoir un tikwi ermite a cet endroit ? Il semblait avoir rien du tout...

"- Fay ? Tu peux m'aider ? Fit Gyn

\- Maître, vous n'entendez pas ce bruit ?"

Fay sortit de l'épée tout en regardant une branche d'arbre en hauteur. Gyn regardait dans la même direction que Fay. C'était un Tikwi qui dormait, Gyn n'avait même pas entendu ses ronflements... Gyn sorti doucement de sa poche le lance-pierre qu'il avait eu par le vénérable. Fay rentra dans son épée, et juste a se moment la Gyn lança une graine sur l'ermite. Ce dernier se réveiller en panique

"QUI OSE ME RÉVEILLER ?!"

L'ermite se calmait en fixant Gyn. Un humain l'avait réveillé ? Ce tikwi avait connu les premiers humains sur cette terre, mais, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y en avait plus ici. S'il était ici, c'est qu'il y avait une raison

"- Oh, tu sais me voir? Demanda l'ermite

\- Non, je ne te vois pas. Répondit ironiquement Gyn

\- tu mens ! si tu arrives a me réveiller c'est que tu m'as vu !

\- C'est pour savoir ou est la flamme. Avoua Gyn

\- Promets de rien dire ? Parce que je ne veux pas que cette histoire se sache !"

Il ne fallait pas que des gens malintentionnés soient au courant, l'Ermite s'était dit que s'il devait chercher cette flamme c'était parce qu'il était ce fameux homme venu des cieux.

" - oui ! Je te le promets.

\- Ce que tu cherches, c'est la Flamme de fafore, son histoire fut jadis quand la déesse était parmi nous. Elle fut confiée au grand esprit qui règne sur la foret de fafore ; le dragon d'eau. Il est dit que la déesse la laissa ici pour quelle puisse un jour être remise a celui qui viendrai du ciel. Et ça pourrai être toi petit pois ! Le temps est venu pour toi de rencontrer le dragon d'eau. Actuellement, le dragon d'eau vit dans un grand lac au sud de la forêt. Cependant, la porte qui permet d'accéder au lac est solidement fermée pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer. Mais ! Je vais te révéler comment ouvrir cette porte petit pin ! Le dessin gravé sur la porte, il faut lui insufflé le pouvoir de la déesse. Mais attention ! Il manque une partie du dessin... Il faut le compléter ! Pour savoir comment le compléter il faut trouver un symbole identique a celui de la porte. À l'opposé du sud, se trouve le nord... C'est au nord que tu vas trouver ce dessin. T'as pigé ?

\- oui"

Gyn s'apprêtait a s'en allez lorsqu'il entendait des petits cris de l'ermite

" MINUTE POSTILLON Fait gaffe au dragon d'eau, elle s'énerve facilement réfléchit a deux fois avant de dire un truc ! Si elle se fâche, elle peut t'avaler tout rond. En plus, elle adore la viande... Bon, je vais me rendormir !"

C'était quand même bien savoir cette mise en garde. Gyn devait faire alors attention, ça serai bête que sont aventure s'arrête parce qu'il s'était fait manger par un dragon. Le jeune chevalier s'en allait vers la porte au sud, pour voir a quoi ressembler le dessin, pour voir ce qu'il devait chercher au nord. Il trouva une porte en pierre, au centre de cette porte, il y avait deux lunes, une grande et une petite. La petite lune était dans le creux que dessinait la grande. Gyn se souvenait d'avoir vu ce signe lorsqu'il cherchait Sonoko dans cette forêt ! Il manquait un cercle.

"- FAY ! COMMENT JE DESSINE SUR LA PORTE ?

\- Maître, il faut utiliser l'éclat céleste, mais..."

Gyn n'écoutait plus Fay, il leva son épée vers le ciel, puis il utilisa cette lumière pour dessiner un cercle. La porte s'ouvrit a la seconde où il avait fini son cercle. C'était donc ça la solution. Maintenat il fallait juste chercher le dragon d'eau.


	22. Le dragon d'eau !

Fay sortit de l'épée de Gyn. Elle s'attendait pas a ce que le jeune chevalier arrive a faire ce signe si rapidement, elle qui s'apprêtait à aider Gyn. Maintenant, il y avait un long chemin de pierre en face d'eux, et avec en fond, il y avait deux cascades.

"Maître, vous devez courir maintenant, puis plonger dans l'eau. Le dragon vis quelque part dans ce lac !"

Gyn fit un signe positif de la tête avant de se mettre en position pour courir. Fay en profita pour rentrer dans l'épée de Gyn. Le chevalier commença a courir assez rapidement, avant de plonger la tête la première dans l'eau. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans le lac, il essayait de remonter sa tête a la surface. Même s'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau maintenant, il se sentait plus alaise avec la tête, et il allait pouvoir mieux réfléchir. Mais, le jeune chevalier était emporté par le courant, et il était obligé de le suivre. Il se demander combien de temps cela allait durer. Gyn prit la direction d'une cascade et tomba de nouveau dans un autre coin d'eau après y être tombé. Cette fois-ci, c'était de l'eau plus calme. Maintenant, il pouvait remonter la tête hors de l'eau. Maintenant, il allait faire quoi ? Gyn fixa l'eau transparente pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas voir quelque chose dans le fond. Et c'est a ce moment qu'il remarqua un petit poulpe blanc avec quelques taches orangée. Gyn replongea dans l'eau pour allez le voir, pour le questionner au sujet du dragon d'eau. Lorsque Gyn se rapprocha du poulpe, ce dernier semblait être paniqué

"Encore un humain Bloup! Je dois partir avant qu'il me remarque !"

Le poulpe s'en alla. C'était trop tard, l'humain en question l'avait remarqué. Mais, Gyn était interpellé par le fait qu'il parle d'humain, comment ça encore un humain ? Déjà, c'était la première créature qui parlait de lui en temps "qu'humain", et il y avait eu quelqu'un avant lui ? Pendant un court instant Gyn pensait a Teddy, ce dragon avait l'air important pour la déesse, alors pourquoi ne pas aller le voir pour essayer d'avoir des réponses a ses questions ? Il devait faire en sorte de trouver une autre porte du temps... Mais, maintenant, il fallait poursuivre le petit poulpe, il devait savoir quelque chose sur la localisation exact du dragon ! Gyn le suivit, et le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, dans un sorte de tunnel. Il semblait essoufflé. Le poulpe se retournait vers Gyn

"Mais tu es têtue bloup ! si tu continues, je vais devoir le dire au dragon d'eau"

Le chevalier n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre quelque chose que le poulpe s'en alla de nouveau. La, c'était derrière des planches en bois qui bougeait le passage. D'un coté, il s'était dit que c'était mieux qu'il prévienne le dragon d'eau, mais si ce dragon savait qu'il s'était invité comme ça, et qu'il avait poursuivi un poulpe... Cela n'allait pas bien passer. Il devait en premier calmer ce poulpe avant de faire quoi que se soit.

"Essaye de passer pour voir bloup!" Dit le poulpe en narguant Gyn

Maintenant ce fichu poulpe narguait Gyn, manquait plus que ça. Mais, le garçon avec la tenue verte savait déjà comment il allait passer cette barrière. Il prit de l'élan et nagea encore plus vite qu'avant. C'était un des pouvoirs donné par l'écaille de dragon. Grace a cette puissance, Gyn avait casser cette petite barrière en bois. Le poulpe semblait surpris

"Tu es doué pour un humain !" s'exclama le poulpe

Le petit habitant du lac avait toujours entendu que les humains étaient des incapable, vu qu'ils avaient pas réussi a aidé la déesse par le passer. Maintenant, ces humains vivaient tranquillement dans le ciel. Le poulpe remarquait autours du cou de l'humain l'écaille du dragon d'eau... Mais comment il l'avait eu?!

"Mais, tu as l'écaille du dragon d'eau?!

\- oui pourquoi ? Questionna Gyn

\- ça voudrai dire que... Tu es le messager envoyé par la déesse dont parlait le dragon d'eau ?!

\- A ce qui parait oui..."

Gyn c'était résigner a comprendre quelque chose pour le moment. Il s'était dit qu'en revoyant Mule et Sonoko cela allait être plus clair comme ça, vu qu'elles semblaient en savoir plus que quiconque sur l'histoire qui se déroulait.

"- Alors tu pourrais aider le dragon d'eau !

\- mais que lui arrive-t-il? Questionna Gyn

\- il y a peu, un type bizarre accompagner de monstre a attaquer le dragon ! Comme elle est très forte elle les a presque tout mangés... Mais ils étaient si nombreux que le type bizarre a réussi a la blesser ! Et maintenant elle n'a pas assez d'eau pour se soigner... S'il te plaît ! Va voir le dragon et écoute son histoire

\- Pas de soucis !"

Gyn avait tout de suite penser que Teddy était a l'origine de tout ça. Il serait capable d'attaquer quelqu'un, surtout qu'il cherchait la porte du temps pour récupérer Sonoko. Enfin, il cherchait un moyen pour récupérer Sonoko, Teddy n'était pas au courant de la seconde porte. Maintenant, il fallait être rapide. Le petit poulpe fit signe à Gyn de le suivre. Gyn suivit le petit monstre marin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un endroit bouché par des pierres. Il y avait près d'eux des poissons avec des pics.

"- Mince... C'est l'endroit ou on passe pour aller voir le dragon d'eau. Fit Le petit poulpe

\- fait attention !"

Gyn lança sur les pierres un poisson sur les pierres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était la seule chose a laquelle il avait pensé. Et grâce a ça, les rocher on exploser et laissant place a un chemin. Le petit poulpe fut étonné

"Merci ! Tu as su faire en sorte que le chemin vers le dragon soit libéré ! Viens"

Encore une fois, ils se remirent en route. Puis, ils arrivent devant une porte rose. Le petit poulpe mit sa tête dans une sorte de serrure et tourna pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, et Gyn entra dans la pièce. Il y avait au milieu de la pièce ou Gyn était rentré un endroit fait de pierre. Il y avait sans doute sur cette plate-forme de pierre le Dragon d'eau. Il remonta a la surface pour pouvoir voir le dragon. Devant lui, il y avait un dragon bleu dans une sorte de marmite. Autour, d'eux, il y avait quatre colonnes de pierre. Le dragon sorti la tête, il avait des Barbillon très fin et une sorte de couronne jaune autour de sa tête.

"Tu es un humain ?! Tu es dans un lieu sacré ! La où je vis ! Tu n'as rien a faire ici ! Et comment tu es venu ici ?! "

Gyn n'osait pas trop de parler, mais il était bien obligé. Maintenant, il allait dire quoi ? Il pouvait entendre a sa voix que c'était une femelle

"- ... Madame le dragon d'eau ?

\- En effet ! Je suis Firone, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Riley, je suis le dragon d'eau à qui la déesse a confié la région

\- ... Mais pourquoi tu préfères Riley ? Demanda Gyn

\- Ca te concerne ? Répondit Riley

\- C'est une tradition de son clan de Dragon, ils ont deux prénoms et ils prennent comme prénom celui qu'ils préfèrent. Avoua une jeune femme"

Gyn leva les yeux vers une des colonnes. C'était Chesa... Elle était assise sur une des colonnes avec un livre, la blonde semblait le lire.

"- MAIS TU FOUS QUOI LA ?! s'exclama Gyn

\- La vieille m'a dit que je devais te donner des informations sur les dragons...

\- Ham... Fit Riley. Malgré mon apparence, je suis une envoyé de la déesse... Hum... Mais dit moi, tu portes mon écaille. C'est une relique que seul l'élu de la déesse peu porté. Serait-ce toi cet élu ! Cependant même si c'est le cas, aucun humain n'est sensé s'approcher de cet endroit

\- bah, comment j'ai foutu mon coup alors? Demanda Chesa

\- Non mais je sais comment tu es venu, pas comme l'homme tout chétif ! Fit Riley

\- ah bah, c'est l'ermite qui me la dit... Répondit Gyn

\- cet Ermite a la langue bien pendu ! pourtant je lui avais interdit de parler de cet endroit a qui que se soit ! Je vais le manger la prochaine fois que je le vois"

Alors, c'était vrai qu'elle était assez colérique... Il fallait trouver de quoi répondre sans trop la vexée.

"- nan, mais c'est une plante ! Ce n'est pas aussi bon que la viande

\- même on ne dit pas la ou je vis ! ... Mais laissons ça ! Tu es donc venu ici pour quérir la flamme sacré ?"

Gyn Fit, un signe positif de la tête. C'était mieux comme ça, elle semblait être d'accord pour l'aider.

"mh c'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais j'ai du mal a croire que la déesse ai choisi un enfant aussi chétif que toi"

Gyn pensait a Mule en entendent cette phrase. Parce qu'elle non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance au début. Pourquoi on lui faisait pas confiance ? Pour Gyn, il avait déjà fait ses preuves bien avant.

"- je vais donc te tester ! Tu vois, j'ai été blesser par un certain Teddy, qui se prétend être le serviteur du mal, et j'ai du mal a me soigner. L'eau contenue dans cette bassine contient de l'eau sacré, elle a des propriétés curatives. Mais elle a perdu de son effet... Il m'en faut une plus fraîche et plus puissante maintenant ! Va me chercher de l'eau sacré Il faut qu'elle ressemble a celle dans cette bassine. Si tu fais ça pour moi, je te conduirai vers l'endroit de la flamme ! Quand dis-tu ?

\- J'accepte. Répondit Gyn

\- Je vais analyser l'eau !"  
Fay sortit de l'épée de Gyn. Elle analysa l'eau ou était Riley. Elle allait aider Gyn dans sa quête. Fay se tourna vers Gyn

"C'est fini ! Et vous devez avoir un flacon vide pour devoir prendre l'eau!"

Fay rentra dans l'épée. Riley fit un signe vers une porte derrière elle.

"- Le chemin derrière moi mène a la forêt de Firone ! NE ME FAIS PAS ATTENDRE

\- D... D'accord. Répondit Gyn. Chesa protège Riley!"

Il fallait bien sûr protéger le dragon au cas où. On ne sait pas si des autres personnes veulent l'attaquer. Gyn s'en alla vers la sortie montrer par le dragon. Devant lui se tenait un grand temple, il y avait également une grande cascade devant ce temple. Gyn sentait que ce n'était pas le meilleur pour le moment que d'essayer de passer par là. Il prit un autre chemin et se retrouve dans la forêt de Firone, une nouvelle fois.

"- Fay...? Tu as pas une idée de l'endroit ou je dois allez pour trouver l'eau ? Questionna Gyn

\- J'ai senti la même chose la ou vous avez chercher dame Sonoko la dernière fois. Je vous conseille d'aller devant la statue de la déesse !"

Gyn remercia Fay. Même si elle n'était pas sortie de l'épée, elle était d'une grande aide. Une fois encore, il devait refaire toute la route pour retrouver la statue de la déesse. Il y avait encore pas mal de monstre, cela l'avait beaucoup ralenti. Mais, il avait réussi a trouvé l'eau sacré, grâce a Fay. Elle lui avait dit que l'eau était derrière la statue de la déesse hylia. Gyn mit cette eau dans un flacon pour le transporter. Gyn parti et fit une nouvelle fois le chemin, mais cette fois par la terre pour pas devoir tout refaire a la nage. Gyn rentra par la porte qu'il avait empruntée. Chesa était devant le dragon et semblait lui expliquer certaines choses

"- Et voila comment on vit sur notre île !

\- Je vois... Fit Riley. Vous priez toujours Hylia c'est le principal

\- Je suis la ! Annonça Gyn

\- Ah Gyn, ça me fait penser que tu devras donner l'écaille de riley a Sonoko a la fin ! Parce qu'elle ne sait pas nagé. Avoua Chesa

\- Je me suis déjà fait la réflexion ! Gyn rigolait

\- ah ? Votre amie ne sait pas nagé ? C'est comme la déesse... Bref, Je sens que tu as de la véritable eau sacré sur toi ! Verse la vite dans ma bassine !"

Gyn se rapprocha du bassin de Riley et renversa toute l'eau dans le bassin. Riley plongea sa tête pour être sûre qu'elle retrouve toute son énergie. Puis, au bout de quelque seconde le dragon d'eau sorti de la bassine. Riley était un dragon très grand, elle devait faire au moins trois mètres ! Elle portait aussi un kimono bleu. Elle croisa ses bras.

"ah je sens ma puissance qui reviens ! Contemple ma véritable apparence"

Au fond de lui, Gyn s'était promis une seule chose ; qu'il n'allait jamais chercher des soucis a Riley. Elle semblait tellement impressionnante et aussi elle pouvait manger le jeune chevalier d'un coup...

"Tu m'as rapporté l'eau sacré que je t'avais demandé, merci humain ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as réussi l'épreuve de la déesse et a mettre la main sur mon écaille. Je vais donc te guider vers la flamme sacré, comme je te l'ai promis"

Riley emmena Gyn vers l'endroit qu'il avait vu en sortant. Le dragon d'eau grogna, extrêmement fort. Suite a ça, l'eau de la cascade se dissipa, on pouvait voir une porte derrière. Alors ça devait être l'endroit ou

"La flamme sacrée est derrière cette porte. Mais depuis le temps, il doit avoir des monstres partout ! Mais si tu es l'élue de la déesse, ça ne devrai pas te poser de soucis.

\- merci de l'aide Riley. Avoua Gyn

\- Nous nous reverrons ne t'en fais pas. Mais essaye de pas mourir entre deux. "

Riley rentra dans son antre en volant. Maintenant, il fallait plus que récupérer la flamme. Il rentra dans le temple pour enfin faire la première étape avant de revoir Sonoko.


	23. La flamme sacrée

Gyn rentra dans le temple. C'était un endroit assez grand remplit d'eau. Le jeune chevalier s'en doutait ; vu que c'était la flamme que protégeait le dragon d'eau, cela devait être en lien avec l'élément du dragon. Gyn essayait d'avoir la clef d'une pièce fermée. Il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dans cette pièce. Durant sa recherche, Gyn reçut un fouet qui l'avait beaucoup aidé durant son exploration du temple, surtout pour activer des geysers. Fay s'occupait aussi de donner quelques informations a Gyn pour qu'il arrive a la pièce. Au bout d'un certain temps, Gyn arrivait dans la salle enfermé. Il fut surpris de voir Teddy assit en haut d'une statue dorée. Il semblait réfléchir a quelque chose. Au sol, il y avait les membres arraché de la statue

"Quelle obstination… J'ai besoin de temps pour trouver le moyen de rappeler mon maître a la vie… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que des gêneurs comme toi viennent se mettre dans mes pattes ?"

Bien sûr, en premier lieu, le chevalier était surpris. Mais en quelques secondes, il retira son épée de son fourreau. Il s'attendait a se battre contre le frère de son amie.

"- Je peux dire la même chose pour toi ! J'ai besoin de temps pour retrouver Sonoko, et toi tu me gènes a toujours être la. Avoua Gyn

\- ne dis pas de telle sottise"

Teddy claqua des doigts et disparaît. La statue sur laquelle Teddy était commença a bouger. Cette statue avait de nouveau ses bras, c'était sans doute grâce a la magie assez puissante de Teddy qu'elle avait récupéré ses bras. Cette statue était une ancienne divinité que certains monstres vénéraient. Et, d'après certains écrits anciens, c'était un dragon qui aurait casser toutes les statues liées et vénéré par les monstres. C'était sans doute Riley qui avait casser cette statue. Gyn arriva a s'en sortir en cassant un a un tous les bras de la statue avec son fouet. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il remarquait une porte qui se trouvait derrière la statue. Gyn y rentra et remarqua tout de suite le signe de la tête sur une torche. Le premier réflexe qu'il eu, c'était d'utiliser l'éclat céleste contre cette torche. Gyn leva le bras vers le ciel et attendit que sa lame devienne brillante avant de frapper la torche. Une flamme verte assez puissante apparût dans la torche, Gyn ne savait pas quoi faire devant ça.

"Maître ! Sortez votre épée !" Annonça Fay

Gyn obéissait a Fay. Encore une fois, il ne se posait plus de questions sur le fait de l'écouter ou non. Plusieurs feu follet arrivèrent vers l'épée de Gyn, une grande flamme verte entoura son épée. La flamme disparut de l'épée, Gyn remarqua que la lame était bien plus Grande qu'avant. Mais, autre chose occupa l'attention de Gyn ; un triangle d'or apparut sur sa main gauche. Ce triangle s'était dessiné en bas a droite de sa main. C'était étrange... Fay sorti de son épée.

" Votre lame a réussi a évolué grâce a vous maître !" Annonça Fay "Maître, vous avez acquis la force nécessaire pour apprendre un autre chant. Je vous recommande de vous rendre dans le ciel, sur l'île aux chants".  
Fay rentra dans son épée. Gyn avait bien compris qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se poser des questions sur ce que signifiait ce Triangle. Il voulait encore une fois le regarder, mais il avait disparu. Il s'en alla donc du temple. Une fois, dehors, il y avait Riley qui l'avait attendu devant, elle devait savoir le temps normal pour finir l'épreuve.

"Ton épée a donc évolué"

Gyn fit un signe positif de la tête, il avait peu être gagné le respect de Riley. Mais il réfléchit quelques secondes après, il ne pensait finalement pas. Riley semblait être très fière, donc admettre qu'elle, c'était trompé semblait être trop dur pour elle.

"- Malgré ton apparence de bambin, tu serais donc l'élu de la déesse. Avoua le dragon

\- Tu peux un peu plus me respecter alors ? Questionna Gyn

\- Non. Tu n'as pas la grandeur d'âme que ton épée exige"

Cela serait trop demandé a Riley alors. Le jeune homme se demandait si il allait parler de Teddy a Riley, comme quoi il s'était invité dans le temple. Mais, il s'était dit que cela l'importait peu, et que comme Teddy était parti, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. C'était juste Gyn qui devait le battre maintenant

"- Je dois encore passer deux épreuves je crois. Avoua Gyn

\- Exact. Prépare-toi, a entraîne ton esprit ! Ah oui, j'ai ramené ton amie près de la vieille

\- Merci !"

Le dragon s'envola pour retourner dans son entre. Gyn s'était dit que ce n'était pas ça la seconde fois ou ils devaient se revoir, c'était trop court. Mais maintenant, il fallait aller a l'île aux chants. Il entra de nouveau dans l'endroit ou il avait appris le premier chant. Il se mit bien devant la statue de la déesse, au centre de la pièce. Il sorti la lyre, et rien qu'avec ça, la statue de la déesse commence a chanter en quelque sorte. Fay sortie de l'épée de Gyn, pour se mettre a côté de la statue

"Maître Gyn au rapport ! Les mots de la déesse se sont éveillés en moi. Il s'agit d'un message pour vous maître. "

L'esprit qui vivait dans l'épée eu un petit temps d'arrêt, sans rien dire. Gyn attendait seulement qu'elle dise quelque chose.

"Toi qui poursuis la quête des trois flammes sacrées. Je vais au fond tu temps, à nouveau te guider. Brûle deux flammes sacrées que tu dois trouver. Deux nouvelles reliques, tu devras gagner. Pour qu'elles te soient remis ; d'exigences épreuves, tu devras surmonter. Le pouvoir des reliques, le chemin t'ouvrira. Et des flammes sacrées l'éclat t'enchantera. Or écoute le chant dont les accents relèvent, l'épreuve que renferme le désert de Lanelle."

Après avoir dit ça Fay commença à chanter comme la dernière fois. Gyn fit de la musique en même temps, c'était donc ça le nouveau chant qu'il devait apprendre. Autour, de Fay et du chevalier, une aura bleue les entouraient. Gyn s'était dit que cela devait être la couleur de la flamme qu'il devait maintenant chercher ; la dernière fois l'aura était verte, et c'était la couleur de la flamme qu'il venait juste d'avoir. L'aura se dissipa, c'est a ce moment là que Gyn arrêta de jouer.

"Maître, vous avez appris le chant nommé la sagesse de Naryu. Maintenant, vous devez allez dans le désert, je vous aiderez pour trouver l'épreuve"

Gyn fit un signe de la tête avant de partir pour le désert. Il devait maintenant faire une deuxième épreuve. Une fois sur le monde en dessous des nuages ; Gyn arriva grâce aux conseils de Fay devant un grand Bâtiment recouvert de sable. C'était donc la ou il devait faire son épreuve. Il jouait de la lyre avec Fay qui chantait. Maintenant, l'épreuve pouvait être faite, le chevalier n'avait juste qu'a rentré dans le faisceau de lumière et faire comme la dernière fois avec la Psysalis.


	24. Le capitaine!

Tout comme la première épreuve, Gyn arrive a faire la deuxième sans soucis. Ce qu'il avait reçut de la part de la déesse était deux grappins. Cela allait lui être utile pour plus tard ! Et surtout qu'il avait trouvé un endroit auquel il n'avait pas accès au désert de Lanelle. Inaccessible, avant qu'il n'ai ces grappins, maintenant, il allait pouvoir y aller. Il pensait que la flamme pouvait être a cet endroit. Fay sortit de l'épée de Gyn

"Bravo maître ! Grâce a ça, vous pouvez accéder a la flamme sacrée, et ce que vous avez gagner vous pouvez montrer que vous êtes choisi par les déesses car c'est une relique" Fit Fay "Et la flamme est quelque part que vous n'avez pas encore exploré."

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. Elle ne donnait pas plus d'information, heureusement qu'il se souvenait de cette fameuse grotte... Il soupira et y allait directement, grâce au grappin. Il se demandait quelle relique il pouvait avoir pour la dernière épreuve, parce que pour le jeune chevalier, il avait déjà tout. Mais, s'il y a une troisième épreuve, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'une troisième relique. Gyn arriva dans une grotte sans issues, avec des pierres qui semblait bloquer des chemins. Mais, son regarde fut vite poser sur un goron qui essayait de casser des pierres. En hauteur, il y avait un renforcement avec une porte fermer a clef.

"Hey ! Marpo !"

Le goron se retourna d'un air surprit. Gyn s'était donc trompé de personne ? Le chevalier se rapprochait pour savoir ce qui se passait

"... Mais qui êtes vous ? Moi je suis Venturo"

Ca pouvait arriver... Peu être que pour les Goron pensait que les humains se ressemblaient tous. Gyn fit un petit rire gêné pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Venturo remarqua la gêne du jeune homme et essayait de briser le silence

" je m'intéresse a la légende des trois dragons, c'est pour ça que je suis dans ce désert. Je sais qu'il a l'air d'avoir rien dans cet endroit, mais c'est justement ce genre d'endroit qu'il faut fouiller !

\- Je comprends ! Je m'appelle Gyn

\- Oh tu t'appelle Gyn ? Je trouve que c'est un nom étrange ! Mais bon, que viens, tu faire ici Gyn ?

\- Je viens chercher la flamme sacrée ! Avoua Gyn

\- Oh, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ça quelque part ! Les écrits sur la mer de sable de Lanelle en faisait mention. Répondit le goron

\- Tu peux m'en parler un peu plus de ces écrits ?

\- Tu es bien curieux ! Mais, malheureusement, je me souviens plus des détails, mais si tu continues tout trois, tu y arriveras ! Si tu veux y aller, tiens, je te donne la clef ! "

Venturo tendit la fameuse clef, Gyn la prit tout en remerciant. Il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de Goron, mais ils avaient l'air d'être un peuple extrêmement gentil et généreux. Mais, le jeune chevalier ne pouvait pas faire de généralité pour le moment.

"- Bonne chance Gyn !

\- Merci Venturo ! Et toi bonne chance pour tes recherches !"

Gyn mit dans une de ses poches la clef, cela devait être celle qui ouvrait la porte en hauteur. Le chevalier utilisait le grappin pour pourvoir ouvrir la porte. Gyn ouvrit la porte et la passait. Il c'était retrouvé dans un endroit avec une grande zone de sable. Il y avait également une zone ou il pouvait marcher normalement, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas que du sable mouvant, le jeune homme n'aurai pas su passer normalement sinon. Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn.

"maitre fay au rapport ! Voici la mer de sable de Lanelle ! Autrefois, l'eau s'y étendait à perte de vue. Mais, elle s'est assécher, et a laisser place a une mer de sable. Nous nous trouvons a l'emplacement d'un ancien port ! C'est une région technologiquement avancée, utilisant une énergie nouvelle. La probabilité que la flamme sacrée soit ici est de 90%. Je vous encourage a faire vos recherches ici."

Vu qu'ils étaient dans un ancien port, la première idée qui traversait la tête de Gyn était qu'il devait avoir des bateaux ! Enfin, au moins, un, Gyn avait remarqué un ponton avec un bateau. Comme il ne pouvait pas nager dans le sable, il allait naviguer dessus alors. Gyn allait vers ce bateau, et remarqua allonger sur le sol un petit robot, il ressemblait trait pour trait a celui de smoker. Il y avait également une pierre sur son bateau, c'était une de celle qu'il utilisait pour ramener l'énergie du passer. Le jeune homme la frappa avec son épée pour faire revenir a la vie le petit robot pour avoir des informations sur la zone. Une fois fait, Gyn remarquait qu'il y avait de l'eau autour du bateau, bien sûr, il n'y en avait pas partout, mais cela serai plus pratique pour naviguer. Gyn se retourna et remarqua que le petit robot se levait

"- Tout vas bien ? Questionna Gyn

\- t'es qui toi ?! Un humain ?!

\- Oui, exact. Et toi, tu es ?

\- Je suis Ycéo ! Capitaine de ce navire ! Et fier protecteur de la flamme de Naryu

\- La flamme de Naryu ? Et tu n'as pas d'équipage ?"

Gyn posait la question pour la flamme même s'il savait très bien ce que c'était. Et, il voulait savoir si c'était quelqu'un de solitaire ou non. Mais, a ce qui pouvait voir au bateau de Ycéo, il devait être seul, l'embarcation ne pouvait pas contenir beaucoup de personne. Le petit robot semblait revivre dans sa tête une journée dans sa tête.

"- ... La tempête faisait rage ce jour la. Mes compagnons et moi nous étions en mer comme chaque jour. Et c'est la ou ils nous sont tombés dessus... Ces maudits pirates ! Ils voulaient la flamme de Naryu, ils ont emprisonner mes matelots et m'ont jeter a la mer. Et j'ai fini par atterrie ici. Puis, grâce a ce bateau, j'ai longtemps cherché mes matelots et mon navire. Mais... Je ne les ai jamais retrouvés. Mon navire peu être rendu invisible, ils ont du en tiré parti

\- Comment ça invisible ?

\- je possède un navire destiné à protéger la flamme de naryu et qui peut se rendre invisible...

\- Bah, justement, je la cherche...

\- Quoi?! tu cherches la flamme?

\- ouais, parce que je cherche une amie, et c'est la seule façon que j'ai de la retrouver"

Gyn c'était dit qu'il devait être honnête avec le petit robot. Parce qu'ils avaient tout les deux perdu quelque chose d'important a leurs yeux ; l'équipage et les matelots pour l'un, et une amie d'enfance pour l'autre. Il pouvait même montrer comme preuve les grappins si le petit robot si ce dernier voulait une preuve de sa légitimité en temps que héros élu de la déesse.

"- ... Ah, ça permet de retrouver une amie qui t'es chère ? Si tu m'aides a retrouver mon navire et mes matelot je te dis ou elle est !

\- Merci ! Je veux bien t'aider !

\- Alors j'accepte que tu montes sur mon bateau.

\- En plus, j'ai une carte ! Dit Gyn tout en la sortant

\- ... Ta carte est bizarre ! Pour navigué il en faut une exacte ! J'en ai une chez moi ! ON LAGUE LES AMARRES ! CAP SUR MA MAISON ! dit le petit capitaine en allant très vite a son bateau

\- HEY ATTEND MOI !"

Gyn allait également au bateau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait la réflexion que sa carte était incomplète. Enfin, c'était surtout a Lanelle qu'on lui faisait cette remarque. Ces habitants venaient du passer, donc ils devaient connaître des endroits inconnus des humains.


	25. Le bateau

Je pense que dans ce chapitre ça se voit ; mais je hais cette zone °° je suis désolée de pas plus m'étendre dessus... Mais j'y arrive pas :/

* * *

Gyn avait réussi a chercher cette fameuse carte chez le petit robot. Cette carte montrait un lac beaucoup plus grand que sur la carte qu'avait Gyn. Heureusement, que le petit robot avait cette carte. Le petit capitaine avait forcer Gyn a aller au chantier naval pour avoir des informations sur le bateau, le chevalier s'était rendu dans la salle centrale du chantier naval. Fay sortit de son épée pour se tenir en Face de Gyn

"Nous sommes dans la zone centrale du Chantier naval ! Avec le temps, les installations se sont recouvertes de sable, je vous conseille de fouiller dans le sable pour chercher des indices sur le navire"

Fay rentra dans l'épée. Le chevalier soupira un grand coup, alors c'était ça sa grande aventure ? Faire le ménage dans un chantier naval pour savoir ou était un bateau... Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Gyn utilisait la jarre qui soufflait du vent pour chercher dans le sable. Pendant sa fouille, Gyn était tombé nez a nez avec un scorpion géant, c'était vraiment pas son jour de chance. Gyn l'avait battu, et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de recherche dans le sable le chevalier se rendit compte qu'il était venu pour rien ici. Le jeune homme parti, et expliquait la situation.

"Oh... Mon bateau n'est pas ici..."

Il était stupide ou quoi ? Il ne fallait pas s'attendre a ce que des pirates cache un navire volé ici. Mais, cette option n'avait pas traversé l'esprit du petit robot.

"- Ce n'est pas très attrayant mais, il nous reste a exploré le reperds des pirates qui on volé mon navire

\- ... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramené là-bas plus tôt ? Questionna Gyn

\- J'avais oublié... ON Y VA !"

Ce fichu robot était réellement stupide. S'il n'y avait pas la flamme a la clef, Gyn l'aurai déjà fracasser au sol depuis très longtemps. Gyn monta dans le bateau pour enfin aller dans le reperd. Au bout de quelques minutes de navigation, le robot et Gyn arrivèrent sur une petite ile avec un crâne géant de crocodile au plein milieu de cette terre. Cela devait être l'intérieur de ce crâne le reperd.

"- ouh ce n'est pas très engageant ! Mais, il n'y a rien a craindre normalement... Ils doivent être tous morts maintenant ! Pas vrai ? Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de se balader avec une chronolithe. Alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Allez, Zouh, par a la recherche de mon navire moussaillons ! Je t'attendrai ici

\- j'en doute sincèrement qu'ils soient mort, mais bon..."

Gyn s'en allait en traînant les pieds. Son expérience avec les choses censées être mortes, mais qui se révélait encore en vie lui avait apprit une chose ; ne jamais se fier a ce qu'on croit, c'est déjà ça. Gyn avait fouillé de fond en comble le reperd dans l'espoir de trouver ou exactement est le bateau du petit robot. Le chevalier avait dû utilisé les Chronolithe pour pouvoir avancer plus facilement dans le reperd. Grâce a tout ça, Fay arrivait à détecter le bateau du robot, et apprit en même temps que Gyn que ce bateau renfermer la flamme de Naryu. Gyn sorti du repaire pour prévenir le petit capitaine

"- Hey capitaine !

\- Tu as retrouvé mon bateau ?!

\- Non... Avoua Gyn. Mais je sais ou il est !

\- Oh tu as des indices ?!

\- Oui, je peux le détecter !

\- Oh ! Super ! Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! On va le trouver mon bateau chéri ! On embarque ?

\- Oui !"

Gyn était au fond de lui heureux, cela allait bientôt se terminer. Les deux coéquipiers montèrent sur le bateau, et grâce a Fay, ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au bateau. Ce dernier était un grand violier, avec des trous dans ses voiles. D'après le capitaine, ce bateau s'appelait le Galion des sables. Maintenant, il fallait s'y aventurer pour avoir la flamme et devoir acquérir la deuxième des trois flammes divines. Gyn monta sur le bateau, et le fouilla de font en comble. Un peu partout sur le bateau, l'équipage était prisonniers et apprit d'un des robots qu'il avait sauver qu'il devait reprendre le contrôle du navire pour récupérer la flamme et que la salle de contrôle se trouvait a l'arrière du bateau. Le petit robot lui donna une clef pour aller a la cabine du capitaine et que c'était là-bas qu'il y avait la clef permettant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de contrôle.

Gyn avait réussi a récupéré la clef dans la cabine du capitaine assez rapidement et sans embûche, mais c'était plus l'arrivée dans la salle de contrôle qui était plus dur ; des tentacules géantes l'attaquaient. Ces tentacules brisait les murs petit a petit pour lui barrer la route. Ces tentacules appartenaient a un poulpe géant, et c'était sans doute lui qui avait le contrôle du navire. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que Gyn reprenne le contrôle du navire. Le chevalier arrivait a aller temps bien que mal a la salle de contrôle pour ré-activé une grosse machine qui était sans doute très importante pour l'équipage. Maintenant que le contrôle était reprit, il fallait plus que faire une chose ; se battre contre le poulpe. Gyn arrivait a battre ce fichu poulpe, mais... A cause de cette bataille, le chevalier céleste s'écroula au sol. Tellement le jeune homme était blesser, il ne pouvait même plus se tenir sur ses jambes. Il se traina difficilement a l'arrière du bateau pour activé la torche avec l'éclat céleste. Ce fut assez difficile, mais Gyn avait réussi. Il tendit son épée vers la flamme bleue, plusieurs feux follet arrivèrent vers l'épée de Gyn, une grande flamme bleue entoura son épée. La flamme disparut de l'épée, Gyn remarqua que la lame était bien plus lourde qu'avant. Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn

" Votre lame a réussi a évolué grâce a vous maître !" Annonça Fay "Maître, vous avez acquis la force nécessaire pour apprendre un autre chant. Je vous recommande de vous rendre dans le ciel, sur l'île aux chants"

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, sans pouvoir marcher. Comment voulait-elle qu'il aille dans cet état a l'île aux chants ? Il se traîna difficilement pour quitter le bateau, maintenant, il fallait espérer que son envolée vers le ciel ne l'achève pas.


	26. La dernière épreuve

Gyn avait réussi a remonté dans le ciel. Mais, le jeune chevalier s'était évanoui sur le dos de son celestrier. L'oiseau rouge paniqué par la situation s'était rendu sur un balcon de l'école de chevalerie, pour essayer de faire remarquer pour que l'on soigne l'humain qui était sur son dos. Le celestrier vermeille frappait a la vitre avec son bec, c'était la fenêtre qui donnait dans le bureau de Stanislas. Ce dernier était entourer de feuille et entrain de dormir. Le chef de l'établissement arrivait temps bien que mal a se réveiller, et il ouvrit la fenêtre. Il était un peu surprit de voir le celestrier de Gyn ici

"Tout va bien ?"

Gyn tomba du dos de son oiseau. Stanislas avait tout de suite comprit ce qui se passait et prit Gyn sur son dos en remerciant le celestrier du chevalier pour l'avoir ramené. Stanislas courut vers l'infirmerie, la femme de Stanislas était infirmière a l'école. C'était dans ces cas la que Stanislas se disait que les celestrier étaient des êtres intelligent ; ils savent aider au mieux l'humain auquel ils étaient liés

"Aliona !"

Stanislas ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, Aliona fut surprise de le voir aussi paniqué.

"- Gyn est blesser !

\- Pose le sur le lit ! Répondit Aliona"

Stanislas posait le jeune chevalier. Aliona s'occupait du blesser, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passer. Gyn devait être soigné, il avait dû se battre contre un monstre très puissant et sans doute très effrayant. Une fois qu'Aliona l'avait soigné, il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille. Le couple attendait a côté de Gyn, ils s'attendaient a plus d'information après sur son aventure et surtout sur Sonoko. Stanislas n'avait pas parlé du retour de Teddy a sa femme, pensant que ce n'était pas nécessaire de la prévenir.

"- J'espère que Sonoko va bien... Avoua Aliona

\- Gyn m'a dit qu'il y avait une femme qui la protégeait, et ça depuis assez longtemps je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis a se faire. Répondit Stanislas

\- En parlant de Sonoko... Dans moins d'un mois, ça fera vingt ans qu'on la adopté.

\- Déjà ?"

Aliona fit un signe positif de la tête. Le temps passait tellement vite, maintenant elle avait vingt-quatre ans. Au début, Sonoko ne s'entendait qu'avec Stanislas et pas du tout avec Aliona. Même si Aliona se disait que ce n'était qu'une période, c'était dur. La jeune femme se souvenait toujours les paroles de son mari au début, il avait dit que comme la petite fille avait connu sa mère cela serai plus dur pour Aliona, mais cela rendait triste la mère adoptive de Sonoko.

Les heures avaient tourné, Gyn était rester toute une journée a l'infirmerie. Il avait donner des nouvelles de Sonoko, sans mentionner Teddy a la demande de Stanislas. Le jeune chevalier avait rejoint l'île aux chants. Il entra de nouveau dans l'endroit ou il avait appris les deux premiers chants. Il restait alors plus qu'un seul et unique chant a apprendre. Le chevalier se mit bien devant la statue de la déesse, au centre de la pièce. Il sortit la lyre, et rien qu'avec ce mouvement, la statue de la déesse commence a chanter en quelque sorte. Fay sortie de l'épée de Gyn, pour se mettre a côté de la statue

"Maître Gyn au rapport ! Les mots de la déesse se sont éveillés en moi. Il s'agit d'un message pour vous maître. "

L'esprit qui vivait dans l'épée eu un petit temps d'arrêt, sans rien dire. Gyn attendait seulement qu'elle dise quelque chose.

"toi qui poursuis ta quête des trois flammes sacrées, pour la troisième fois ma voix va te guidé. Une flamme sacrée encore, tu dois trouver. Une dernière relique, il te faudra gagner. Pour que te soit remis, ce talisman sacré, une exigence épreuve, tu devras surmonter. Le pouvoir des reliques, le chemin t'ouvrira et des flammes sacrées l'éclat t'enchantera. Or écoute ce chant, dont les notes dessinent la porte de l'épreuve, celle du volcan d'ordinn "

Après avoir dit ça Fay commença à chanter comme la dernière fois. Gyn fit de la musique en même temps, sans doute était-ce la dernière fois ou Gyn mettait les pieds ici. Enfin il espérait Autour, de Fay et du chevalier, une aura Rouge les entouraient L'aura se dissipa, c'est a ce moment là que Gyn arrêta de jouer.

"Maître, vous avez appris le chant nommé la force de Dinn. Maintenant, vous devez allez dans le volcan, je vous aiderez pour trouver l'épreuve"

Fay rentra dans l'épée de Gyn. Ce dernier c'était dit qu'il devrait aller acheter une potion au marché couvert ; le jeune chevalier avait réellement penser mourir a cause de ce combat contre le poulpe. C'était la raison de son détour, il achetait sa fameuse potion et descendit au volcan d'ordinn. Fay sorti de l'épée de la déesse

"- Maître ! je vais vous aider a trouver l'épreuve

\- Je peux avoir un indice ?"

Fay rentra directement dans l'épée. Mais c'était quoi cette aide ?! Elle ne l'avait pas du tout aidé ! Gyn devait se débrouiller une nouvelle fois seul alors. Gyn marchait quelque maitre avant d'entendre un ;

"Vous êtes arriver à l'épreuve maître!"

Gyn se stoppait net. Déjà? Ils se foulaient de moins en moins pour l'entrée de l'épreuve. Fay sorti de son épée et grâce a l'aide de Gyn, ils ouvrirent tous les deux l'entrée de l'épreuve. Le jeune envoyé de la déesse planta son épée dans la fleur dessiné au sol. Gyn s'était retrouvé dans l'épreuve, mais du la quitter très vite. La raison ? Une perte d'équilibre qui la fait tombé dans la lave. Gyn soupira puis replanta son épée pour recommencer l'épreuve. Gyn avait eu particulièrement du mal a faire cette épreuve, au point de recommencer huit fois l'épreuve. Le jeune homme en avait marre, il se faisait attaquer, car il s'était perdu dans la zone de l'épreuve ou il tombait une énième fois dans la lave.


	27. La flamme de Dinn

Gyn était revenu dans le monde normal, avec son épée et son bouclier. Le jeune homme avait reçu des boucle d'oreille comme relique. Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait de magique a ces boucle d'oreille d'apparence normale. Fay sortie de l'épée de Gyn

"- Maître, vous avez eu du mal avec l'épreuve

\- Pas besoin de le souligner. Répondit assez froidement Gyb

\- Essayez de ne pas être comme ça maître. Avoua Fay. Ce que vous avez eu son les boucles Ignifuges. Ces boucles d'oreilles que vous venez d'avoir permettent de supporter même les chaleurs les plus extrêmes, que se soit positif ou négatif. Il y a une zone qui a une chaleur extrême, je vous conseille d'aller par là pour chercher la flamme, c'est dans les galeries juste devant vous"

Gyn fit un signe positif de la tête avant d'aller vers la zone indiquée par l'esprit de l'épée. Il rentra dans une galerie une chaleur extrême. Le chevalier fut surpris que ses vêtements, et même lui ne prennent pas feu. Ces boucles d'oreilles étaient très efficaces. Gyn pensait au fond de lui qu'il allait toujours être admiratif devant ce genre d'objet magique.

Gyn s'aventurait dans la galerie, jusqu'à tomber dans une grande grotte. Il y avait quelques monstres, mais très peu. Cela devait être ceux qui supportaient la chaleur, sans aucun doute. Fay sorti de l'épée

"Maître Fay au rapport ! Nous sommes proches du cratère du volcan, au sommet de la montage. La probabilité que la dernière flamme soit ici est de 95.90 %, je vous conseille de chercher ! "

Fay rentrait une énième fois dans l'épée de Gyn. Le chevalier arrivait au fond de la galerie. C'était la ou il y avait le temple qu'il devait traverser pour avoir la dernière flamme. Il passait la grande porte pour devoir passer les épreuves dedans. L'intérieur était un peu plus dur que les deux derniers temples, mais Gyn s'était dit que comme c'était la dernière flamme, c'était sans doute normal que ça soit plus dur. Malgré la difficulté, le jeune homme arriva dans la dernière salle du temple. Au milieu de la salle, il y avait encore une fois Teddy, qui semblait regarder quelque chose au mur, sans doute une fresque. Gyn ne s'était pas attardé sur ce que le jeune homme. Teddy était de dos.

"Tiens, Gyn, tu es encore en vie ? Nous cessons de nous rencontrer"

Gyn ne sortait pas du tout son épée, mais il restait sur ses gardes au cas ou. C'était bizarre selon Gyn qu'ils se voient autant de fois, il y avait quelque chose de pas clair qui se tramais avec Teddy

"- Pour une fois, tu as raison. On n'arrête pas de se voir

\- c'est encore, encore le cas... Ca semble être le fil rouge du destin qui nous relit... Mais regarde plutôt la fresque"

Gyn leva la tête. C'était une fresque assez petite, avec la déesse représentée en Or et au milieu de cette fresque. Elle était entourée par deux portes du temps, l'une au temple du temps et l'autre avec le temple garder par la vieille. On pouvait le voir par les représentations dans le fond. Petit a petit l'air sûr de lui qui était sur le visage de Gyn disparut. Maintenant Teddy savait tout. Teddy se retournait en faisant un petit sourire

"le petit toutou de la déesse... Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Mule... Elle a détruit la porte du temps... Mais d'après ces inscriptions ; il en existe une autre dans ce monde... Merveilleux ! "

Gyn ne répondait pas. Teddy était un danger, et maintenant, il fallait l'éliminer, mais le chevalier céleste ne se sentait pas de taille face a Teddy. Même si il l'avait battu par le passer, on pouvait sentir que Teddy n'était pas a sa pleine puissance.

"Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai cherché sans cesse une autre porte du temps !"

Teddy claqua des doigts et il disparut. Gyn était maintenant encore plus sur ses gardes. Teddy pouvait attaquer a tout moment, il fallait être méfiant. Teddy s'était retrouvé derrière Gyn, il marchait

"et l'absence de tout indice m'a plonger dans un profond désespoir.. MAIS ! j'arrive ici, et qu'apprends-je ? "

Teddy se teleporta une dernière fois devant Gyn. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, il était surpris.

"- Une fabuleuse nouvelle qui m'emplit de joie ! Il reste une porte du temps !

\- ... Tu sais, tu dois encore la trouver ! Fit Gyn en voulant donner un coup de poing a Teddy

\- JE VAIS POUVOIR CAPTURER MA SOEUR ET RAMENER MON MAÎTRE A LA VIE ! Teddy esquiva. Tout redevient possible... Mais parlons de ton avenir Gyn...Je suis prêt a t'épargner l'enfer que je t'avais promit a notre dernière rencontre ! Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me révèles ou se trouve l'autre porte du temps ! Tu sais ou elle est... N'est-Ce pas ? "

Gyn était heureux, Teddy ne connaissait pas l'endroit ou était la porte du temps. Cela laissait encore un peu de temps en plus pour retrouver Sonoko.

"- Ouvre les portes de l'enfer pour moi alors ! Et lorsque tu m'y pousseras, je vais t'y emmener de force !

\- Oh tu te montres peu coopératif ! Je vais donc te forcer la main"

Un nouveau combat s'engagea. Teddy semblait donner encore plus de puissance maintenant. Durant le combat, Gyn avait utilisé la potion qu'il avait acheté, il était encore un peu faible. A la fin du combat, alors que Gyn voulait donner le coup final Teddy claqua des doigts et disparut aussi tôt. Ce n'était donc pas sa fin malheureusement. Maintenant, il fallait aller au plus vite pour la flamme pour retrouver son amie. Aussi tôt pensé, Gyn sorti son épée et activa grâce a l'éclat céleste la torche pour recevoir la flamme de Dinn. D'ailleurs, c'est a ce moment que le jeune homme remarqua trois triangles jaune sur sa main. Fay sortit de son épée

Fay "Maître, votre épée a acquis sa vraie forme grâce aux trois flammes sacrées ! Elle est devenue l'épée de légende... Grâce a elle, vous pouvez éveillez le pouvoir de la porte du temps... Je vous recommande de-"

L'esprit n'eu pas le temps de Finir sa phrase que Gyn s'en allait déjà. Fay attendit quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans l'épée... Alors il avait bien compris où ils devaient aller


	28. porte du temps

Gyn était revenu dans le vallon du sceau, grâce a son celestrier. Il avait remarqué qu'il y avait des rails en plus dans cet endroit, ainsi qu'une machine qui trônait devant la porte du temple. Cette machine avait l'air de pouvoir lancer des bombes, et les rails permettait a cette machine de bouger assez rapidement. Mais, Gyn ne s'attardait pas vraiment sur ce que c'était ; il était pressé de retrouver Sonoko par-delà de la porte du temps.

"- Mais... Teddy ne sait pas qu'il y a une autre porte du temps ? Questionna Chesa

\- Aucune idée, je sais qu'il y a une inscription qui en fait mention la ou Gyn peu trouvé la dernière flamme."

C'était Riley qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Elle devait répondre a des questionnements que ses amis avaient. C'était surtout qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins dans le flou et qu'avoir quelques réponses les rassuraient. Gyn les comprenait. Lorsqu'il avait commencé son aventure, il ne connaissait rien a ce qui se passait, et il avait peur... Qui n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu ? Gyn ouvrit la porte.

"- Il le sait, je l'ai croisé quand il a apprit grâce a la gravure du volcan. Avoua Gyn

\- oh ton épée ! Sa lame a été purifiée par les trois flammes ! S'exclama la vieille femme. Bravo Gyn ! Ton épée déborde d'une grande puissance. Cette puissance ! Oui c'est la force ! La puissance sacré que les anciens dieux on insulffé sur ce monde... La grande puissance que le chant de la déesse mentionne... C'est elle qui circule en toi et en ton épée ! Cela ne fait aucun doute. Bien Gyn, maintenant, il est temps d'ouvrir la porte du temps. Avec cette force, ton éclat celeste est capable d'ouvrir cette porte. Insuffle la puissance de ton épée a la porte du temps "

A peine la phrase finie par la vieille dame qu'un tremblement de terre se fit sentir. C'était encore une fois le bannie qui était réapparut dehors. Le dragon, les quatre personnes ainsi que la vieille femme sortirent du temple assez rapidement. Bellamy arriva près de la machine qui envoyait des bombes et en lança quelques unes en ordonnant a Gyn d'aller combattre le banni et que ce n'était pas qu'avec des bombes qu'ils allaient y arriver. Smoker pesta en disant qu'il devait avoir des réparations a faire sur la machine, que Bellamy n'était pas spécialement fort pour la mécanique. Le mecano de la bande reparaît la machine, pendant que Chesa lançait des objets sur le banni. Gyn arrivait a Battre le banni une fois de plus, heureusement qu'il avait eu cette aide sinon, il aurait eu plus de difficulté. Riley n'avait pas su quoi faire a ce moment précis, elle était paralysée par la peur, revoir le bannie lui avait rappeler plusieurs choses horribles que cette chose avait fait par le passé.  
Après le combat, ils étaient rentrés dans le temple sans dire un mot. La vieille s'inquiétait fortement a cause du banni, cela se voyait fortement.

"- La créature a été enfermer de nouveau... Gyn ! Smoker, Bellamy, Chesa merci, c'est grâce a vous que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

\- arrête ton char mamie, on n'allait pas le laisser atteindre le temple ! Fit Bellamy

\- Jamais il y arrivera ! Reprit Chesa

\- Et surtout, c'est toi mamie qui a montré a Bellamy quoi faire pendant qu'il chialait comme une fillette. Dit Smoker

\- TA GUEULE .

\- Il en avait la force. Affirma la vielle. Gyn ! Il faut qu'on te parle de la vraie nature de ce démon. Sache qu'il est la cause de tout le mal, et cela sera plus clair quand tu auras passé la porte. C'est un être terrifiant, on aura beau l'emprisonner, il parviendra toujours a briser ses liens qui l'entravent. Pour en venir a bout, il faut eliminé son essence même. Dépêche toi Gyn ! Utilise l'éclat celeste"

Gyn n'écoutait même plus la dispute entre ses deux amis qu'il fit ce qui devait faire. Et le gros bloc de pierre devenu comme un rouage qui tournait. Le chevalier rentra son épée dans son fourreau

"- La porte, c'est enfin réveiller ! Gyn ne craint rien. Avoua la vieille. Cette porte transcende le flot du temps. Par delà les océans d'éternité, elle te menera vers le passer la ou tu trouveras Sonoko. Va ! Franchi la porte et retrouve celle que tu cherches depuis si longtemps !"

Gyn n'avait pas regardé la vieille femme pendant son monologue, mais il entendit quelqu'un s'assoir en rigolant, c'était Bellamy. Gyn se retourna a cet instant précis, il s'attendait a ce que Bellamy pique un sprinte pour revoir Sonoko.

"- Je reste ici, la vieille a dit que le monstre pouvait revenir a tout moment. Vaut mieux s'y préparé tu vois. Fit Bellamy

\- Et on sera pas trop de deux pour le battre! S'exclama Chesa

\- Et il faut quelqu'un pour réparer les dégâts matériels" Dit Smoker

Gyn savait très bien que ses amis donnaient des excuses pour le laisser seul franchir la porte du temps. Ses amis s'étaient dit que Gyn avait passer tellement de temps a courir après Sonoko qu'il avait le droit de la retrouvé seul.

"Et il faut aussi s'occuper de mamie" Avoua Bellamy "Et puis... Tu dira un bonjour de ma part a Sonoko hein"

"je te le promets Bellamy"

C'était mignon, Bellamy était la première personne a appeler la vielle mamie, et c'étaient les autres qui avaient suivit pour ce surnom. Bellamy s'éloigna, sans doute pour ne pas montrer qu'il était heureux de savoir que Sonoko allait bientôt revenir. Gyn respirait un grand coup avant de courir dans ce fameux rouage. C'était grâce a ça qu'il pouvait maintenant revoir Sonoko. Enfin, cela faisait des semaines qu'il était a sa recherche ! Lorsqu'il avait fini de courir, Gyn s'était retrouvé dans la même salle que la ou il était juste avant... Sauf, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ; comme si les couleurs qu'il voyait étaient en sépia. Et il n'y avait plus la vielle, ni Riley ni ses amis.

"- Sois le bienvenu Gyn

\- Mule..."

Gyn se retournait en sursautant. La personne qui l'avait interpeller était bel et bien Mule. Cela faisait plaisir de la revoir comme ça.

"- Merci... Où suis-je ? Dans le passé ?

\- Nous sommes dans le temple d'Hylia, qui deviendra plus tard le temple du sceau. En ces temps reculé, bien, avant que tu ne viennes au monde, la déesse Hylia vient d'emprisonner l'avatar du néant. C'est également ici que Celesbourg trouve son origine ! Lorsque le village c'est arraché de ces terres pour se retrouvé dans les nuages.

\- Donc j'ai bien voyagé dans le passer. Déduit Gyn

\- Exact. Fais taire les questions qu'il y a en toi, et dirige toi vers la grande porte dans le fond. Celle dont ton coeur désire Ardemment protéger t'attend"

Gyn fit un petit sourire durant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la fameuse porte. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son but de départ ; retrouvé Sonoko.


	29. Retrouvaille

Gyn ouvre la grande pote de pierre, pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui devait retrouvé depuis tout ce temps. Il vit Sonoko se retourner petit a petit, en souriant. Elle avait toujours cette longue robe blanche quelle avait depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue pour la première fois avec Mule. C'était d'ailleurs a ce moment qu'il avait eu une leçon de morale de la part de Mule. Gyn savait au fond de lui que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait eu raison de lui faire cette morale, même si il n'allait jamais le dire en face des autres.

"- tu as réussi a me retrouver Gyn...

\- J'avais promis a Nappy de te retrouver, et je pouvais pas rester sans rien faire en sachant que tu étais perdue

\- Merci ! "

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire d'entendre Gyn dire Nappy, cela lui avait manqué. Même si elle n'avait pas le temps de demander de ces nouvelles, Sonoko espérait que son père adoptif aille bien, tout comme sa famille adoptive. Mais, maintenant, il fallait tout expliquer ce qui se passait ici, Gyn avait maintenant le droit de tout savoir, après tout ce temps. Et il devait le savoir, il était bien gentil de se jeter dans une aventure inconnue sans savoir pourquoi ni comment

"- Mule t'as déjà dit ou nous sommes n'est-ce pas ? Dans un lointain passé.

\- C'est ça, mais je ne sais pas quelle époque, c'est exactement. Répondit Gyn

\- Nous sommes A une époque ou les blessures de la terres causé par le combat entre la déesse et l'avatar du néant ne sont pas encore refermer... Oui, la légende que l'on raconte a celesbourg est vraie"

Avant Gyn n'aurait pas cru a cette histoire, parce quand il était plus jeune, cette histoire de monde en dessous des nuages et cette histoire de combat contre un démon, c'était une histoire pour les enfants. Ou bien une histoire pour se rassuré au sujet de la mort, pour évité de se dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien après notre mort. Il savait que depuis la mort de sa mère, Sonoko y croyait bien plus. Mais maintenant que Gyn avait fait le grand plongeon dans la mer de nuages et qu'il avait vu ce qu'il y avait en dessous, il y croyait maintenant

"- Laisse moi tout te raconter. Fit Sonoko

\- Tout ?"

Gyn savait qu'il manquait de fiabilité dans les transmissions des paroles divines, car Fay avait corrigé Stanislas quand il avait dit le texte dit par la déesse. Mais, ce que Gyn ne savait pas, c'est qu'il y avait des morceaux oubliés même dans les légendes. Sonoko regarda le seul faisceau de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce. La jeune fille semblait triste

"- la triforce est le pouvoir créer par les anciens dieux. Elle permet a celui qui la possède de déformer la réalité pour assouvir tout ses désirs... Ainsi, l'avatar du néant, qui voulait conquérir le monde, tenta de s'en emparer avec son armée de démon. La déesse, craignant le pire, détacha un bout de terre et envoya ainsi les humains et la triforce dans le ciel... C'est ainsi que naquît Celesbourg, notre terre natale. A l'issue d'une terrible bataille, la déesse Hylia enferma l'avatar du néant. Cependant, il apparut que le sceau ne tiendrait pas très longtemps face a sa force et sa haine colossale. Si l'avatar du Néant se libérerait, la déesse gravement blessé durant cette bataille ne pourrai plus rien faire contre lui... Ainsi la libération de l'avatar du néant signifié... La fin du monde. Pour tenté de le détruire, la déesse mit au point de stratagèmes

\- Lesquels ?"

Gyn avait quand même poser cette question, même si il était profondément choqué. Il ne savait pas que la légende de la déesse impliquait autant de chose. Sonoko commençait a marcher doucement vers Gyn, elle avait toujours aussi mal a sa jambes.

"le premier fut de créer Fay un esprit qui reposerai dans l'épée que tu portes, pour guidé l'élue... Et le second..." s'arrête a quelques mètres de Gyn "et d'abandonner son enveloppe divine pour se réincarner dans un corps d'humain. Ainsi...afin de détruire l'avatar du néant, Hylia ce résolu a utilisé le trésor des anciens dieux. Bien de conception divine, la triforce, renfermant le pouvoir suprême, ne pouvaient être utilisé par ses créateurs ; les dieux. Alors, pour pouvoir accomplir ce miracle, la déesse fit le choix d'abandonner son pouvoir et son corps immortel ... Et-ce que tu comprends Gyn ?"

Gyn commençait a comprendre tout le cheminement et ou cela menait. Même s'il savait que tout cela était vrai... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela prenait cette tournure ? Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas juste rester a Celesbourg et faire leurs vies sans savoir ce qui se passait ?

"- L'élue de la déesse C'est... Et la réincarnation de la déesse... Commença a Gyn

\- Oui, l'élue de la déesse, c'est bien toi... Quant a la réincarnation d'hylia... Fit Sonoko en sachant que Gyn n'allait pas finir sa phrase. Oui, c'est bien moi"

\- CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !" Hurla Gyn

Gyn savait très bien au fond de lui que c'était vrai, mais il était encore dans le dénie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle être une réincarnation de déesse ? Et lui l'élue ?

"- Tu es Sonoko, pas une déesse ! Tu es celle qui a peur de l'eau, qui perds ses cheveux quand elle stresse, qui n'aime ni manger de la viande ni du poisson et qui aime rigoler a des blagues pas droles. Fit Gyn. Et tes amis t'attendent, Bellamy m'a demandé de te passer le bonjour de sa part, Chesa m'a dit de te baffer parce que tu bougeais partout et Smoker est la aussi ! Mais comment tu as su ça ?!"

\- Le jour de la chevauchée céleste, j'étais emportée par la tornade créée par Teddy et je me suis écrasé sur terre... Sonoko se rapprochait lentement. Mais au moment ou j'allais tomber aux mains des démons l'ancienne est intervenu pour me sauver. Puisque j'avais perdu les souvenirs d'Hylia, l'ancienne me réveilla qui j'étais réellement et ce que je devais faire. Je me rendis donc dans tous les temples pour prier devant les statues de la déesse. Les statues me rendirent la mémoire et c'est guidé par Mule, la servante de la déesse, que je suis retourné dans le passé... Tout cela pour empêcher le retour de l'avatar du Néant"

Gyn ne répondit pas, il devait essayer de digérer tout ça, et en peu de temps. C'était dur, très dur. Bien plus que de battre ses monstres a ses yeux. Il avait fait une description un peu bizarre de Sonoko, parce qu'a ses yeux, elle était encore la fille qui avait connu et elle restera comme ça.

"- Gyn... Le sceau a privé l'avatar du Néant de sa forme humaine, le forcant a prendre celle d'un monstre. Mais même ainsi, il reste assez puissant pour détruire le monde. Il faut absolument l'empêcher de se libéré de ce sceau.

\- Oui, si on veut pas mourir. Répondit Gyn.

\- a present, je vais m'efforcer a consolidé le sceau ici, a cette époque... Tant que je resterai ici, je pourrai peut-être le tenir enfermer jusqu'à notre époque...

\- Retourne a notre époque. "

Gyn n'avait pas laisser le temps a Sonoko de finir sa phrase. Tout cela lui semblait tellement incroyable qu'il refusait absolument ce qui se passait. Et surtout... Il avait prit tellement de temps pour essayé de la retrouvé qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici seule.

"- Je ne eux pas Gyn... Pas pour le moment. Maintenir le sceau de la déesse Hylia... Que j'ai crée dans le passé... C'est la ma destiné. Je l'ai comprit en retrouvant la mémoire. Gyn, l'une des raisons pour lequeslles la déesse ta confier Fay... L'épée ultime... C'est pour que tu terrasses l'avatar du néant, cet énorme demon que tu as déjà combattu. Tu l'as déjà repousser par deux fois, et je t'en remercier Gyn

\- ... Alors c'est le Banni ton fameux avatar du néant...

\- Exact. Tu as beaucoup apprit durant ton long voyage. Tu as acquis la sagesse en résolvant de nombreuses égnimes, la force en magnant ton épée et le courage en surmon tant les épreuves de la déesse. Tu es près a recevoir le tresort des dieux ; La triforce."

Sonoko tendis ses mains vers Gyn, comme quand Gyn et elle étaient en haut de la statue de la déesse durant l'école de chevalerie. Gyn comprit ce qu'il devait faire, il mit sa main gauche dans les paumes de Sonoko, puis il s'agenouilla et mit sa main gauche sur sa main droite.

"Jeune héros, tu as su, braver mille dangers au péril de ta vie pour ces terres gagné. Sagesse, Force, Courage ! En toi, je reconnais la lame de la déesse. En des mains, je remets. Que toi fier enfant, et ton épée loyale... Receviez le pouvoir déradiquer le mal"

Trois triangles d'or se formèrent sur la paume de la main gauche de Gyn. Alors, c'était ça la triforce ? Juste trois triangle d'or ?

"la lumière qui émane de ta main est la preuve que tu es le héros investi de l'énergie sacrée. C'est le symbole de la triforce. Bien, Gens dégaine ton épée !"

Gyn se relevait, puis sortie son épée. Cette dernière devenue de plus en plus brillante, comme si elle était devenue comme divine. Elle avait sans doute gagné en puissance. Gyn rangea son épée pour éviter d'utiliser un quelconque pouvoir par accident. Sonoko baissa la tête avant de tourner le dos a son ami d'enfance

"- Gyn... Je te dois des excuses

\- Pourquoi... ?

\- Le symbole qui est apparut sur ta main est l'emblème de la triforce, le pouvoir suprême... Si tu parviens a trouvé la vraie triforce, elle te donnera le pouvoir de détruire définitivement l'avatar du Néant. Mais, rare son ceux qui peuvent utilisé son pouvoir, car il requiert d'avoir un esprit extrêmement fort."

Sonoko commençait a remarcher vers le centre de la pièce. Gyn sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, mais sans savoir quoi exactement.

"- Personne ne sait pourquoi les anciens dieux on crée la triforce. Mais pour moi... Si les dieux, on crée un pouvoir qu'eux même ne pouvait pas utiliser... C'était pour donner espoirs aux mortels. Et puis... Pour détruire l'avatar du néant, la déesse a choisi un esprit fort. Et cet esprit, c'est toi. Cependant, pour utiliser le pouvoir suprême... Il a fallu éveiller le héros qui sommeillait en toi en passant de nombreuses épreuves. C'est pour cette raison que la déesse... Que je... En sachant que tu allais bravé toutes les épreuves pour me sauver... Je t'ai... Utilisé

\- Sonoko...

\- Gyn... Je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Mais de ce combat dépend le sort du monde entier, c'était pour ça que j'avais besoin de toi"

Sonoko se retrouva a la même place qu'au début, lorsque Gyn avait revue lorsqu'il avait franchie la porte.

"Je sais que j'ai l'air de me donner des excuses... Mais je... Je vais assumer conséquences de mes actes. Pour assuré la pérennité de ce sceau, je dois me plonger dans un sommeil millénaire..."

Sonoko se retourna vers Gyn en pleurant. Le chevalier avait remarqué ces larmes et se rapprochait de Sonoko. Elle semblait regretter ce qu'elle devait faire.

"- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire... Fit Gyn.  
\- Je suis obligé Gyn... Mais... Je suis sincèrement désolée... Excuse moi encore... Jusqu'à la mémoire, me revienne, je ne savais pas qu'un tel destin nous attendait... Alors que je voulais juste que nous puissions être ensemble avec les autres"

Une lumière de plus en plus forte commençait a entourer Sonoko. Gyn surprit courait pour pouvoir la sauver. Mais, lorsque qu'il rejoignit Sonoko, une barrière dorée l'avait enveloppé et il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre. Il frappa la barrière entre lui et elle. La jeune fille ne bougeait pas, elle voyait juste une forme frapper le mur en face d'elle, elle ne voyait pas vraiment bien Gyn.

"- Gyn... Même si je suis la réincarnation de la déesse... Je reste la fille adoptive de mes parents, soeur de mes frère adoptive ou non... Je reste aussi la fille de ma mère... La Sonoko que tu as toujours connue. Sonoko souriait et retenait ses larmes. Si l'avatar du néant est définitivement détruit, le sceau n'aura plus de raison d'être et je pourrai me réveiller... Gyn je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou je suis allée te réveiller parce que tu dormais encore. Viendras-tu me réveiller juste pour cette fois?

\- JE TE LE PROMETS ! Hurla Gyn. Même les fois d'après si tu en a envie !

\- Merci..."

Lorsqu'elle avait fini sa phrase, de la lumière aveugla Gyn, et le jeune chevalier ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Sonoko était comme enfermer dans de l'ambre. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il baissa la tête et quitta la pièce a contre coeur. Lorsqu'il allait franchir la porte, Gyn se retourna vers Sonoko.

"Je reviendrai Sonoko... Je te le promets"

Il quitta définitivement la pièce, avec du regret. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses était assise sur une marche, et fixait Gyn. Elle voyait bien qu'il était triste a cause de ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait tout entendu

"- Gyn... Je sais que tu as du mal a te dire que ton chemin soit séparé de nouveau avec celui de dame Sonoko... Je sais que ton chemin va bientôt de nouveau croisé celui de dame Sonoko.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ? Questionna Gyn.

\- Fait moi confiance, tu le sauras bientôt. Maintenant, tu dois retourner dans ton temps pour trouver la triforce."

Gyn fit un signe de la tête avant de retourner a sa fameuse époque. Chesa sourit en voyant Gyn, elle était a côté de Riley et appelait les deux garçons qui étaient avec elle. Elle s'attendait a voir a tout instant Sonoko apparaître. La vieille était la aussi. Gyn se laissa tombé au sol, il n'arrivait pas a se remettre de qui venait de se passer.

"Gyn ?! ca va ?!"


	30. la triforce

Gyn s'était mit a genoux, dépité par ce qui s'était passer. Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi cela devait tourner comme ça ? Gyn sentait que tout lui échappait, comme si il était même pas celui qui pouvait être le propre maître de son destin. Riley se rapprocha de Gyn et le forçait a se relever, elle était en colère.

"- Arrête d'être comme ça ! Ordonna Riley. C'est le destin, c'est comme ça

\- Tu appelles ça un destin ?! Elle dort depuis des années et des années et tu trouves ça normal ?! S'exclama Gyn"

Cela s'entendait que Gyn s'en voulait. Riley s'était fait a l'idée que le destin, personne ne pouvait y toucher et ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de Gyn. Aucun des amis d'enfance de Gyn osait parler. D'un coup Chesa toussa

"-tu es au moins de retour Gyn. Avoua la jeune blonde, un peu triste.

\- Alors tu sais tout a présent... Derrière cette porte, Sonoko est plongée dans un profond sommeille"  
C'était la vieille qui avait dit ça. Gyn se demandait comment elle pouvait être aussi calme. Pourquoi tout le monde ici-bas semblait avoir accepté d'avoir un destin tout écrit ? Gyn avait toujours entendu que son destin n'était pas du tout écrit. Pendant l'intervention, Gyn fixa la grande porte en pierre qui se tenait au fond de la pièce. La porte avait beaucoup de racines dessus, et semblait avoir survécu temps bien que mal au temps qui s'était écoulé. C'était la porte que la vieille gardait quand Gyn était arrivé sur terre. Sonoko était au moins toujours en vie après tout ce temps ?

"ne crains rien : elle est toujours en vie. Comme dit la légende... La déesse a dissimulé la triforce, la puissance qui éliminera l'avatar du néant, a celesbourg... Mais nul ne sait l'emplacement exact. Il n'a jamais été révélé... Gyn comme tu l'auras compris... La clef qui ouvrira la voie de la triforce se trouve a celesbourg. Va et trouve la triforce. "

Gyn essayait d'avoir les idées aux clairs ; plusieurs options lui venaient en tête. La première était de hurler qu'il en avait marre de son destin et qu'il voulait rentrer, c'était peu être égoïste. Mais, très vite il repensait à Sonoko, il n'allait pas la laisser seule comme ça...

"HEY PAS SI VITE !" Hurla Bellamy

Gyn sursauta, il avait été tiré de ses pensées. Gyn se tourna vers Bellamy, il était a côté du seul endroit de verdure du temple. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière a cet endroit.

"J'ai deux mots a de dire"

Gyn se rapprochait doucement du blond. Il y avait un trou, on pouvait y mettre un petit arbre dedans. Bellamy s'était découvert une passion pour la botanique ? Gyn ne jugeait pas ; Bellamy tout comme Chesa ou Smoker restaient la depuis des jours et des jours, ils devaient s'ennuyer et donc ils devaient s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient.

"- Dit... Sonoko.. elle va bien ?

\- Oui. Répondit Simplement Gyn

\- c'est vrai ? Temps mieux... Mais c'est pas encore fini..."

Bellamy semblait rassuré par cette réponse. Gyn semblait surprit... Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était le plus important qu'elle aille bien. Le chevalier avait oublié - en quelque sorte - qu'on pouvait se réjouir de peu. Gyn fit un petit sourire

"- Dit, tu penses que ça prends combien de temps pour qu'un arbre grandisse ? Questionna Bellamy

\- Des années pourquoi ? Répondit Gyn

\- Parce que je voulais en planter un ici ! J'espère qu'il sera très grand"

Gyn s'était promit que si il revenait dans le passer il allait planter cet arbre, pour faire plaisir a Bellamy. Pour l'avoir aidé justement, même si c'était a un petit niveau, il avait eu le courage de venir.

"- tu sais Gyn... J'ai décidé que je ne rentrerai pas a celesbourg. Je vais vivre ici avec la vieille.

\- pourquoi ? Gyn fut surprit par la révélation

\- j'ai encore le sentiment que j'ai des trucs a faire ici... Il faut surveiller le gros monstre et faut veiller sur Mamie aussi... Enfin, tu vois quoi !"

Gyn était extrêmement heureux de voir qu'il s'investissait comme ça pour sa mission. Il semblait déterminé, et fier de lui, c'était le principal.

"- c'est peu être moins classe que ta mission, mais c'est quand même un sacré boulot ! et je me plait bien ici. C'était sympa de vivre dans le ciel ! Mais je préfère avoir les pieds sur terre. Essaye de calmer les autres quand ils apprendront ça !

\- T'inquiètes pas, je vais leurs dire" Répondit Gyn

Gyn se disait qu'il y avait un énorme progrès entre lui et Bellamy. Le jeune chevalier remonta dans le ciel, pour pouvoir savoir ou trouvé la triforce. Il se disait que seul Stanislas savait ou elle pouvait être, ou alors comment y aller. Durant son voyage dans le ciel, il remarquait au loin qu'il y avait une grosse tempête, il se demandait ce qui se passait. Gyn se posa sur le balcon du bureau de Stanislas. Il toqua a la porte très fort

"J'arrive" fit une voix féminine

C'était Aliona, elle ouvrit la porte. Gyn était surprit de la voir dans le bureau de Stanislas. Elle fit un petit sourire timide

"- Tu veux voir Stan ?

\- Oui, ou est Nappy ? Questionna Gyn

\- ... Il est a l'infirmerie, il travaillait trop et il ne se reposait jamais.

\- Je peux aller le voir ? Demanda Gyn

-Oui, mais lui demande pas quelque chose sur la légende... Ca le stresse, il ne pourra pas supporter sinon. Avoua la femme de Stanislas

\- Ah... Je comptais lui demandé ou est la triforce. Dit Gyn

\- Je vais aider, mais ne dis rien a Stan s'il te plait"

Gyn promit a la jeune femme de ne rien dire. Il n'allait pas altérer plus la santé de cet homme qui avait déjà tant fait pour lui.


	31. nouvelles Informations

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis quelques heures maintenant, et toute la journée Gyn était resté près de Stanislas. La femme du directeur de l'école lui avait demandé de rester près de lui, elle n'aimait pas le savoir seul et en mauvais état. Gyn était toujours impressionné de voir deux personne s'aimer encore, au bout de tant d'années. Le jeune chevalier fut appelé Par Aliona pour avoir des informations sur la Triforce. Stanislas était dans un état déplorable, il était encore plus mince qu'en temps normal. Il devait encore moins s'alimenté qu'avant, et sans doute pour garder la face, il n'avait rien dit avant a Aliona. Le directeur était depuis toujours comme ça, par fierté il préférait rien dire a personne et cela prenait des proportion énorme. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'Aliona ne voulait pas que le jeune chevalier mentionne la triforce devant Stanislas, il avait besoin de repos. Aliona était dans le bureau de Stanislas, quand Gyn rentrait dans la pièce, il avait vu la jeune femme aux cheveux blanc, assise en tailleurs au sol en lisant un livre sur la triforce. La dernière fois que Gyn avait vu comme ca Aliona c'était quand elle voulait lire une histoire a Sonoko, peu de temps après l'avoir adopté. Le chevalier se souvenait que Sonoko se débattait souvent des bras d'Aliona et que c'était très dur pour la jeune femme pour que la petite aux cheveux bleus la considère comme quelqu'un qui lui veux du bien. Gyn ferma la porte, un petit bruit se fit entendre.

"Pour ta destinée, tu dois faire cavalier seul a ce que j'ai compris. Si je peux d'aider, je serai là"

Ce qui avait toujours impressionné Gyn, c'est que la jeune femme avait une très bonne ouïe, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait entendu la porte se fermer. Gyn se rapprochait d'Alionna, un peu hésitant

"Merci, tu as des nouvelles à propos de la triforce ?"

Aliona levait son regard vers Gyn, en faisant un peu la moue. Elle levait les épaules avant de fermer le livre quelle lisait. Gyn comprit qu'elle n'avait pas eu tellement d'information sur ce pouvoir. Elle posait le livre a côté d'elle, près d'autre livre quelle avait sans doute lu.

"Non, je ne sais pas, mais je sais que Narisha peu aidé, vu qu'il a toujours veiller sur les cieux et sur nous"

Narisha était un esprit céleste très anciens. Il était dit que cet esprit était un envoyé de la déesse pour protéger les enfants du ciel. Bien sûr, tout ça était vrai, Sengoku en avait parler plus d'une fois, l'avait décrit. Sengoku était là pour vérifier si Narisha allait bien. Mais, cela faisait quelque temps que le vieil homme n'avait plus parlé de Narisha, en temps normal, Gyn n'aurait pas prêté attention a ce qu'il disait, mais, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, le chevalier aurai un petit contre temps pour aider son amie d'enfance.

" Nanny, tu sais ou es Narisha ?"

Aliona fit un petit sourire en entendant le mot Nanny, cela lui faisait plaisir t'entendre ce surnom. Cela faisait quelques temps quelle n'avait pas entendu ce surnom, et cela lui rappelait une vieille promesse quelle s'était faite ; de toujours être la pour les trois enfants qu'elle avait adopté. Déjà qu'elle avait échoué, a ses yeux, pour Teddy elle devait tout faire pour aidé a retrouvé Sonoko. Elle se relevait

"Je sais pas, mais il y a un gros nuage qui c'est formé dans le ciel. Peu être que Narisha est dedans ! Mais vas voir demain Monsieur Sengoku, il saura plus de choses que moi, et il pourra peu être t'expliquer comment entrer dans le nuage. Il pourra peu être donné quelques informations sur Narisha

\- Merci pour tout ! Fit Gyn. Ton aide a été utile, comment je peux te remercier sans oublier Stan...

\- Ramène juste Sonoko. Répondit Aliona. Tu vois, le jour ou on l'a adopté, je m'étais promis d'être la pour elle... Et aussi, je veux honorer une promesse que je m'étais faite la première fois que j'ai entendu que Maria était morte, laissant derrière elle trois enfants en voulant sauvé sa petite fille

\- Quelle promesse ?"

Maria était la mère de Sonoko, elle était morte suite a un incendie a la citrouille perchée, le lieu ou elle travaillait. Gyn se souvenait très bien de cet événement, il y été avec Chesa, Smoker et Sonoko. Quasiment tout le monde avait pu se sauver, sauf Maria et Sonoko. La mère de famille n'avait pas pu sortir a temps, mais avait tout fait pour sauver sa petite fille. C'était depuis ce quinze juillet-là que Sonoko était devenue orpheline, a l'âge de 7 ans, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais connu son père.

"Tu vois... On a que Keishi comme fils, mais on aurait du avoir un autre enfant, une petite fille... Et voir Sonoko seule, alors quelle avait l'âge théorique de ma petite fille, et on entendait souvent que Teddy n'était pas le meilleur modèle qui soit et qu'il n'était pas assez mature pour s'occuper de son petit frère et sa petite soeur... C'est pour ça qu'on les a adopté, parce que je voulais qu'ils aient une nouvelle famille, même si je ne remplacerai jamais leur mère. Et je voulais quelle soit protégée aussi."

Gyn était le seul au courant, hormis Stanislas, qu'il y aurait dû avoir un autre enfant. Le jeune homme était surpris qu'Aliona lui dise ça, mais si elle en parlait maintenant, c'était qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler. Il se rappelait que Sonoko n'était pas facile a vivre au début, surtout avec Aliona, elle avait du avoir mal au coeur en voyant que la petite fille qu'elle a voulu protéger soit aussi difficile avec Aliona, et très calme et affectueuse avec Stanislas.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera un flash back :)


	32. Il y a treize ans

Il y a treize ans que l'incendie avait frappé la citrouille perchée avait eu lieu. C'était le seul gros fait divers qu'il y avait eu a Celestbourg, un homme avait perdu son bar et trois enfants avaient perdu leur mère. On ne savait pas trop comment gérer les trois enfants maintenant, ou les faire vivre ? Comment ils allaient faire sans parents ? C'était la tout le problème de la situation, mais Aliona et Stanislas s'étaient vite manifesté pour les adoptés et s'occuper de ces trois enfants. La première fois qu'ils avaient rencontré Teddy, Drake et Sonoko, c'était dans une petite maison qui servait comme hôpital. Sonoko était assise sur le seul lit de la maison, avec Drake en face d'elle. Ils jouaient tout les deux a un jeu de carte auquel tous les enfants jouaient. C'était un jeu avec différents monstres, qui se battaient entre eux pour faire perdre l'adversaire. Teddy était assit a la table, en face de Stanislas et Aliona, il y avait en plus une jeune femme qui les avait accueillit le temps de voir si personne n'était blesser. Stanislas connaissait déjà Drake et Teddy, tout les deux, étaient des élèves de l'école de chevalerie, il ne connaissait pas Sonoko, elle était trop jeune pour intégré l'école de chevalerie.

"- Pourquoi, vous voulez nous adopter ? Demandait Teddy d'une voix assez sèche

\- Pour pas vous laisser tout seul, c'est dur d'être livré a nous-même du jour au lendemain, et être sans repère. Avouait Stanislas. Je sais de quoi je parle"

Stanislas était orphelin depuis ses quatorze ans, et personne ne l'avait aidé. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une main tendue a cette époque, en plus de vouloir avoir avec eux ces enfants pour les protégés, Stanislas voulait leur tendre la main, comme ce qu'il avait voulu a une certaine époque. Teddy semblait un peu opposé a cette proposition, et c'était lui qui devait dire oui ou non pour sa fratrie. Stanislas le fixait

"Je te force a rien, mais je pense que ça serai mieux. En tout cas a ta place j'aurai accepté, tu n'as pas encore fini tes études pour devenir chevalier, et ça serai bête que tu gâches un bon avenir, tu es le meilleur de nos éléments. Et pense a Drake et a Sonoko, tu pourrais pas géré seul leur éducation."

Après que Stanislas avait prononcé cette phrase, Teddy demandait a son petit frère et sa petite sœur de venir. Les deux sont venus immédiatement. Drake s'assit sur une chaise, Sonoko tendis les bras vers le plus vieux de ses frères. Teddy la prit contre lui, et l'assit sur ses genoux. A l'époque Drake était très timide, cela se voyait a sa façon d'être.

"- Drake, je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, j'imagine, Mais Sonoko, je te présente Stanislas et Aliona Zolotarev, Stanislas est le directeur de l'école de chevalerie. Ils vont s'occuper de nous. Fit seulement Teddy

\- On est pas là pour remplacer vos parents, c'est pas possible de les remplacer. Avoua Stanislas

\- Mais on veut vous aider, n'ayez pas peur. Enchérie Aliona.

\- Merci m'seus, merci m'dame. Dit Drake timidement

\- Aliona sera un peu comme votre Nanny. Fit la jeune femme qui était aussi a la table.

\- Il y a un équivalant pour Nanny, mais pour un homme ? Questionna Sonoko qui avait prononcé ses premiers mots de la journée.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais tu peux m'appeler Stan si tu veux. Dit avec un grand sourire Stanislas.

\- Non ! Tu seras Nappy pour moi !"

Cela semblait être naturel pour Sonoko de dire ça. Elle avait un grand sourire en disant ça. La petite fille tendait ses bras vers Stanislas. L'homme prit Sonoko contre elle, Aliona sourit en voyant ça. Elle savait que Stanislas avait plus de facilité avec la petite fille, vu quelle n'avait jamais connu son père. Enfin Aliona pensait que ça serai plus facile a cause de ça, vu que Sonoko n'avait que sa mère, et que cela faisait quelques heures quelle n'était plus de se monde. Mais Aliona savait qu'elle devait attendre avant que Sonoko lui fasse confiance et l'aime bien.

Les mois s'étaient écoulées, Sonoko faisait assez régulièrement des cauchemars, ou elle revoyait sa mère et l'incendie. A chaque fois elle demandait Stanislas et refusait l'aide d'Aliona. Même si la jeune femme s'attendait a ce qu'elle gagne difficilement la confiance de la petite, elle trouvait le temps long. Et assez régulièrement, Sonoko refusait de passer du temps avec Aliona, en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Cela fessait énormément souffrir Aliona, elle en pleurait très régulièrement. Mais, jamais elle ne l'avait montré a Stanislas. Puis, un jour, Stanislas devait partir quelques jours avec Teddy et Drake pour visiter les petites îles aux alentours de celestbourg. Aliona était très inquiète de resté toute seule avec Sonoko. Et si la petite partait ? Et si la petite devenait encore plus ingérable ? Aliona pouvait comprendre sa réaction, comment lui en vouloir ? D'un coup, une autre femme prenait en quelque sorte la place de sa mère. Stanislas lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout irait bien. Le mari d'Aliona était un grand optimiste, et espérait que tout aille mieux entre Sonoko et Aliona. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs était devait trouver le courage et le bon ton pour faire en sorte que Sonoko veule venir avec elle au marché. Pendant sa réflexion, Aliona entendit Sonoko murmure des choses. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait. Mais la petite parlais très bas et avec un patois qu'Aliona maîtrisait très mal, donc elle ne comprenait pas. La jeune femme toquait a la porte et rentrait. La petite était assise en tailleur, sur le tapis de sa chambre. C'était une grande chambre, avec pas mal de choses, elle était aussi très lumineuse. On lui avait donner une chambre de l'internat de l'école de chevalerie. Sonoko fixait Aliona en faisant la tête

"- Sonoko? Tu viens avec moi au marché ? Fit Aliona avec un grand sourire

\- Pas l'choix"

Sonoko se levait et allait vers Aliona. Cette derniere lui tendit la main, pour que la petite l'attrape. L'enfant aux yeux rouges fixait Aliona seulement. La jeune femme baissa sa main, en continuant a sourire. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était touché par ça. Les deux allèrent au marché. Sonoko ne disait absolument rien a Aliona, en l'ignorant presque. Et pendant un long moment, la petite fille regardait une paire de boucles d'oreilles qu'elle aimait bien. Aliona avait bien vu ça, et avait attendu que la petite fille soit occupée par quelque chose d'autre avant de l'acheter. C'était des boucles d'oreilles tombantes, avec une partie en Or et l'autre en argent. Elles ne valaient pas beaucoup de rubis pour ce que c'était. Le soir, Aliona avait posé les boucles d'oreilles sur le lit de Sonoko. La jeune femme allait ce coucher quand elle entendit toquer a la porte de sa chambre

"Oui?"

La porte s'ouvrit timidement, c'était Sonoko. Aliona regardait la petite un peu intimidée, la jeune femme avait remarqué que la petite portait les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait acheté. Rien que pour ça, Aliona était déjà contente de voir ça. Sonoko se rapprochait d'Aliona, elle tendait ses bras. La jeune femme était surprise, et prit Sonoko contre elle.

"Merci pour les boucles d'oreilles Nanny."

C'était a partir de ce jour que Sonoko avait arrêté d'être insupportable avec Aliona, la petite voyait bien que la jeune femme essayait de faire ce quelle pouvait même si Sonoko avait un comportement pas très gentil avec Aliona.


	33. Narisha

Gyn s'était reposé, pour être en forme pour sa rencontre avec Narisha. Et aussi, le Celestrier du chevalier devait se reposer. L'oiseau avait beaucoup été sollicité ces deniers temps, donc il pouvait bien se reposer. Le jeune homme mit sa tenue de chevalier et s'en allait vers la bibliothèque, il savait que Sengoku y était beaucoup. Gyn avait bien vu, il y avait bien l'homme aux cheveux blancs dans la bibliothèque. Sengoku lisait un livre debout, il s'apprêtait a s'asseoir

"M'seus Sengoku!"

L'homme interpeller fut surprit, il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'on vienne lui parler. Il fermait son livre, puis, il regardait le chevalier qui lui avait parler. Sengoku semblait en colère que Gyn ai parlé si fort dans une bibliothèque. Voyant la colère de Sengoku, Gyn ne pouvait que s'excuser

"- Je m'excuse. Fit Seulement Gyn. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide ! C'est au sujet de Narisha

\- Je pensais que tu allais me poser une question sur Sonoko... Sengoku ne comprenait pas

\- C'est pour aider Sonoko !"

Sengoku ne comprenait pas vraiment le lien, mais si Gyn en avait besoin pour aidé la jeune fille tombée en dessous des nuages, il allait bien aidé élève a la tunique verte. Sengoku expliquait que Narisha était prisonnier d'un grand nuage, qu'on ne pouvait que traverser avec une façon de volé avec son celestrier. Certains chevaliers utilisés "l'attaquent tornade" pour y arriver. C'était une attaque en vrille qui permettait d'accéléré dans le ciel ou alors d'attaquer des possibles ennemis dans le ciel. Habituellement, Sengoku aurait apprit cette attaque a un chevalier diplômé, mais au vu des circonstances ; il pouvait fermer les yeux cette fois-ci. C'est comme ça que Gyn avait apprit l'attaque tornade, grâce a un entraînement expresse de Sengoku. Ce dernier savait qu'il pouvait se le permettre pour Gyn, il était très doué en vol. Sengoku et le chevalier étaient dehors, le professeur donnait encore quelques conseils a Gyn.

"Et aussi ! L'attaque tornade peux peu être, faire partir le mal qui est dans Narisha ! Parce que ce mal est maintenant dans sa peau" Déclara Sengoku "et je te conseille en premier d'allez voir a la citrouille perchée ; le gérant donnait souvent de la soupe a Narisha, peu être qu'il pourrait te donner des informations en plus

\- Merci M'seus !"

Gyn courut directement pour sauter dans le vide, et appeler son très cher celestrier. Le jeune homme allait le plus vite possible au bar, pour en finir avec cette histoire de Narisha le plus rapidement possible. Le jeune homme, au fond de lui, espérait que Narisha allait l'aider. Il n'aurait plus aucune piste si Narisha ne l'aidait pas. Le jeune homme rentrait dans le bar, il y avait énormément de monde qui parlait, et le chevalier ce faufilé très rapidement près du gérant du bar. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux Châtains, il était le fils du premier propriétaire, l'ancien patron de Maria.

"- Qu'est qui t'arrive ? Demandait le gérant. Je sais reconnaître le visage de quelqu'un de perturbé ! Et toi, tu l'es !

\- C'est a propos de Narisha ! Il a des Soucis !

\- Je le connais bien, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait des soucis ! Tous les ans, je lui rapporte une grosse marmite de soupe a la citrouille. Mais, avec le gros nuage qui est apparut, je n'ai pas pu y aller et donc narisha a pas eu sa soupe cette année. Ca m'ennuie énormément.

\- Je peux bien lui rapporté cette année ! Affirma Gyn

\- Comment ? Je ne vois pas comment tu peux y arriver !

\- Faites moi confiance !"

Gyn ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il s'était dit que peu être aller avec cette soupe allait l'aider a se rapprocher de Narisha. Il fallait tenter tous les stratagèmes pour y arriver. Le jeune homme commençait a faire sa soupe assez rapidement. Cette soupe était dans une marmite, Fay appelait Recupix pour que le petit robot les aide a transporter la soupe. Le chevalier s'en allait a l'autre bout du ciel, pour essayer de passer le nuage, c'était la ou il s'était rendu pour apprendre les chants pour les épreuves. Le gérant de la citrouille perché lui avait conseillé de poser la marmite sur l'île qui était sous un arc-en-ciel, ce que le jeune garçon fit. A peine la marmite poser, qu'une grande baleine apparut. Cela devait être Narisha, en toute déduction. Mais, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur lui, il y avait un monstre qui le possède, c'était pour cela qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Sans trop réfléchir, Gyn attaquait le monstre grâce a son Celestrier et la nouvelle attaque apprise par Sengoku. Lorsque le monstre fut anéanti, le chevalier se posait sur la tête de Narisha.

"C'est toi qui m'a ramener ma soupe préféré, petit humain ?"

Gyn fit un signe positif de la tête. Il sourit en entendant le surnom donner par Narisha, c'était le genre de surnom que Riley pouvait lui donner, c'était pour ça qu'il souriait.

"- oui c'est bien moi !

\- Après avoir été possédé par cette vile créature, j'ai perdu mon esprit... Mais cette soupe me rappelle celui que j'étais, merci petit humain. Je suis Narisha, l'esprit qui veille sur les cieux ! Je servais la déesse Hylia, aujourd'hui disparut.

\- Enchanté ! Je suis Gyn !

\- Alors... Gyn est ton nom, petit humain. Tes parents t'on donner un très jolie nom !"

C'était sa mère qui lui avait donner, en mémoire de son grand-père décédé quelques semaines avant la naissance de Gyn. Cela était très important pour sa mère, c'était pour ça que le père de Gyn n'avait pas eu le coeur de refuser.

"- Oh mais... Cette épée... Et ce pouvoir que tu as en ton Coeur... Gyn, alors c'est toi le héros désigner par la déesse. J'en déduis que tu es venu me parler de la triforce ?

\- Exact

\- Comme tu le sais sans doute, lorsque les serviteurs du mal ont essayé de s'emparer de la triforce, la déesse a tout fait pour les en empêcher. Elle a donc caché la triforce a Celesbourg dans un endroit connu d'elle seule. Je ne sais donc pas non plus ou elle se trouve..."

Gyn était déçu. Comment il allait faire maintenant ? Il n'avait même pas un indice

"- Néanmoins, la déesse m'a laissé un indice. Et c'est le chant du héros que tu peux jouer avec ta Lyre, petit humain.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le chant du héros est la clef qui mène a l'endroit ou la triforce est cachée. Ce chant est donc diviser en quatre, repartie entre les trois dragon et moi-même. Une fois que tu auras obtenue les trois première, je compléterai le chant en te chantant la dernière. Va les trouver !"

Gyn fit un signe de la tête, avant de partir dans les cieux.


	34. Retrouvailles

Gyn avait réussi a avoir les trois premières partie du chant du héros. La première partie était donner par Riley, après l'avoir soumis a une épreuve. Les deux autres étaient donner par un dragon de foudre et un dragon de feu qui étaient de la même famille que la jeune dragonne rencontré durant son aventure. D'ailleurs, Chesa lui avait donner plein de conseil au sujet des dragon. Narisha lui avait apprit la dernière partie du chant, en lui expliquant que si il jouait ce chant, quelque part dans le ciel, Gyn allait trouvait la triforce. Le jeune chevalier ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait pensé directement a jouer ce chant au milieu de la place. Et comme son instinct ne lui avait jamais encore fait défaut, Gyn s'était écouté une nouvelle fois, et il avait raison encore une fois. Il avait du reppaser une nouvelle fois et la dernière fois une épreuve de la déesse, avec la psysalis a reconstitué pour montrer la grandeur de son âme. C'était grâce a ça que Gyn avait réussi a trouvé la triforce. La force laissé par les dieux était dans la statue de la déesse, cela paraissait logique tout compte fais après avoir vu son emplacement exact. C'était peu être trop évident, c'était sans doute pour ça que personne n'y avait pensé.

Lorsque Gyn eu la triforce en sa possession, la partie de Celesbourg avec la statue de la déesse s'était détaché des autres, et était tombé sur la terre. Cette partie de l'île dans le ciel rentrait bien dans le trous ou il y avait le banni dans sa prison. Sans doute était-ce l'endroit ou la déesse avait réunis les derniers humains avant de les amener dans le ciel avec elle. C'était l'explication la plus logique. Gyn était encore un peu sonner a cause de la chut qu'il avait vécu.

"QU'EST QUI SE PASSE ?!" Hurla Chesa

La jeune fille blonde courut vers l'endroit ou était Gyn. Ce dernier était sur la paume de la statue de la déesse, il s'était relever. Chesa trouvait que le jeune homme avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage. Il avait changé, et il ne semblait pas répondre. Puis, Bellamy et Smoker suivirent et regardèrent le chevalier.

"- ... Gyn ? Tout va bien ? Demandait Chesa inquiète

\- l'île de la déesse a reprit sa place sur terre."

Gyn sautait de la statue, sans regarder personne. Il semblait seulement fixé l'endroit ou était la porte du temps. La seule phrase qu'il avait prononcer était incompréhensive pour ses amis. Gyn semblait vouloir faire quelque chose dans le temple, mais son silence n'aidait pas a ce qu'ils sache la moindre chose. Ses amis avaient arrêté de le suivre, sous les conseil de la vielle femme qui était encore la. Il ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle Sonoko devait être, un grand halo de lumière transperçait de part en part le temple. La sorte d'ambre dans laquelle Sonoko était avait déjà commencé a se fissuré, puis elle se cassait. Sonoko était maintenant la, en Face de Gyn. Elle souriait, et le jeune homme décrochait enfin un sourire. La jeune fille commençait a marcher vers son ami d'enfance, mais s'était écroulé dans les bras de Gyn. Le jeune homme surprit la prit contre lui, tout en se mettant a genou au sol.

"Bonjour... Gyn... Merci de m'avoir réveiller"

Alors, elle n'avait pas oublié cette promesse que Gyn avait fait ? Le chevalier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sonoko se relevait grâce a Gyn. Ils se tenaient la main et se rapprochaient doucement des autres. Riley commençait a s'approcher de Sonoko en lui tapotant la tête, elle demandait si c'était bien cette petite chose qui était la réincarnation de la déesse. Chesa avait foncer sur Sonoko pour lui faire un câlin, Smoker restait un peu plus a l'écart, en faisant un petit sourire en coin et Bellamy était surprit de la revoir. Sonoko commençait a pleurer, cela faisait assez longtemps quelle n'avait plus vu tout ses amis.

"MAMIE !" Hurla Bellamy

La vieille femme était près de la porte du temps, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'allait pas s'invité dans ses retrouvailles. Elle était surprise que Bellamy pense a elle durant se moment. Le jeune blond se rapprochait d'elle

"Merci d'avoir veiller sur Sonoko et nous tous durant tout ce temps !"

C'était rare que Bellamy remerciait quelqu'un comme ça. Mais, dans le fond, il devait bien apprécier la vielle femme. Le blond devait se sentir utile près d'elle, il suffisait seulement qu'il se sente utile pour qu'il se range, c'était peu être mieux comme ça. Tout le monde allait maintenant se sentir grandit de cette histoire. Bellamy allait se tourner vers les autres, quand un grand éclair tomba dans le temple, entre Sonoko et Gyn. C'était comme si on voulait isolé Sonoko. Un rire se fit entendre, pendant que les autres étaient paralysé par la peur. Gyn savait très bien qui ça pouvait être, mais il n'arrivait pas a se relever pour le moment. Teddy sorti de sa cachette ; il était derrière un pilier de pierre depuis le début. Il les avait tous trouvé alors...

"Misérable crétin !" Teddy se teleportait juste a côté de Sonoko "Permettez moi que je vous emprunte votre réincarnation de la déesse ! Ma très chère petite soeur se rend utile pour une fois"

Teddy prit sa petite soeur contre lui, il n'avait rien lâché depuis le début. Son plan allait réussir et il allait enfin ramener son maître a la vie. Gyn se relevait très difficilement

"Il me faut l'emmener dans le passé pour ramener le seigneur du mal a la vie ! Vous avez presque réussi a me contrarier ! Mais maintenant tout est terminé."

Gyn sortait son épée, il comptait attaqué Teddy. Pour ne pas qu'on reprenne une nouvelle fois son amie, il avait tellement batailler pour qu'elle revienne, c'était pas pour la perdre maintenant.

"j'ai horreur qu'on essaye de gâché mon plaisir ! Je n'ai plus de temps a perdre avec toi ! "

Il se téléportait devant la porte du temps et la franchit sans que personne ne puisse faire quelque chose.


	35. Troisième fois

Gyn avait couru le plus vite possible dans la porte du temps, en espérant rattrapé très vite Teddy, pour éviter qu'il réussisse sont plan. La première chose que le jeune chevalier avait vue était Mule qui était au sol, blesser. Gyn courut vers la jeune servante de la déesse.

"- Tout va bien ?!

\- Teddy a eu raison de moi... Mais ne te préoccupe pas de mon sort, va donc a sa poursuite ! Va au niveau de la porte de devant... Il est parti par-la. "

Gyn fit un signe positif de la tête. De toute façon, c'était la seule chose a faire maintenant. Gyn courut vers le vallon du sceau, cela semblait être l'endroit ou Teddy avait. Le vallon du sceau était pareil qu'a l'époque ou vivait Gyn et les autres, a un détail près ; il y avait une sorte de grande barrière de lumière qui l'empêchait de sauté directement vers le bas. C'était sans aucun doute Teddy qui avait crée cette barrière pour évite que Gyn aille trop vite vers le bas. Si on se rapprochait des barrières, on pouvait voir Teddy qui faisait un sorte de rituel. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus levait très vite le regard vers Gyn avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Sonoko

"il me faut terminer le rituel ! Pour que le seigneur du mal soit ramener a la vie ! Ne laissez pas ces sales gamin se rapprocher ! Gagnez du temps."

De nombreux monstres rouges apparurent, sans doute grâce a la magie de Teddy. Malgré le nombre important de monstres qui semblaient courir vers Gyn pour l'attaquer, le jeune chevalier n'allait pas laisser seule Sonoko, et il n'allait pas faire gagner Teddy comme ça. Le jeune homme courait le plus vite possible tout en tranchant quelques monstres avec son épée. Il ne devait pas perdre du temps a battre tout les monstre. Gyn arrivait assez rapidement au même endroit ou était Teddy. Le grand frère de Sonoko était en train de faire lévité Sonoko.

"Tu arrives trop tôt petit..."

Gyn sorti son épée, sans dire un mot. Cela ne servait a rien maintenant de faire un long monologue pour essayé de le raisonner. Malheureusement ; on avait déjà perdu Teddy depuis très longtemps, il n'était plus le jeune homme qu'il était avant. Teddy avait entendu que Gyn avait sorti son épée.

"- tu n'y connais visiblement rien aux rituels ! Les rituels ça prend du temps ! Alors tu vas attendre bien gentiment !

\- Jamais je te laisserai faire, Teddy. Je dois te stopper ! Fit Gyn. Je veux prouver que tu es un mal qu'on peu arrêté "

La phrase que Stanislas disait souvent a propos de Teddy raisonnait dans la tête de Gyn. Le jeune chevalier ne croyait pas que Teddy était un mal qu'on ne puisse pas arrêter. Teddy semblait vexé que Gyn répondait.

"Tu ne comprends rien sale petit cloporte ! C'est MON moment de gloire ! Qu'importe ! Je vais m'occuper de toi !"

Teddy fit voler plus haut Sonoko, pour éviter qu'elle soit touché par quelque chose. La jeune fille semblait avoir très mal.

"Mais fini de jouer ! Je ne puis par trois fois connaître la défaite par un humain !"

Une aura noir se créa autour de Teddy. Le jeune homme hurlait vraiment fort. Une fois l'aura dissipée, on pouvait voir que les yeux rouges étaient remplacé par d'un noir profond. IL avait également de nombreuse taches noirs sur la peau. Il semblait possédé par un démon.

"C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !"

L'épée de Teddy apparut dans sa main. Avec le recule, Gyn se rappelaient que c'était depuis que Teddy avait cette épée qu'il était devenu très bizarre. Le timing était très étrange, mais il ne fallait pas se poser ce genre de question maintenant, du moins pour Gyn.

"j'ai tout de suite senti que ça n'irai pas entre nous ! J'ai été clément avec toi ! Et voilà comment tu me remercies ?! Vois-tu j'ai mon image de serviteur du mal a préservé ! J'ai fait des efforts pour toi ! J'ai tout enduré avec dignité ...Mais toi, tu en a profité pour me roulé dans la honte ! Encore, et encore et toujours ! Je ne suis pas une lame émoussé au point de me faire marcher dessus par un gamin dans ton genre"

Une Lame émoussée ? C'était comme si l'épée parlait a la place de Teddy. Mais, avec le fait qu'il était devenu étrange depuis qu'il avait l'épée... Le fait que Teddy ne parlait pas de lui en temps qu'Humain... Cela se pouvait qu'il était possédé pendant tout ce temps par l'épée qu'il avait trouvé. Du moins, cela expliquerai son changement de comportement. Teddy créait une plateforme en lévitation, pour faire son fameux châtiments. Il voulait faire en sorte que Gyn soit condamné a l'enfer, et c'était en l'achevant que Teddy pouvait l'envoyé en enfer. Un duel entre les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent, et plus les coups étaient donner, et plus la plateforme descendait. A la fin, Gyn avait réussi a battre Teddy, pour une troisième fois. Ils étaient tout les deux maintenant sur la terre ferme

"- Comment ai-je pu perdre contre un humain ? Suis-je condamné a la défaite ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te vaincre ? Qui est du donc petit ?

\- N'oublie pas que je suis le héros choisi par la déesse !

-Hahah monsieur le héros, je dois te décevoir : le rituel c'est achevé pendant que nous nous battions. Le seigneur du mal va absorber l'âme de la déesse et revenir a la vie !"

Il avait donc utilisé ce duel pour gagner du temps?! Gyn levait les yeux vers Sonoko. Il était trop tard ?! Une immense lumière jaune sortie du corps de Sonoko et s'écrasait au sol. Quand la lumière se dissipait, un homme était debout, en train de regarder Sonoko. Enfin... Il n'était pas vraiment humain, c'était un démon avec des caractéristiques semblable a celle d'un humain. C'était un démon très musclé, sa peau est noire et recouverte d'écailles. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux semblables à une flamme orange. Il a une cape nouée à la taille. Sur son front, il a une cicatrice blanche. Le démon levait le bras vers Sonoko et claqua des doigts. La jeune fille se fit envoyer valser contre le mur.

"SONOKO !"

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre, c'était un mur qui c'était écroulé. Gyn se sentait coupable... Vu la force utilisée, Sonoko devait être morte.

"Gyn ! T'inquiètes Sonoko va bien !"


	36. l'avatar du néant

La fumée se dissipait, Gyn voyait petit à petit Sonoko dans les bras de Bellamy. Il y avait également Chesa qui était la, qui tenait la jambe de son amie. Gyn ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, heureusement qu'ils étaient là. Sommer devait être resté en Retrait, avec la vieille. Pendant ce temps, Teddy s'était rapproché de l'avatar du Néant, il s'était agenouillé.

"- Vous êtes de retour maître...

\- Rends moi mon épée. Ordonna l'avatar du néant"

Le jeune homme tendit l'épée au démon. Ce dernier la prit doucement, la regardait avant d'enfoncer son épée dans le ventre de Teddy. Gyn et les autres furent alerté par les cris de douleur du jeune homme. L'avatar du néant n'avait aucun scrupule d'avoir tuer son loyale serviteur. Mais, cela confirmait que Teddy était manipulé depuis tout ce temps

"Tu n'es plus utile maintenant" L'avatar du néant fixait maintenant Gyn "alors c'est donc toi... Le chevalier de la déesse... Pathétique... Elle s'est rendue humaine pour avoir une chance de me vaincre... Comment as-tu pu tombé si bas déesse ? Tu étais si brave à l'époque..."

Il fixait maintenant Chesa puis Bellamy. Cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu autant d'humains. Il ne pus s'empêcher de rigoler, c'était un rire qui faisait bien peur aux personnes présentes.

"- Alors c'est vous qui voulez sauver la déesse ? Intéressant ! Je pensais que les humains étaient tous des êtres faibles qui n'étaient que bon a pleurer et a se plaindre ! Mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes les descendant de ces lâches qui se sont enfuis lorsqu'ils devaient se battre. Ils s'étaient tous réfugier dans les jupes de la déesse.

\- Ne mettez pas tous les humains dans le même panier !"

Gyn levait son épée, il avait horreur t'entendre ça. Ils n'étaient pas lâche. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur maintenant, et surtout, il ne fallait pas faire les mêmes erreurs que les humains avaient fait dans le passé.

"De plus en plus intéressant ! Un humain qui ose me défier ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je t'affronterai dans un lieu ou il nous sera impossible d'être dérangé... Si t'en a le courage !

\- GYN ! C'EST PAS ENCORE PERDU POUR NOKO ! Hurla Chesa

\- LA VIEILLE NOUS A DIT QUE MÊME SI IL A BOUFFER L'ÂME DE SONOKO, IL RESTE ENCORE DU TEMPS AVANT QUE LA FUSION SOIT TOTALE ! Reprit Bellamy

\- DONC SI TU ARRIVES A LE BATTRE A TEMPS...

\- Sonoko sera sans doute sauvé ! ALORS COURAGE GYN ! Reprit de plus belle Bellamy. IL N'Y A QUE TOI QUI PEU LA SAUVER !

\- Je vais chercher Teddy ! Fit Chesa"

La dernière phrase prononcée par Bellamy avait touché Gyn. C'était la première fois que le jeune blond croyait en quelqu'un, c'était encore une raison de plus pour ne pas décevoir et ne pas perdre. La jeune blonde courait de toutes ses forces avant de prendre Teddy et partir aussi tôt, elle ne voulait pas être entre l'avatar du néant et Gyn, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire face. Gyn marchait doucement vers l'avatar du néant. Ce dernier levait son épée vers le ciel, il utilisait la magie qu'il savait faire pour crée une aura noire autours de lui. Il devait sans doute créer le lieu où ils devaient s'affronter.

"Tu peux encore fuir si tu tiens a ta vie ! Montre toi digne de ton espèce et va pleurer sur ton sort avant que je domine ton monde ! Mais si tu as la volonté de te rebeller contre mon Joug démoniaque, viens donc me rejoindre ! Je t'attendrai !"

L'avatar du néant disparut dans son aura noir, en laissant au sol comme de la magie. On pouvait le voir parce qu'il y avait encore cette sorte d'aura démoniaque. Cela devait être la ou devait allez pour se faire en quelque sorte téléreporter pour aller dans ce fameux endroit. Pendant un cours instant, Gyn eu comme un doute. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu ce doute a ce moment précis. Il avait vécu tant de choses, pourquoi juste avancé lui faisait si peur ? C'était sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il était en face du mal en personne qu'il avait en quelque sorte peur. Il respirait un grand coup avant d'allez dans cette magie pour rejoindre l'avatar du néant. Il avait les yeux fermer

"Tu peux le faire Gyn..."

Lorsque Gyn rouvrit les yeux, il y avait un ciel bleu et des nuages a pertes de vue. Au sol, il y avait de l'eau qui reflétait ce ciel bleu. Le chevalier ne s'attendait pas a cet endroit ressemble a ça. En face de lui, il y avait l'avatar du néant qui fixait le soleil. Gyn avait déjà sorti son épée, prêt a attaqué, contrairement a l'avatar du néant qui n'avait pas son épée.

"- Ainsi, tu es venu... Tu es donc près a te battre, humain.

\- Je ne vais pas fuir !

\- Regarde bien autour de toi et admire ! Ce sont les dernières choses que pourront voir tes misérables yeux ! Chaque coup que je te porterai sera rempli de ma haine millénaire que je porte envers les dieux ! Et de la satisfaction d'avoir retrouvé mon pouvoir ! Voyons combien de temps, tu vas rester debout face a moi ! Mais ne t'avise pas a mourir trop rapidement, je veux un peu de distraction !"

L'épée de l'avatar du néant apparut petit a petit dans sa main gauche. Il rigolait.

"Le monde m'appartient maintenant ! Que tous les misérables qui s'opposent a moi soient balayer de la surface de la terre ! Et que la triforce m'appartienne, pour instaurer mon règne éternel ! "

Le beau ciel bleu tournait au noir, le combat allait commencer, il fallait sauver Sonoko


	37. épilogue

Pouarf ! l'épilogue de cette fanfic ! Ce fut long pour en voir la fin xD, elle allait avoir 2 ans en aout 2018

* * *

Le combat fut très long entre Gyn et l'avatar du Néant. Avec la douleur que le jeune chevalier ressentait, GYn pensait qu'il allait mourir, et le combat se faisait dans un décors apocalyptique, il y avait des éclairs, les beaux nuages blancs avaient viré au noir. Mais, malgré ça, Gyn avait réussi a donner le coup de grâce a l'avatar du Néant. Ce dernier restait debout malgré le coup donner par Gyn. Le jeune chevalier se demandait comment le démon faisait, un coup en plein coeur devrai l'avoir fait mourir sur place. Les hurlements de l'avatar du Néant retentissaient, et il hurlait une dernière fois ;

"HUMAIN ! TA PUISSANCE A DÉPASSER LA MIENNE ! Je t'en félicite, mais sache le... Ceci n'est pas la fin ! Ma haine... La malédiction des démons... Renaîtrons sans fin a travers les âges. Ne l'oublie pas ! L'histoire se répétera ! Vous héritier de l'âme du héros et du sang de la déesse, vous ne pourrez pas échapper a ma malédiction ! Vous errerez a jamais sur une sombre mer de sang, poursuivit par l'incarnation de ma haine. "

Le démon disparut dans une aura noire. Cette dernière fut aspirée par la lame de l'épée de Gyn... Alors... Tout était fini ? Enfin ? Cela paraissait presque trop beau. Mais, Gyn ne pu s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire. Enfin, tout allait revenir dans l'ordre. Fay sorti de l'épée de Gyn

"l'avatar du néant a été détruit. Les résidus de son esprit ont été absorbés par l'épée de légende. Le sceau a été renfermé."

Gyn fut téléporté devant le temple. Il devait y retourner maintenant, pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle : le mal était enfin hors d'état de nuire. Il rentrait dans le temple, la première personne que Gyn aperçue était Mule. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose souriait.

"- je te félicite Gyn

\- Merci pour tout ! Fit-toi une voix Masculine

\- Tout est enfin fini. Reprit une voix de fille"

Gyn se retourne, c'était Bellamy et Sonoko. Ils semblaient en forme. Sonoko avait expliqué que Chesa était repartie dans le présent pour soigner Teddy, dans l'espoir qu'il survivre. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer, et le blond rigolait tout en s'approchant de la porte

"- ouais, merci d'avoir aidé a la naissance d'une légende ; celle du grand héros bellamy

\- Tu rigoles hein ? Sonoko ne pu s'empêcher de rire

\- Tu sais bellamy, tout le monde a eu un rôle. Fit Mule

-j'ai prêtre pas fait grand chose ! Mais au moins tout fini bien! Mais faut rentrer a notre époque non ? La vieille se faisait de la bille pour vous deux, faut peu être lui montrer que tout vas bien. "

Fay sorti de l'épée une fois encore. Elle fixait Sonoko. La petite semblait voir Fay, c'étaient rares les personnes pouvant voir Fay.

"Déesse hylia ! Dame Sonoko... Vous êtes saine et sauves... Maître j'ai a vous parler."

Fay emmène Gyn jusqu'a un socle. Le jeune homme commençait a comprendre qu'il devait laisser son épée ici, dans cette époque.

"- vous êtes le héros qui a détruit l'avatar du Néant et protégé la réincarnation de la déesse... Vous n'avez plus besoin de guide, ma mission s'achève ici, maître. Veuillez a présent me libérer du lien qui nous unit, maitre. Plantez l'épée dans son socle. Je retournerai alors y sommeiller a jamais, et tout sera terminé. Fit Fay

\- Je suis obligé ? Demandait tristement Gyn

\- vous avez rempli votre mission avec succès, Maître. Accomplissez la volonté de la déesse en replaçant l'épée dans son socle. Il est temps de mettre fin a notre association, Maître. "

\- Gyn sait qu'il a pas le choix et remet l'épée dans le socle avec regrets

\- fixe pendant quelques secondes l'épée et a trop mal au cœur, s'apprête a partir quand il entend un "Gyn... La mission que la déesse m'avait confiée était de te guider jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un héros. Il ne s'agissait a mes yeux d'une tâche qu'il me fallait accomplir en tant qu'envoyée de la déesse. Mais a présent, notre voyage est gravé en ma mémoire, comme le plus précieux des souvenirs. Gyn.. Le Coeur des humains reste encore un mystère pour moi... Mais l'idée de reposer dans l'épée de légende qui été a la fois le début et la fin de notre aventure crée en moi un ineffable sentiment... je suppose que c'est que les humains appellent "le bonheur" Avant de partir, j'aimerais te dire un mot que j'ai appris pendant notre périple... Un mot que tant de gens t'ont répété... Merci... Gyn... Mon maître... Un jour peu être nos âmes se retrouvera

\- J'espère, j'espère que nous nous retrouverons !"

Fay ne répondit pas à la phrase prononcer par Gyn. Elle devait s'être déjà endormie, malheureusement. Cela allait faire drôle de ne pas avoir Fay a ses côtes. Il soupira puis, retournait avec les autres. Sonoko semblait triste.

"- Mais Mule ! Pourquoi ? Viens avec nous ! Fit Sonoko

\- "dame Sonoko... Maintenant que les souvenirs de la déesse sont dans votre mémoire, vous devriez comprendre... J'appartiens a cette époque. Répondit Mule

\- C'est vrai...

\- retourner a votre époque... Après que vous soyez partis ; je m'occuperai de cette porte

\- Mais ! tu m'as accompagné et protégé durant tout ce temps ! Je peux pas te laisser toute seule ici! Je t'en pris, Mule vient avec nous! Dit Sonoko

\- sous ordre de la déesse Hylia ; j'ai traversé la porte du temps pour vous protéger et tenté de sauver le monde. Maintenant que l'esprit de l'avatar du néant est enfermer dans l'épée, il faut quelqu'un pour la surveiller. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce monstre se réveiller une nouvelle fois... C'est mon rôle en temps que Sheika de remplir ce rôle"

Sonoko ne pouvait plus argumenter. La jeune fille donnait seulement un bracelet qu'elle avait toujours eu sur elle, pour le donner a Mule. La jeune Sheika le prit en sourient et e le mettant.

"nous nous rencontrerons, un jour"

Les trois amis retrouvèrent dans leur époque, après avoir traversé la porte du temps. Cette porte de pierre se brisait quand ils l'avaient traversé. Il y avait la vieille qui était la, Gyn et Bellamy ne purent s'empêcher de courir vers elle pour expliquer tout ce qui c'est passer. Sonoko remarquait que la vieille avait le bracelet qu'elle avait donner a Mule

"- mamie mamiiieeee tout est fini ! Fit Bellamy

\- Mule ?"

Tout le monde regardait bizarrement Sonoko. Depuis quand c'était Mule ? La jeune femme s'approcher de la vieille avant de la prendre dans ses bras en souriant. La vieille fixait Sonoko

"vous voyez ? Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau. "

Petit a petit Mule partie dans une grande lumière. Alors... Elle avait attendu tout ce temps ? Elle l'avait protéger durant des années et des années, sans dire une seule fois son prénom dans ce présent... Pourquoi ? Sonoko Pleurait, avant de murmurer ;

"... Mule... Merci... Merci"


End file.
